Stargate Atlantis - Origin
by emiliasgl
Summary: Stargate Atlantis - Origin Rövid ismertető: John Sheppard egy ideje megmagyarázhatatlan helyen jár álmában. Ezt elmondja két barátjának is. Sheppard "állapota" nem javul. A végén az eset Woolsey elé kerül. A történet még csak most veszi kezdetét... Szereplők: John Sheppard, Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Rodeny McKay, Dr. Jennifer Keller, Richard Woolsey
1. Álom vagy valóság?

Stargate Atlatnis

Origin

1\. fejezet

Álom vagy valóság?

"Talán minden álmunkban levő kép,  
csak fényfoszlány? Néma, villanó talány?  
Kósza mámor ködös éjszakán?  
Vagy ragyogó s életető napsugár? "

Atlantiszon egy új reggel virradt. Mindenki a munkáját végezte. Sheppard most ébredezett, miközben az ajtón valaki türelmetlenül kopogott.

\- Sheppard fent vagy? - hangzott McKay hangja az ajtó másik feléről.

\- Most már igen. - válaszolta morogva John, fejét visszaejtve a párnára.

\- Bejöhetek? - toporgott Rodney.

\- Be. - még mindig morcosan, nagyobb hangerővel válaszolva, hogy a tudós biztos meghallja.

McKay belépett. Az ágyban ébredező Johnra szegezte tekintetét. Az első pillanatban még a türelmetlenség okozta düh látszódott a tudós arcán, majd egy kicsit enyhébb arckifejezések íródtak rá. Ebben volt némi átsurrant aggódás is.

\- Tegnap úgy volt, hogy ma reggel a laborban leszel. - vonta először kérdőre. Mégis megváltozott a magatartása a szituációhoz, és a még elég kába katonára fókuszálta pillantását - Jól vagy? - kérdezte az izmaiban még mindig izgatottan toporgó tudós.

Eközben John még az ágyból kászálódott ki, láthatóan elég fáradtan festett.

\- Jól, csak kicsit fáradt voltam. - tudatta az ezredes a későn kelés miértjét.

\- Jól van, kicsit megijesztettél. - vallotta be Rodney - Hiába próbáltam kristállyal jelezni, hogy itt vagyok, nem sikerült. Muszáj volt dörömbölnöm. - elhallgatott - De most indulnunk kell! Szükségem van rád, talán Te be tudnál indítani valami ősi berendezést. - siettette Rodney John-t, aki még félálomban mászkált a szobában.

\- Jó, gyerünk. - mondta egyhangúan a férfi, s közben még mindig morcosan nézett McKay-re.

Látszólag a tegnapi munka közben nyomta el az álom, mert a laptopja még mindig be volt kapcsolva. Mielőtt kiment volna, egy kicsit dühösebb mozdulattal csapta le a fedelét. Már kezdte dühíteni, hogy ha találtak valami új berendezést, akkor általában mindig őt hívták, ha nem nem mentek vele addig semmire. Persze, mert ő rendelkezik a legerősebb génállománnyal. Akkor is már évek óta itt voltak és mindig ugyanez a szöveg. Unta. Ott van még Carson is, de ő meg olyan nyuszi: "A félek, hogy bajt csinálok szindrómával". Már rég óta voltak itt, de a berendezések egy részével néha ezek a túl okos tudósok se tudtak boldogulni.

Kiléptek a szobából. A folyosón menve John még mindig kábultan andalgott McKay után. A tudós, mint aki jól végezte dolgát rohant előtte. Az orvosi részleg melletti egyik folyosón Beckett-tel futottak össze.

\- Hello, doki. - köszöntötte John. A nagy sietségtől - mibe már megint McKay rángatta -, csak most jutott ideje, hogy a csuklópántját a kezére húzza, s megigazítsa.

\- Jó reggelt. - hangzott a doktor nyugodt válasza.

\- Carson! Gyere Te is! Megpróbáljuk beindítani azt a berendezést, amit pár napja találtunk a város egyik elég eldugott részén. - próbálta magával húzni a dokit is McKay.

\- Rendben. - egyezett bele Carson - Most úgy is nyugalom van, és egy kis séta sem árt meg. - mosolyodott el.

Az orvosi részlegtől nyugatra indultak el. John már kezdett magához térni. A hosszú folyosón menve Beckett furán nézett a józanodó Sheppard alakjára.

\- Alezredes! Maga úgy néz ki, mint, aki nem rég kelt fel. - állapította meg Carson a tényeket.

\- Tudom. - válaszolt egy kicsit hunyorogva a férfi, miközben egy ablak előtt haladtak el.

McKay úgy vágtatott előttük mint egy rakéta. Hiába, ha Rodeny valami fontos felfedezés izzó lángjában ég, nincs, ami gátat szab a rohanásának. Beértek egy terembe. Körös-körül szürke és barna árnyalatba öltöztetett falak köszöntötték őket. Kis téglalap alakú nyílásokon a reggeli napfény tört utat magának, hogy egy kis fényt biztosítson az ott levők számára. A terem közepén egy emelvény állt, amelyen jól kivehetőek voltak az Ősök szimbólumai. A terem nem volt túl nagy. Rodney szerint valami ősi irattár lehetett, de ebben nem volt biztos. Inkább azt várta, hogy itt találnak valami leírást, hogy merre találhatnak egy, vagy több ZPM-et. McKay átsétált a terem másik felébe, ahol a padlón huzalok, és technikai felszerelés volt. A férfi leguggolt, bütykölt valamit. Eközben magában hümmögött. Carson és John érzéstelen arccal figyelték társuk munkáját, már rutinképnek számított.

\- John, próbáld beindítani! - utasította Rodney az alezredest.

Sheppard odament és a kezét rárakta a panelra. Semmi se történt.

\- Most? - tette hozzá Sheppard.

\- Próbáljon meg koncentrálni. - hangzott Beckett válasza az ajtó felől.

Sheppard koncentrált, de semmi.

\- Nem megy. - meredt mozdulatlanul Rodney-ra.

Sheppard kezdett már ideges lenni. Nem is tudott koncentrálni a feladatra. Rodney feszültebb állapotban tett-vett még mindig.

\- Próbálja meg megint. - győzködte a doki.

\- Próbáld meg Carson! Lehet, hogy sikerül! - fortyant fel a férfi.

John kezdett kifogyni a türelemből. Állt a panel előtt, és ideges pillantást vetett Carson felé.

\- Köszönöm, de inkább kihagynám. - tiltakozott Beckett az ajtó előtti falnak támaszkodva.

\- Mégis miért nem indul be? - Rodney idegességében a fejét csóválta.

Nagyon nem szerette, hogy ha valami nem úgy működött, ahogy azt elgondolta. Közben a számítógépen babrált. Carson nézte egy ideig az ezredest, majd megszólalt.

\- Ezredes! Elég feszültnek tűnik. Pihen rendeltetésszerűen? - nézett rá orvosi pillantással.

\- Alszom doki. - vágta rá azonnal. Tudta, hogy ha Beckett elkapja, betuszkolja a gyengélkedőre. Ha Keller és Carson összefognak ellene, még egy Asgard sugár se tudja elrángatni a gyengélkedőről.

\- Fiam. - mondta neki komolyan Beckett - Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy valami nincs rendben. Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha elmondja, vagy Keller-rel derítjük ki...

~ Na, már kezdődik...~ dünnyögött John magában.

Carson közben Rodney-ra terelte a pillantását.

\- Ám, ha Rodney ittléte miatt nem szeretne róla beszélni... - hangsúlyából kiérződött a dolog orvosi titoktartására vonatkozó része.

\- Nem alszom valami jól. - nyögte ki végül Sheppard - Alszom rendesen, de egy ideje furákat álmodok.

\- Sok dolog történt mióta itt vagyunk. Ezért nem csoda, ha az álmokban is feltűnnek ezek a dolgok. - magyarázta lassan Beckett - Mégis miféle álmokra gondol?

\- Az az érdekes doki, hogy nem igazán kapcsolódnak az eddigiekhez. - hangja komolyabbra váltott, s a gondolatait rendszerezte - Azokat már megszoktam, hogy arra ébredek, hogy egy lidérc majdnem megevett, vagy egy replikátor matat az elmémben, vagy épp Atlantiszt szállta meg a Genii... - sorolta Sheppard.

\- Te jó ég Sheppard! - hüledezett Rodney - Szoktál Te valamivel akciómentesebb álmokat is álmodni? - nézett fel a padlón heverő huzalok közül.

\- Szerinted? - nézett rá.

\- Nem kérdeztem semmit... - dünnyögte s visszafordult a munkája felé.

\- Ahogy elnézem maga eléggé megviselt lehet John. - vélekedett komoly pillantását rajta tartva Beckett - Tényleg ilyen rémisztő dolgokról álmodik?

\- Sokszor megesik. - mondta sóhajtva - Máskor vagy nincs időm aludni, vagy épp az orvosi részlegen vagyok be nyugtatózva. Szóval... - elmerengett Rondey szöszmötölésén a padlón.

\- Azt említette, hogy mostanában furcsákat álmodik. - tért vissza az eredeti problémára Carson - Abban is vannak lidércek, replikátorok vagy akár más eddigi ellenség?

\- Nincs. - fordult oda szinte meglepett pillantással a doki felé, s ez tükröződött vissza a férfiéból is.

\- Akkor most nem értem... - nézett rá csodálkozva Carson.

\- Egy ideje. - valahogy nehezebben kezdett bele - Nem rendszeresen, de igen gyakran álmodok. Olyan, mondhatni...földi dolgokat.

\- Ebben mi a fura? - szólalt meg McKay.

\- Az, hogy általában olyan helyeken járok, ahol még nem jártam. - ecsetelte - Vagyis olyan dolgok játszódnak le előttem, amiket nem teljesen értek. - próbálta tovább összegezni a dolgokat Sheppard.

\- Mégis mi az, amit nem tud megmagyarázni? - érdeklődött kíváncsi aggodalommal Carson.

\- Hogy kerülök az MIT-re egy laborba. - mondta ki végül Sheppard.

McKay megállt és rámeredt, Carson elcsendesedett. John elég furán érezte magát. Várta, hogy melyik társa szólal meg előbb.

\- Az MIT-re? - nézett rá még mindig kerek szemekkel Rodney.

\- Alezredes! Maga járt már egyáltalán az MIT-n? - érdeklődött Carson.

\- Nem. - nézett rájuk - Ez benne a furcsa. Soha nem jártam ott. - McKay felé nézett - S bocs Rodney, de fogalmam sincs, hogy miért pont ott kötök ki. De idegesít...főleg az a sok technikai izé... - vágott egy grimaszt.

\- Ezelőtt is járt olyan helyeken, ahol eddig nem? Úgy értem álmában? - érdeklődött Carson.

\- Persze doki. Mint mindenki. A tengerparton, hegyekben...meg ilyenek. Tudja. - magyarázott Sheppard.

\- Mégis milyen gyakoriak ezek az álmok? - érdeklődött.

\- Nem tudom megmondani. Van amikor pihenek és ezt álmodom, vagy van, amikor csak pár pillanatra látok valami effélét egész éjszaka. Utána jönnek a megszokott akciódús dolgok. - ahogy egyre jobban beszélt, valamennyire a benne felgyűlt feszültség is oldódni kezdett.

McKay némán figyelte eddig mondandóját.

\- Rodney! Jól vagy? - nézett rá Carson.

\- Ja... - pislogott párat - Azon töröm az agyam, hogy John vagy nagyon fáradt, vagy túl sokat tölt a laborokban. Nem vall rá, hogy technikai dolgokkal ugrasson minket. - gondolkodott.

\- Szerinted én ezzel ugratlak Titeket? - nézett rá kissé dühösebben - Ezzel szórakoztatom magam álmomban mi? Jó vicc Rodney.

\- Na ezt mondom! Előbb hinném el, ha azt mondanád, hogy minden esete focit nézel, mint azt, hogy álmodban az MIT egyik laborjában vagy. - mutatott felé - Ezért gyanús!

\- Oké! Rendben. - próbálta a két egymásnak feszülő férfit megbékíteni Carson - Akkor most ezt abbahagyjuk, és megvizsgáljuk az alezredest.

\- Muszáj doki? - nézett rá Sheppard.

\- Ezredes. Ha nem derítjük ki miért álmodik olyan dolgokról, amikről eddig nem, akkor azzal csak rontunk az állapotán. Orvosi kötelességem megtenni mindent, amit csak tudok. Szóval most fiam, szépen velem jön!

Sheppard fanyar mosolyát egy sóhajtása olvasztotta le az arcáról, s elindult Carson után.

A gyengélkedőre érve Keller arra lett figyelmes, hogy Carson leülteti egy ágyra az alezredest. Mivel az adminisztrációt írta, így az még várhatott pár pillanatot. Érdeklődve érkezett meg hozzájuk.

\- Elnézést, hogy zavarok. Talán valami gond van? - nézett rájuk.

\- Nem alszom valami jól mostanában. - mondta Sheppard.

\- Valami újdonság? - próbálta enyhíteni a dolgot Jennifer.

Sheppard vette a poént, ő is elmosolyodott. Utána komoly lett.

\- A gond az doktornő, hogy az álmomban sokszor az MIT egyik laborjában vagyok. - nézett rá.

Keller először rá, majd Carson-ra pillantott.

\- Ezt még Rodney-tól elhinném, de magától. Már megbocsásson alezredes, de mégis, hogy kerül maga álmában oda?

\- Ez az, amit ki akarunk deríteni. - mondta Carson.

\- Előkészítem az Ős szkennert. - sietett el Keller.

Carson az általános ellenőrzés elvégzése után a szerkezethez ért a katonával. Sheppard lefeküdt. Némi izgalom lett úrrá rajta, ahogy a szkenner elindult. A két orvos a nagy képernyőt figyelte. Mind a ketten leplezett izgalommal vártak. Az eredmény negatív lett. Sehol semmi elváltozás. Minden a legnagyobb rendeben volt.

\- Úgy tűnik ezredes, hogy semmi baja. - fordult oda Carson a felülő férfihez.

\- Ez jó hír doki. - mosolyodott el kicsit kedvetlenül John - Ám az álmaimra nem ad magyarázatot.

\- Lehet, hogy csak kimerült. - közeledett Keller hozzá - Vagy többet pihen, vagy ha úgy ítéljük meg Dr. Beckett-tel, hogy kihat a mindennapi munkájára, akkor felmentjük az aktív szolgálat alól.

\- Azért annyira nem vagyok rosszul! - tiltakozott azonnal Sheppard.

\- Rendben. Akkor kap altatót és minden esete normál időben takarodó! Nincs hajnalba nyúló meccsnézés! - mosolyodott el Carson.

\- Én pedig leállítom Rodney-t, hogy ne cipelje el a laborokba. - mosolygott Keller.

\- Rendben doki...dokik. Ugye most már elmehetek? - állt indulásra készen.

\- El. - mosolyodott el Keller.

Egy hét telhetett el, mikor egy nap estefelé Sheppard lépett be a gyengélkedőre. Egész megjelenéséből és pillantásaiból Carson azonnal leszűrte, hogy valami gond van. Elindult felé és egy csendesebb rész felé intett. A katona értette. Megállt vele szemben.

\- Doki. Nem segít. Egy hete rendesen alszom. Már annyit aludtam, hogy az felér egy fél évnyi alvással összesen. Lorne is átvett pár feladatot tőlem. - pillantása kétségbeesett volt - A héten négyszer voltam a laborban. Ám az egyikben... - hangja kérlelő volt - Ne nézzen hülyének doki, de...

\- Nyugodjon meg ezredes! Mondj el mit látott!

\- Láttam valami technikai dolgokat, meg egy könyvet. A könyvön pedig egy nevet... - a pillantásában benne foglaltatott, hogy közelebb van a megoldáshoz, mint eddig.

\- Jöjjön. - intett felé - Jobb lesz, ha Mr. Woolsey is tud erről.

Elérve a kaputerembe John elszántan indult el felfelé. Rodney épp az ugróhangárból lefelé vezető lépcsőn jött le.

Woolsey már felfigyelt az érkező csapatra. Abbahagyta eddigi elfoglaltságát. Azért megvárta, hogy a protokoll szerint bebocsátást kérjenek tőle.

\- Bejöhetünk? - kérdezte az üvegajtó előtt John.

\- Be. - hangzott Woolsey válasza.

\- Lenne egy dolog, amit meg kellene beszélnünk. - kezdte a beszélgetést Sheppard.

\- Miről lenne szó ? - hangzott kérdőn Richard hangja.

\- Sheppard álmáról. - vágta rá Rodney.

\- Kösz Rodney. - Sheppard egy gúnyos mosoly keretében válaszolt McKay-nek, majd visszafordult - Igen erről lenne szó. - nézett a vezetőjük szemébe.

\- Üljenek le. Hallgatom magukat. - mondta nyugodtan Woolsey, szinte otthon érezte magát az asztal mögött.

\- Összefoglalom Uram. Lehet, hogy elég kusza lesz, de higgye el, nálam jobban ezt senki nem érezheti kuszának. - sóhajtott Sheppard, mire Woolsey higgadt kíváncsisággal figyelte - Egy ideje megmagyarázhatatlan módon álmodom arról, hogy az MIT egyik laborjában vagyok. Soha nem jártam azon a tudományos egyetemen, mi több azt is tudhatja, hogy a tudomány, az nem az én asztalom. Szóval egy ideje ilyen álmok gyötörnek.

\- Azt akarja mondani, hogy furcsa módon olyan álmokat álmodik, amiket eddig nem. - nézett rá még elég türelmesen - A lényeget, ha jól érzem még nem mondta el.

\- Igen Uram. Azért hoztam el magammal Dr. Beckett-tet, mert bizonyíthatja, hogy...remélem nem képzelődöm. - válaszolta.

\- Nem képzelődik? Ezredes? Mégis ezt most úgy értsem, hogy maga esténként kiruccan a földre kutatni? - Woolsey kérdése amennyire viccesnek hatott, annyira mélyen komoly is volt.

\- Mr. Woolsey. Elhiszem, hogy elég megmagyarázhatatlan, de kivizsgáltuk Dr. Kellerrel az alezredest. Semmi baja. Az álmaira sajnos orvosi magyarázatot nem tudok. Csak annyit, hogy ha nem sikerül utána járnunk, akkor az hamar koncentrációs zavarokhoz is vezethet az alezredesnél. Azt hiszem nem kell mondanom, hogy milyen hátrányokkal járna ez az eshetőség.

\- Értem doktor, de maguk akkor is azt állítják, hogy az alezredes az álmában a Földön van valami egyetemi laborban. Elég hihetetlenül hangzik. - érvelt Woolsey.

\- Nézze. Ismeri már annyira az alezredest, hogy tisztában legyen azzal, hogy csak akkor folyamodik orvosi, vagy egyéb segítséghez, ha arra tényleg oka van. - tartott ki Sheppard mellett Carson és pillantásai is ezt tükrözték.

\- És honnan tudja, hogy nem álom volt? - nézett kérdőn rájuk.

\- Láttam egy nevet. - mondta ki a kulcsot Sheppard.

\- Utána kéne járni. Lehet az ezredes álmai mégis csak kötődnek valamihez,...vagy valakihez. - nézett Woolsey-ra Beckett.

Sheppard már felállt és egy papírdarabot adott át Richard-nak. A város vezetője vetett rá egy pillantást, majd visszanézett az előtte álló férfire. Csend. Két másodpercig a bent levőkre olyan "erő" hatott, mintha csak valaki leállította volna az időt.

\- És most mi lesz? - törte meg végül a csendet Sheppard.

Woolsey szeméből az ezredes kiolvasta a választ. A szavak már a megbeszélés végét jelölték ezután.

\- Most mehetnek! - szólította fel őket.

Sheppard még pár másodpercig nézett Woolsey-ra, majd bólintva elindult. McKay mocorogva tudakolózott halkabb hangon, de nem ment semmire sem. Woolsey gondterhelt arccal ült az íróasztalánál. Könyökére támaszkodva nézte az üvegajtón keresztül egyre távolodó férfi alakját. Pillantásai áttértek az elé helyezett papírcetlire. Ezután a Csillagkapura pillantott, ami szilárdan és megkérdőjelezhetetlen bizonyítékként állt előtte arról, hogy vannak dolgok, amik felettébb meghatározzák egy ember életét.


	2. Labor látogatás

Labor látogatás

"Álomból valóság,  
valóságból álom? "

Richard Woolsey sokat gondolkodott, mit is tegyen Sheppard álmaival kapcsolatban. Ezenkívül ott volt még a város vezetése is, - ami nem kis munkának bizonyult számára - , főleg annyi idő után, hogy újra a Pegazusban vannak. Felvette a kapcsolatot a feletteseivel is ez ügyben. A választ nemrég kapta meg. A számítógépen levő íráson jártak a pillantásai, mikor a kapu hirtelen aktiválódott. Sheppard-ék tértek vissza egy újabb felderítésről. A kód megérkezése után megadta a parancsot a pajzs leengedésére. Elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. A kaputerem a megszokott, halvány fényben úszott, amelyet az eseményhorizont okozott. Pár másodperc múlva a négy személy kilépett a kör alakú Ős tárgyból. Woolsey a lépcső alján várta Őket.

\- Mi hír odaát? - érdeklődött.

\- Békés. A Lidércek eddig még nem tértek vissza a bolygójukra. - válaszolta John, miközben a fegyverét kapcsolta le a mellényről.

\- Figyelmeztettük őket. - szólt egyhangúan Teyla.

\- Rendben, mehetnek. - utasította Őket, majd elindult. Hirtelen visszafordult az alezredes felé, aki épp lefelé tartott a lépcsőn, a gyengélkedő felé vezető folyosó irányába.

\- Alezredes! El kell mennem egy diplomáciai tárgyalásra. Délután öt órakor várom Magát, Dr. McKay-t és Dr. Beckett-tet az irodámba! - hangzott az egyértelmű parancs.

\- Rendben, ott leszünk. - vette tudomásul a dolgot, majd sietett tovább.

A megadott időpontban a három férfi mit sem tudva igyekezett Richard irodája felé.

\- Jöjjenek be. - hangzottak város vezetőjének szavai nyugodtan. Ebből mégis kiérződött valamiféle komoly jelleg, amitől a most érkezettekben apró kíváncsiság hullámzott.

\- Miért hívatott minket? - érdeklődött John, miközben Rodney-t figyelte, aki már megint egy kézi számítógépen dolgozott.

Épp egy munka kellős közepén szakította félbe a tudóst a hír a tárgyalásról. Nem repesett az örömtől. Zsörtölődött, miért is kell neki ott lennie valahol, és ott biztos valami unalmas beszélgetést végighallgatnia, miközben dolgozhatna inkább.

\- Döntést hoztam az álmával kapcsolatban. - nézett eleinte hideg tekintettel az előtte levőkre - Nehéz volt. Tudják, ez nagy felelősség. Ezért nem lehet semmit elkapkodni. Minden lehetőséget át kellett pontról pontra gondolnom.- ismertette azt, hogy mire jutott, miközben John-t látszólag majd szétfeszítette az ideg.

\- Lehetne a lényegre térni?- türelmetlenkedett Sheppard.

\- Elhiszem, hogy izgatott alezredes, de előbb hadd fejezzem be, amit mondani szerettem volna. - intette nyugalomra diplomata érzékének minduntalan nyugodt megnyilvánulásával Woolsey. Várt pár pillanatot és folytatta. - Ismertettem az IOA-val az információkat, amiket megadott. Az egyetemről, a látottakról, mi több a névről is tájékoztattam őket. S, nagyon úgy fest a dolog, hogy megtaláltuk a személyt.

\- Na, ne... - bukott ki Rodney-ból – Sheppard-nak még az álmai is valóra válnak. Ezt a mázlistát... - mondta lehangolóan magára nézve. Ő bármikor is álmodik egy ZPM-el, bezzeg az nem válik valóra.

\- Hallgass már Rodeny! - szólította fel Carson.

\- Mr. Woolsey. Kérem folytassa. - már egy apró megkönnyebbült és boldog mosollyal az arcán várta a fejleményeket - Ott tartottunk, hogy megtalálta a személyt... - mondta Sheppard továbbra is izgatottan.

\- Igen. Az MIT-n végzi a tanulmányait. Emilia Von-nak hívják. Mi több, nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy a birtokába került némi idegen technológia. - magyarázta Woolsey és egy pár lapból álló, fényképekkel illusztrált szöveget fordított a bent levők szeme elé.

\- Mégis, hogy kerülhetett hozzá? - érdeklődött Sheppard, miközben sután felmérte az előtte levő dokumentumot.

\- Honnan tuják, hogy tényleg idegen technológia? - érdeklődött Rodney, alapvetően kételkedve.

Woolsey megfordította az első lapot és rámutatott az ujjával egy képre.

\- Mivel Dr. McKay, ezen a képen szereplő kristály eléggé egyezik az itt megtalálhatóakkal, amik a városban vannak. - válaszolta teljesen nyugodtan.

McKay még jobban szemügyre akarta venni a képet, elkapta az asztalról és hitetlenkedve bámulta.

\- Az IOA mit derített ki? - érdeklődött Sheppard.

\- Még keresnek. - nézett rá Woolsey - A lány valahogy kapcsolatba került idegen, mi több valószínűleg Ős technológiával. Mi több, amit azt már tudjuk, Sheppard alezredes... - kereste a megfelelő szót - úgymond "álmába" is beférkőzött. Ebből az következik, hogy ha Ős technológiáról van szó, akkor a lány rendelkezik Ős génnel is az aktiválásához.

\- Ha csak előtte nem aktiválta neki valaki... - szólt szkeptikusan McKay.

\- Ez az eset is fennáll doktor. Épp ezért fog maguk közül Sheppard és Maga a Földre utazni, hogy fényt derítsen a rejtélyre.

\- Nem, mintha nekem nem lenne kedvem hozzá... - szólalt meg Rodney - Mégis itt kellene maradnom Zelenkának segíteni. Tudják, jobban szeretem szem előtt tartani a munkát. - McKay már megint kinyilvánította felsőbbrendűségét tudóstársai között.

Woolsey töprengett egy kicsit.

\- Rendben, maga marad Dr. McKay. Amennyiben sikerül megszereznünk a fennálló technológiát, abban az esetben számítok a munkájára. - zárta le, majd Carson felé fordult - Dr. Beckett! Maga jelöljön ki egy orvost, aki a helyszínen el tudja végezni a génellenőrzést.

\- Uram. Nem mehetnék személyesen?

\- Úgy tudom Dr. Keller-el dolgozik épp valami elég fontos ügyön. - magyarázta Woolsey.

\- Igen Uram, de megoldható lenne. Szeretnék az alezredessel tartani. - mondta.

\- Rendben. Beszélje meg a doktornővel és mehet. - egyezett bele.

\- Köszönöm. - mondta megrendítő őszinteséggel John.

Woolsey apró bólintása volt a válasz rá.

\- Mivel megyünk? - érdeklődött már megint John, akin látszódott az izgalom megannyi jele. Az ezredes, még mindig alig tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg nem álmodott.

\- A Daedalus ma indul vissza a Földre, szívesen elviszik magukat. - válaszolt Richard biztató pillantást vetve rájuk.

\- Ja, és még le nem felejtem. - mosolyodott el Woolsey - A lány, ha Davis őrnagynak helyesek az információi, nem más, mint egy légierő ezredesének lánya. Szóval nagyon úgy tűnik...

\- Von ezredes? - csodálkozott Sheppard hunyorgó szemekkel.

\- Talán ismeri? - lepődött meg a város vezetője.

\- Hallottam már róla, de még személyesen nem találkoztam vele. Egy légierő Főparancsnokságot vezet a Földön. Uram, ha ez igaz akkor... - nem fejezhette be, Woolsey megelőzte.

\- Valószínűleg, az IOA beleegyezésével és persze akkor, ha akar, csatlakozhat az expedícióhoz. - válaszolta - Persze figyelembe véve azt, amit publikált - nézett a papírokra - Erre minden esélye meg is van.

\- Az apja tudja? Mármint azt, hogy... - egyszer csak Sheppard megállt - Mégis tudja, hogy rám volt "kapcsolódva"? Úgy értem... Mi van, ha fogalma sincs arról, hogy mit talált? Vagy mi van nála?

\- Ezekre az információkra nem itt fogja megkapni a választ alezredes. Jobb lenne, ha indulnának és felkészülnének az útra. Caldwell ezredes már várja magukat. - zárta a beszélgetést Woolsey megszokottan, lényegre törően és diplomatikusan.

\- Igen Uram. - bólintott Sheppard.

Beckett és McKay után elhagyta az irodát.

Az utazás a szokásos napi rutinnal telt Carson és John számára. De most sokkal izgatottabbak voltak, mint máskor. Sokat beszélgettek és már nagyon várták, hogy megérkezzenek. Mind a ketten érezték, hogy ez egy igazán érdekes történet kezdete lehet, ha beigazolódik az álom. S a szívük mélyén mind a ketten bíztak ebben…

Az MIT épülete előtt egy fekete furgon állt. Davis őrnagy hátrált egy kicsit, mikor is fényes csillogással megérkezett mellé Sheppard és Carson.

\- Alezredes! Doktor! Örülök, hogy látom magukat. - köszöntötte őket.

\- Őrnagy! - válaszolta John bólintva.

\- Én is örvendek. - mosolygott megszokásához híven, őszinte nyíltsággal Beckett.

\- Mr. Woolsey azt hiszem beavatta önöket a legtöbb dologba az akcióval kapcsolatban. Az első lépés az, hogy bemegyünk és beszélünk a lánnyal. - kezdett bele Davis.

\- Akkor ezek szerint az épületben van. - jegyezte meg John.

\- Igen alezredes. Még pontosabban egy kutatólaborban. - mosolyodott el.

\- Folytassa, nem akartam félbeszakítani. - mondta John és intett.

\- Vagyis felvesszük vele a kapcsolatot. Megpróbáljuk kideríteni mit tud a kezében levő idegen technológiáról, majd - kissé furán, leplezve a kétségeit, ám magára erőltetve egy kis megértést, folytatta - rátértünk az alezredes álmára. Lehet, hogy valamelyik információ ismerős lesz számára.

\- Mi van akkor, ha szegényt teljesen lesokkoljuk? - aggódott Carson - Nem állíthatunk oda csak úgy, és mondhatjuk azt neki, hogy idegen technológia van a kezében. Mi több lehet, hogy van benne egy galaxisokat átszelő idegen emberi életforma génállománya...

Davis megértően mosolygott.

\- Nem először csináljuk ezt doktor. Nyugodjon meg, minden rendben lesz. - válaszolta rutinnal.

\- És mi lesz utána? - érdeklődött John - Woolsey említette az apját.

\- Amennyiben bebizonyosodik, hogy rendelkezik az Ősök génállományával, mi több tényleg idegen technológia van nála, felajánljuk neki a csatlakozást az Atlantiszon levő bázishoz. De ez merőben függ attól, hogy honnan is tett szert a technológiára. - válaszolta Davis és közben kapott egy üzenetet a fülesére. - Értettem. Maradjanak a helyükön. Azonnal indulunk. - a két nemrég érkezettre nézett.

\- Értem. Vagyis először próbáljuk nem sokkolni, amennyire lehet. Utána meg meggyőzni, hogy jöjjön Atlantiszra. - Sheppard elmosolyodott azon, mikor eszébe jutott az, amikor Carson elszólta magát a jég alatt levő antarktiszi bázison.

A három fő mellé még két katona is társult, egyenruhában. Davis öltönyben, Sheppard farmerben és ingben, Carson is civil öltözékben lépett be az épület ajtaján. Elég feltűnő jelenség volt a csapat. Mindenki megállt, megfordult, vagy csak elnémult egy pillanatra. Davis őrnagy elintézte a hivatalos részt, így csakhamar megerősítést kaptak arról, hogy a keresett személy jelenleg pontosan merre van az épületben. Útba igazítást is kaptak. Így elindultak a megadott labor felé.

A számítógép újabb elemzésbe kezdett egy megadott paraméter szerint. Az előtte levő papírokon járt a tekintete, amelyen számok és grafikonok sorakoztak. A másik oldalon egy laptop működött. Az egész helyiségben ismerős, technikai labor illat keringett. A labor ajtaja nyitva volt. A folyosón diákok és professzorok sétáltak. Davis mikor közelebb ért, bekopogott.

\- Üdvözletem. Szabad? - érdeklődött.

A lány, aki eddig háttal ült, megfordult.

\- Jöjjön be. - egy pillanatra még a papírok vonták el a pillantását és a toll, amit letett.

Nem igazán tudatosult még benne az, hogy ki is szólt hozzá. Miután felállt, meglátta a csapatot. Nem a normál ijedség fogta el, hanem egy mélyebb, pánik szerű félelem. Nem igazán tudta leplezni. Mivel nem sokan keresték fel eddig a katonaságtól itt, ezért halkabb hangon megszólalt.

\- Ugye...a szüleim...jól vannak? - suttogta szinte megdermedve a félelemtől.

Davis-nek és John-nak ekkor vált világossá, hogy szegény lányra jobban ráhozták a frászt, mit várták. Pedig még csak most léptek be. Mi lesz itt, ha kiderül az idegen technológia? Nem is beszélve még Atlantiszról, a furcsa álmokról, meg az Ős génről. Davis meg akart szólalni, ám Sheppard megelőzte.

\- Nyugodj meg! - tegezte le azonnal. Úgy érezte ez most kézenfekvőbb megoldás lesz, mintha a magázódásnál marad - A szüleid jól vannak.

Ahogy John a szavakat mondta, úgy látszódott a lányon, hogy a hirtelen ijedség szinte levedlik róla. Egy furcsa kíváncsiság kúszott a helyére, ahogy figyelte a bent levőket.

\- Elnézést a viselkedésem miatt. - szabadkozott azonnal - Csak tudják, megijedtem. A katonaság elég kevés esetben keres meg valakit csak úgy, a többit azt hiszem sejthetik.

\- Akkor, ha nem tévedünk Emilia Von-hoz van szerencsénk, igaz? - nézett rá komolyan Davis.

A lány bólintás közepette válaszolt.

\- Igen. Üdvözlöm Magukat. Emilia Von. Miben segíthetek? - érdeklődött.

Sheppard úgy vélte jobb, ha csendben marad. Carson meg orvos létére, addig nem gondolt a szavak terepére merészkedni, míg el nem jön az ideje annak, hogy a saját szakterületében jeleskedjen. Múltkor elég rosszul sült el a dolog, nem akarta Sheppard esetét utánozni. Davis intett a velük levő két katonának, akik kimentek és becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót. A lány egy helyben állt. Csendben, ám egyre növekvő pulzussal és kíváncsisággal várta, hogy a jövevények a tárgya térjenek.

\- A nevem Paul Davis őrnagy. Ő itt mellettem John Sheppard alezredes és doktor Carson Beckett. - mutatta be társait.

A két másik ember bólintott. Emilia viszonozta. Még mindig csak állt ott.

\- A légierőtől jöttek? - érkezett a kérdés.

\- Úgy is mondhatjuk. - mondta Sheppard, aki Davis-re nézve egy pillantással intézte el az előbbi mondatának "pontatlanságát".

\- Az egyik, nemrégiben publikált kutatásáról szeretnénk pár információt kapni. - indult el lassan Paul.

Emilia láthatólag azonnal kapcsolt, hogy miről van szó. Igaz, sok publikációja még nem volt, általában csapatban dolgoztak, több professor támogatásával. Mégis a három férfi azonnal láthatta, hogy a lány rájött arra, mi érdekli őket.

\- A kristályszerkezetben való adattárolásról lenne szó, ha jól értem. - szavaiban megbújt a normál zengés mögötti kíváncsiság. Mégsem mozdult. Szinte felmérte az előtte állókat. - Mi köze ehhez a légierőnek? - érdeklődött - Elnézést, de tudatták volna velem, ha ilyesféle találkozót akartak volna.

Davis és Sheppard meglepődött.

\- Szigorúan titkos kérdésről van szó. - szólalt meg John.

Emilia nézte őt és úgy pásztázta, mintha ismerte volna. Mégsem szólt semmit.

\- Nézze. Sürgős lenne, hogy megtudjunk pár információt. - lépett közelebb Davis.

\- A kutatás publikus volt. Ott vannak a papíron az eredmények. Mégis miért jöttek maguk ide személyesen? Miféle információ kellhet maguknak, amit csak eképp szerezhetnek meg? - érdekes védekezés volt. A lány maga is tudta, hogy a légierő, vagy a katonaság, csak úgy nem fog eljönni egy egyetemi kutatóközpontba. Paul sóhajtott és Sheppard-ra nézett.

\- Emilia. Tudom, hogy most eléggé furán fog hangzani, amit mondani fogok. Mégis, azt hiszem jobb lesz minél előbb túlesni ezen. Paul Davis őrnagy vagyok. A Bolygóvédelemért felelős kormányhivataltól jöttem. Szükségünk lenne a segítségére. Segít nekünk? - nem hagyott a mondatai közepén időt arra, hogy a vele szemben álló megszólalhasson.

\- Úgy látom elég fontos maguknak az a kutatási eredmény. - nézett rájuk komolyan, majd picit elmosolyodott - Segítek, ha tudok. Akkor a kristály vizsgálati anyagokat szeretnék látni? - kérdezte. Valamennyire felkészülve arra, hogy elmesélje az egészet, röviden.

\- Igen. Az. - lépett közelebb Davis, s barátságosan megérdeklődte - Mesélne arról, hogy miként is sikerült szert tennie a kutatás alapjául szolgáló üvegdarabra? - Davis azét nem nevezte kristálynak, az amúgy kristályt, mert remélte ezzel oldhatja kissé az eddig kialakult feszült pillanatokat.

\- Kristály... - javította ki Emilia, enyhe mosoly kíséretében - Úgy tűnik egy eléggé bonyolult kristály. Az üveg az más. - ezzel elindult és előszedett egy mappát.

Eközben Sheppard és Carson is felzárkóztak Davis mellé.

\- Bolygóvédelem... - gondolkodott Emilia, míg az egyik szekrényben tett-vett - Még soha nem hallottam róla. Talán valamiféle ökológiai hivatal és egyben katonai létesítmény? - nézett rájuk egy pillanatra.

\- Részben... - vágta rá Davis - Esetleg láthatnánk a kristályt is? - érdeklődött tovább.

\- Mindet, vagy csak az épen maradt érdekli önöket? - kérdése színtiszta érdeklődést sugallt.

\- Több is van? - lepődött meg Sheppard.

\- Igen, van pár törött darab is. - válaszolt a lány.

Egy nagyobb papírköteget és egy dobozt tartott a kezében. A legközelebbi asztalnál megállt, letette. A három férfire nézett. Carson még némán, de kíváncsian szemlélődött. John és Davis előrébb lépett és várták, hogy felnyíljon a "kincses ládika".

\- A kutatás alapja az volt, hogy miként lehetne adatokat tárolni különböző kötéssel rendelkező kristályszerkezetekben. - pár lapot mutatott, amit a katonák érdeklődéssel figyeltek. Még semmit sem ismertek fel, ami hasznosnak lett volna nevezhető. Carson közelebb jött. A katonák komolyságát, mosolygós arcával és kedvesen csengő hangjával próbálta feloldani.

\- S honnan szerezte ezeket a kristályokat? - nézett a lányra, aki a kérdéssel párhuzamosan felnyitotta a dobozt.

Sheppard és Carson a pillanat parányi részében ismerték fel az Ősök általi technológiát, de Davis is tudta, hogy mit lát.

\- Egy geológus csoport találta egy ásatáson. - válaszolta nyugodtan, és közelebb tette a nézelődőkhöz a dobozt - Nem tudták megállapítani, hogy milyen korból való, így ketté osztották a leletet. Mivel anyám geológus, az egyetem átvett pár kristályt kutatási célokra. Így kerültek ide. Remélték talán találunk valamit. Vagy elbíbelődünk vele egy kicsit. Tudják, több szem többet lát. - a csoportra nézett, akiken furcsa arcvonásokat vélt felfedezni - A régészek azt mondták, hogy lehet valamiféle díszítőelemek lehettek, vagy valami térképábrák. Akkor még üvegnek nézték őket.

Néma csend költözött a társaság közé. Emilia a papírok között keresett.

\- A kutatás érdekes volt. Igaz, hogy semmi értelmeset sem találtunk, de kezdetnek nagyon hasznos kutatási eredménynek nevezhetjük. - visszafogottan elmosolyodott - Egyszer a számítógép képernyőjén érdekes összevisszaság jelent meg. Láttam már ilyet. Egyszer, mikor egy rossz alaplap és grafikus kártya okozott galibát. - eléjük nyújtott egy papírlapot - Látják. Elég kusza, négyetek, téglalapok...

A három személy közül Sheppard és Carson egymásra nézetek a megdöbbentségtől. A papíron Ős szöveg törmelékek voltak. Ekkor már biztosak voltak abban, hogy köze van a kristályoknak az Ősökhöz. Sheppard Davis-re nézett olyan pillantással, amiből az őrnagy tudta, hogy itt az idő.

\- Emilia. Azt hiszem el kell mondanunk Önnek valamit. - kezdte a férfi, mire Emilia ránézett. - Azok a kristályok nem földi eredetűek.

\- Hogy érti, hogy nem földi eredetűek? - furcsán, gyanúsan pislogott.

\- Azért jöttünk, mert meghatározott hivatali részlegek látták a kutatást. S a képeket a kristályról. Amik...

\- Elnézést, de maguk most miről is beszélnek? Mit is keresnek itt valójában? - Emilia hirtelen megrémült, hátrálni kezdett.

\- Nyugalom! Nem kell félnie! - mondta Davis.

\- Nem akarjuk bántani! - csatlakozott Carson is.

Emilia a telefonját kereste. Megtalálta, és azonnal az apját akarta rajta tárcsázni, mikor Sheppard kényszerű, suttogó hangon megszólalt.

\- Nem álmodott véletlenül mostanában...valami elég érdekeset? Valami filmbe illőt? - nézett rá Sheppard kérdőn. Tekintete jelezte, hogy tovább is folytatja, ha nem telefonál.

Emilia fogta még a telefont. Szeme Sheppard-on járt. Komolyan, ám halkabban szólalt meg.

\- Mi köze ennek ehhez a kutatáshoz?

John közelebb ment, fenntartva a szemkontaktust.

\- Emilia. Tudom, hogy jelenleg eléggé össze vagy zavarodva. - szeme meglepő nyugodtságot árasztott, amiben megbújt a remény fénye is. - Egy ideje nem álmodsz valami furát? Lehetetlent? Nem látsz olyan dolgokat, amiket eddig nem?

\- Nem nézzük őrültnek, ne féljen. - fűzte hozzá komolyan Davis.

Carson közelebb ment, s megállt Sheppard mellett.

\- Kedvesem. Ha láttál valamit, kérlek mondd el. Nem fogunk sem kinevetni, sem bántani. Fontos lenne. - mosolya bátorító volt, s szemeiben őszinte emberi érzések tükröződtek.

\- Pár hónapja...van, hogy néha furcsákat álmodom. Nem mindig. - nézett rájuk, de főleg Sheppard néma mozdulatlansága lepte meg, aki várta a válaszát. - Olyan mintha egy sci-fi-ben lennék. - megállt. Mikor a három ember némán várt s nem mozdult folytatta - Láttam bolygókat. Láttam valami csatának tűnő dolgokat. Elég rémisztő volt. Ám láttam valami igen szépet is. Valami csodálatosat. Olyan volt, mint egy nagy...csillag a vízen...

\- Nem érezted úgy, hogy mintha valaki más szemén keresztül néznéd ezeket? - érdeklődött Sheppard.

\- Álmunkban ez általában így van nem? Egyszer így, egyszer amúgy látjuk a dolgokat. - válaszolta, s kissé frusztráltan állt ott. Eddig senkinek sem beszélt ezekről az álmokról. Most mégis itt áll három ismeretlen, akik mintha tudnának valamit.

\- Nem hallott neveket? Nem érzett valamit? - érdeklődött Carson.

\- Nem. Nem éreztem. Olyan volt, mintha tévét néznék. Csak elég összevisszaság volt benne. Nem tudnám összefoglalni. - megállt s kissé ijedten nézett a kristályokra - Ezek miatt van?

\- Nem tudjuk. - válaszolta Davis.

\- Lehet, hogy valami szerkezet részei? Ami összekapcsolta a... - suttogta Carson John-nak.

\- Szerinted találtak mást is? Csak nem tudják mit és beindíthatták, beindíthatta? - kérdezett vissza.

\- Meglehet. - vont vállat.

\- Ezeknek a kristályoknak köze lehet az álmaimhoz? - nézett rájuk a lány kissé félve, ám érdeklődő pillantással.

\- Az ásatáson, nem találtak véletlenül valamit? Amihez ezek a kristályok tartoztak? - kérdezte az alezredes.

\- Nem. Azt nem. Azért is törtek össze, mert a markoló miközben az ásatást végezték, felhasította azt a réteget. Voltak ott még kövek, meg régi agyagedények, meg ilyenek. - válaszolta a lány - De mi köze van a kutatásnak az álmaimhoz?

Davis Sheppard-ra nézett, aki Carson-ra. Ezután Sheppard bólintott Davis-nek, aki kivett valamit a zsebéből. Hozzáértő szemek egyből felismerhették az Ősök által készített életjeldetektort. Sheppard terve volt, hogy ne azonnal orvosi dolgokkal ijesszék meg a célszemélyt. Inkább hozzá közelebb álló ágon derítsék ki a gén meglétét, vagy hiányát. Davis kezében az eszköz inaktívan, masszív borításával valami hadi kütyünek nézett ki.

\- Látott már ilyet? - kérdezte Davis.

A lány visszahúzódottan szemlélte még az eszközt. Pillantásaival mérte fel aprólékosan, s gondolkodott. Valami PDA szerűségnek vélte első ránézésre. Megszólalt.

\- Nem. - válaszolta egyértelműen - Köze van ahhoz, ami elhangozott az imént? - nézett rá.

Davis nem válaszolt, hanem a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét, és a benne nyugodtan fekvő eszközt. Emilia ebből azt értette ki, hogy a férfi azt akarja, hogy vegye el és nézze meg. Óvatosan az eszköz felé nyúlt. Sheppard és Carson feszülten figyeltek. Emilia megfogta az addig ismeretlen eszközt, és az idegen technológia azon nyomban bekapcsolt. Sheppard boldogan elmosolyodott. Carson elégedetten fújta ki a visszatartott levegőt, miközben Davis megszólalt.

\- Ez mostantól túlmutat azon. - válaszolta, majd elkezdett valami kódfélét mondani a rádiójába. Kinyílt az ajtó és az egyik katona átadott egy mappát.

Emilia csak a mozgást érzékelte a közelében. Nézte az eddig még soha nem látott eszközt, amiről azonnal tudta, hogy valamiféle számítógép. Mikor meglátta a jeleket a borításán, - amik egyeztek azzal, amit a számítógép "generált" és hibának véltek- , csak egyre izgatottabb lett. Szinte nyugtatnia kellett magát, így mély lélegzetet vett minduntalan, míg az eszközt nézte. Azon hirtelen pontok jelentek meg, majd egyre több pont. Ezek mellett pittyegés hangja törte meg a csendet. Felnézett.

\- Szabadna megtudnom, hogy ez mégis micsoda? - érdeklődött.

\- Egy Ős életjeldetektor. - mosolygott John. A lány értetlen pillantása nem hatott rá. Örömét nem tudta elnyomni, hogy beigazolódott a tény, miszerint a lányban is van Ős gén.

\- Emilia Von. Ön véletlenül kapcsolatba került olyan technológiával, ami meghaladja a földi kereteket. - Davis szólalt meg és látszott rajta, hogy nem akarja, hogy valaki is megzavarja, így a lány csendben maradt. Kinyitotta a dossziét és egy tollat is tett bele. - Ez itt két darab titoktartási nyilatkozat. - ismertette komolyan. - Az első arra vonatkozik, amit alá kell írnia a nemrég elhangzott beszélgetésünk miatt, amibe a kristályok is beletartoznak. - szünetet tartott - A másik arra vonatkozik, hogy ha azt aláírja, akkor fel fogunk ajánlani Önnek egy állást. Mi több, többet fog megtudni arról a dologról is, amit a kezében tart. Amennyiben több időre lenne szüksége, hogy eldöntse, az idő rendelkezésére áll. Addig mi kint fogunk várni. - nyújtotta felé a mappákat.

Emilia nézte a papírokat tartalmazó mappákat, a kezében levő idegen számítógépszerűséget és hirtelen kisebb sokkot kapott. Nem tudta, hogy most aláírja a papírt, vagy ne írja alá. Adja vissza a kezében levő dolgot, esetleg kérjen időt és felhívja az apját, vagy mi is legyen. Átnyújtotta Johnnak az életjeldetektort, akinek a kezében az tovább működött. Ez meglepte egy kicsit. Elvette a papírokat, majd Davis megjegyezte.

\- Kérem ne hívja fel az apját! Von ezredes nem rendelkezik a megfelelő hozzáférési szinttel ezen információkhoz. Nem érné meg zárt kapukra találnia. Higgye el, amikor azt mondtam, hogy szigorúan titkos dologról van szó, az úgy is volt. - ezzel Davis intett John és Carson felé, majd kimentek.

Emilia állt a kezében a mappával és a kifelé sétáló három személy alakját figyelte. Amikor azok elhagyták a labort, elsétált az asztalig és leült. Először maga elé tette a mappát. Még összecsukva, csak a benne levő toll hajtotta meg annak felső részét pár fokos ívben, így az nem olvadt bele az asztal sík lapjának felületébe. Az asztalra könyökölt, kezét összekulcsolta maga előtt. Állát ráhelyezte és a dobozban levő kristályokat figyelte. Mikor megkapták a leletet, azt hitte mindenki, hogy valami üvegdíszek, vonalakkal. Azt is gondolták, hogy valamiféle térkép elemei voltak. Ám arra senki sem gondolt, hogy azok valami, nem földi eredetű dolgok.

~ Nem földi eredetű...Te jó ég! - esett le a lánynak ~ Csak nem azt akarják mondani, hogy ezek az űrből kerültek ide? ~ ez a gondolat töredék indította el a fantáziáját.

Felvette az egyiket. Megnézte, körbeforgatta, átnézett rajta. Ekkor hirtelen, mint derült égből villámcsapás, fényesedett meg előtte, az, amire eddig nem jöttek rá.

\- Ezek, ezek itt... - megnézte a többit is - Ezek nem díszes vonalak, hanem egy áramkör részei... - hihetetlenül boldog volt, miközben egyszerre öntötte el valamiféle félelem is, amikor a "Szigorúan titkos" szóösszetételt meglátta a mappán.

Minden tudós lélek áhítozik azután, hogy olyan tudományos kísérletek része lehessen, ami megrázza a világot. Most úgy érezte ennek a küszöbén áll. Valamit felfedezhettek a kristályokban, mert ezért jöttek ide. Ám akkor miért adták a kezébe azt az eszközt? Mégis mi célt szolgált? Mit jelentett az, hogy ez már túlmutat mindenen, amit eddig hallott? A legjobban mégis az érdekelte, hogy ehhez az egészhez mégis hogyan kapcsolódnak a fura álmai? Egyre zavarosabb volt minden. Visszatette a kristályokat, az őket eddig biztonságban ovó tárolódobozba. Sóhajtott egyet és kinyitotta a mappát. Nézte a két dokumentumot. Az egyik arra való, hogy titokban maradjon a kristály titka. A másik talán ajtót nyit valami olyan dologba, amit eddig még nem is remélt.

Ez igaz volt, ha aláírja, akkor nem ajtó tárul ki előtte, hanem a Csillagkapu. S mindenki, aki valaha látta a Csillagkaput, az tudja, hogy azon túl nem csak az univerzum van...

A lány aláírta az első papírt. Sejtette, hogy enélkül el sem fognak menni a kint várakozó személyek. A másikra pillantott. Elmerengett az álmain, amik elég nehezen feleleveníthetőek voltak, leginkább összevisszaságuk miatt. Nem tudta miért, de Sheppard valamiért nagyon ismerős volt neki. Ám a mellette állón is felfedezte, hogy valamiért Sheppard közvetlenebb társa lehet. Nem tudta, de valahogy kiérezte. A harmadik, aki diplomatikus megjelenésén túl katona volt, valahogy kilógott a sorból. A mobiljára tért át a tekintete. Felhívta volna az apját, hogy derítsen ki valamit, ám az őrnagy szavai jutottak az eszébe. Bármi is van annak a hátterében, ami az előbb történt, azt csak úgy tudja meg, ha aláírja a második titoktartási nyilatkozatot is. Ahogy a toll a kezében állt, s írni kezdett, valami furcsa érzése támadt. Izgatott megnyugvás uralta és elmosolyodott. Összecsukta a mappát és az ajtót kinyitva a kint várakozó személyekre pillantott.

\- Davis őrnagy. Bejönnének? - érdeklődött.

Elindultak. Davis, Sheppard, Carson és a katonák is. Beérve az őrség az ajtónál maradt, Davis komolyan nézett rá.

\- Meghozta a döntést? - érdeklődött.

\- Igen. - adta át a mappát - Aláírtam mind a két dokumentumot. - válaszolta komoly pillantással az arcán.

Davis ellenőrizte, ezután elmosolyodott. Sheppard ebből leszűrte a célzást és Carson is kapcsolt.

\- Köszönjük az együttműködését. - válaszolt az őrnagy - Azt hiszem az én munkám ezzel véget is ért. Sheppard, azt hiszem most maguk jönnek. - adta át a szót.

John nem volt valami jó diplomata, de azért nem is volt túl rossz.

\- Emilia. Azzal, hogy aláírtad azokat a papírokat, most be fogunk avatni olyan szigorúan titkos információk által övezett világba, amelyről eddig álmodni sem mertél. - ekkor Sheppard elnevette magát - Ez most azért vicces, mert ki tudja milyen módon, mégis álmodtál róla.

Emilia szemei kikereskedtek, nem értette miről van szó. Ám csendben figyelt tovább. Kíváncsiságát egyre jobban szította fel a férfi minden szava.

\- A kristályok, az előbb a kezedbe adott eszköz, és valószínűleg az álmaid is mind kapcsolatban vannak egy Ősöknek nevezett fajjal. A mese túl hosszú lenne. Nézd el, nem vagyok régész sem történész. Ezért ezt inkább ráhagyom a megfelelő szakértőkre. A lényeg annyi, hogy kapcsolatba kerültél földön kívüli technológiával. Ami még talán jelen esetben fontosabb, rendelkezel egy ritka génnel is. - itt Carson-ra nézett.

\- Ez a gén lehetővé teszi azon személyeknek, akik rendelkeznek vele, hogy azokat a szerkezeteket aktiválni tudják, amelyeket az Ősök létrehoztak. A gén nagyon kevés emberben van jelen a Földön. Te a szerencsések közé tartozol. - mosolygott.

A lány csendben emésztette a hallottakat.

\- Egy kicsit még zavarosak az információk. Elnézést. - gondolkodott, de az előtte állók miatt és a nemrég történt események fényében, ez nem volt túl egyszerű. Levont egy következtetést, amit meg is osztott az előtte állókkal. - Azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy ezt miért is osztják meg velem? Aláírtam a papírokat. Az, hogy még itt vannak azt sejteti, hogy ezzel még nincs vége. - komoly volt - El akarják vinni a kristályokat? - nézett rájuk.

\- Nem csak azokat, hanem Téged is. - válaszolta John és mosolygott.

\- Mégis hova? - nézett rá csodálkozva a lány.

\- Lenne kedved egy olyan helyen dolgozni, amitől eláll a lélegzeted is? - nézett rá jól ismert Sheppard féle mosollyal.

\- Már így is eléggé nehezen kapok levegőt... - válaszolta Emilia és a vicces kijelentése mégis komolyságot tükrözött.

\- Lenne egy állás számodra egy bázison. - mondta Davis.

\- Állás? - lepődött meg a lány - Miféle állás és hol is?

\- Egy mérnöki állás. Azon a csillagon, amit álmodtál. - mosolygott John.

\- Az a csillag alakú hely létezik? - ámult el a lány, majd izgatottan folytatta - Azt akarják mondani, hogy minden, amit álmodtam az igaz? - nézett rájuk meglepődve.

\- Nagyon valószínű, hogy igen. - válaszolta Carson.

\- Akkor lenne kedved Atlantiszon dolgozni? - nézett rá Sheppad.

Emilia a meglepődésből az ámulatba esett, majd ezek között valahol félúton megrekedt.

\- Atlantisz? - nézett rájuk - Igen, lenne. - válaszolta.

\- Alezredes. A mi munkánk ezennel véget ért. Jó utat. - mondta Davis és bólintott - Emilia. Örültem a találkozásnak. Sok szerencsét a Pegazus-galaxisban. - a mosolya után a két katonával távozott. Az ajtó bezáródott, mikor John a lány elé lépett.

\- A Pegazus-galaxisban? - nézett hirtelen meglepődött pillantással John-ra Emilia.

\- Emilia. Elhiszem, hogy most össze vagy zavarodva. Minden kérdésre választ fogsz kapni, de most indulnunk kell. - közölte barátságos siettetéssel. - Nyugalom. Minden rendben lesz. Atlantisz jó hely. Meglátod, imádni fogod. - mosolygott.

\- Rendben. - mondta a lány.

Igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy hova is rohannak. Elvette a telefonját, majd mikor John pillantása a kristályokra tért, értette, hogy azokat is magával kell hoznia. Gyorsan összepakolta. Elindultak a folyosón. John elől, Emilia szorosan mögötte, Carson zárta a sort. Emilia körül mintha lelassult volna az idő. Szorította a dobozt, ami most a jövőjét jelentette. Maga se értette, de úgy érezte kapaszkodnia kell belé. Az ismeretlen világ még csak morzsákat engedett meg neki látni, apró momentumokat. Hirtelen kérdezni sem tudott volna mit. Annyi kérdése volt, hogy napokig sorolhatta volna a két személynek. Kiértek az épületből. Beszálltak egy terepjáróba. Emilia ekkor szólalt meg.

\- Jelentenem kellene a professzorok felé a távollétem. - mondta.

\- Ne aggódj, Davis elintézte. - válaszolta Sheppard - A célállomást tudja. - mondta a katonának, aki a járművet vezette.

A terepjáró kigördült a parkolóból s felületén megcsillant a napfény, ahogy elhagyta az árnyékot jelentő fákat. Emilia akkor lepődött meg, amikor a jármű megállt a házuk előtt.

\- Emilia. Mennyi időre van szükséged, hogy összeszedd a holmijaidat? - érdeklődött John.

\- Mit is kellene csomagolnom? Mennyi időre? - érdeklődött.

\- Ruhákat, és egy-két személyes tárgyat. - válaszolta az alezredes - Készülj fel rendesen. Az lesz a legjobb.

\- Renden. - mondta a lány, majd látszódott rajta, hogy valami nagyon nyomasztja. - A szüleimtől elbúcsúzhatom?

\- Persze. Holnap reggel 7-re érted jövünk. Megfelel? - kérdezte az alezredes. Értette a lány reakcióját.

\- Köszönöm. Reggel találkozunk. - válaszolta.

\- Emlia! - szólította meg Sheppard - Tudod, nem mondhatsz semmit. - mondta, de átadott egy telefonszámot. - Von ezredes bizonyosan kérdezősködni fog. Mondd meg neki, hogy hívja fel ezt a számot.

\- Átadom. - mondta Emilia majd bólintott - Viszlát reggel!

\- Szia! - jött a válasz és a terepjáró elindult.

Emilia belépett a házba és hirtelen elveszettnek érezte magát. Annyit tudott, hogy pakolnia kell. Már délután volt. Nincs sok ideje arra, hogy húzza az időt. Mivel ekkor még egyedül volt otthon, így felment a szobájába. Elővett egy bőröndöt és először az ágyra dobálta azokat a holmikat, amiket vinni akart. Ezt a hegyet idővel dombbá csökkentette. Ezt a dombot pedig lassan nagyjából síksággá egyengette a szortírozás közepette. Mikor már úgy látta, hogy a legszükségesebb dolgok megvannak, akkor elkezdte a bőröndbe belezsúfolni azokat. Ezután leült az ágyra. Azon járt az agya, hogy mi is történt nemrég. Annyival volt csak tisztában, hogy ahova most megy, oda egyszerű ember nem teheti be a lábát. A Pegazus-galaxis. El se hitte hirtelen. Nem egy másik városról van szó, egy teljesen idegen galaxisról. S még annyira keveset tudott mindenről. Valami idegen faj, amihez valahogy Ő is tartozik, készítette azt a kristályt, amit eddig vizsgált. A jelek, amiket puszta hibának véltek, azok mégis értelmes információk lehettek. Mi több lehetnek, mivel azok az emberek akikkel ma találkozott, lehet meg tudják fejteni. Ám sehogy sem fért jelenleg a fejébe, hogy mi köze is van az egésznek az álmaihoz. Egy olyan helyre megy, amit villanásokban látott csak. Elbizonytalanodott kissé. Sheppard megnyugtatta, hogy mindenre választ fog kapni, csak ez adott egy kis megnyugvást. Már esteledett. A szobában elvette az egyik családi képet, ám még úgy érezte magával vinne valamit. Megakadt a pillantása egy érdekes kődarabon. Matt bácsikája készítette még régebben. Egy ásatás után, mikor a geológusok és közöttük anyja is, pár barlangot mértek fel. Matt ügyes volt, így faragott belőle egy kisebb absztrakt alkotást. Minden oldalán valami mintával. A tetejére pedig egy régi áramkör egyik darabját illesztette, gömb alakban. A gömbben pedig egy repülő volt. Olyan volt talán mint egy hógömb. Igaz hó nem volt benne, csak egy apró lámpa világította meg alulról a vadászrepülőt. Ez a három dolog, a kő, a repülő és a lámpa összefoglalta a családját. Mindegyik emlékeztette valakire. Így mosolyogva tette el. Remélte elviheti a másik galaxisba, mivel eléggé nehéz volt, s nem is volt épp könnyű darab betuszkolni. Fél éve kapta a születésnapjára Matt-től. Most nagyon örült ennek. Ettől jobb személyes tárgyra nem is volt szüksége. Óvatosan a ruhák közé rejtette, nehogy eltörjön. Ezután elrendezte a szobáját és még pár fontos dolgot és elindult lefelé. A lépcsőkön találkozott össze anyjával.

\- Szia Emili! - köszöntötte édesanyja - Már itthon is vagy? - érdeklődött.

\- Igen. - válaszolta - Beszélni szeretnék ma veletek. Apu mikor ér haza? - érdeklődött hangjában szoruló izgatottsággal.

\- Nemsokára. Matt is átjön vacsorára. Segítesz? - kérdezte.

\- Persze. - mosolyodott el, s próbált nyugodt maradni.

Miközben a vacsora készült, próbálta ezeket a pillanatokat az eszébe vésni, az itthoni dolgokat elraktározni. Mégis sokszor eszébe jutott mi lesz másnap.

Eljött az este és a vacsora alatt Emilia igen szűkszavú volt. Mikor már végeztek, de még nem pakolták le a terítéket, megszólalt komolyan nézve az asztalnál ülőkre.

\- Anya, Apa, Matt. Ma kaptam egy állásajánlatot. Megkerestek a kutatás miatt, amit múltkor publikáltunk. - mesélte.

\- Ez nagyszerű. - jelentette ki anyja.

\- Emili. Ez igen szép eredmény. - mosolyodott el Matt is.

Apja csendben nézett, ezután megkérdezte.

\- Pontosan hol is van ez és milyen munkakörben? - érdeklődött.

Emilia egy pillanatra magában tartotta a levegőt. Hiszen nem mondhatta azt, hogy egy másik galaxisban fog dolgozni. Elővette a papírt, amin a telefonszám volt. Ezt átnyújtotta az apjának.

\- Mérnökként fogok dolgozni. Azt mondták, hogy ha kérdésed lesz, hívd fel ezt a számot. - mosolyodott el kissé idegesen.

Apja nézte a számot, majd mikor meglátta a papíron a megfelelő jelzést, amit egyes hivatali és céges papírokra szoktak nyomi, eltolta a széket az asztaltól.

\- Elnézéseteket kérem, de ezt el kell intéznem. - mondta és elindult.

Emili nézte az apja körvonalait, ahogy távolodott. Próbált nyugodt maradni így visszanézett az asztalnál ülőkre.

\- Mikor kezdesz kislányom? - nézett rá az anyja.

\- Holnap...reggel... - válaszolta.

\- Már holnap? Az nem gyors egy kicsit? Bírni fogod az egyetem mellett ezt is? - aggódott az anyja, kicsit gyorsnak vélte ezt a munkaügyet.

\- Megoldom. - válaszolta a lány.

Matt némán figyelt. Ismerte már Emilit. Csendesen megkérdezte, mikor az anyja épp kivitt pár tányért.

\- Valami gond van?

\- Nincs. - válaszolta a lány - Csak kicsit ideges vagyok.

\- Emili. Figyelj ide! - Matt hangja suttogó volt, mégis valamiféle erő áradt belőle - Ne félj ettől! Megállod a helyed! Hidd el nekem! - némi zaj hallatszott, Matt Emili szemébe nézett - Ott a helyed... - Matt hangja és pillantása közben Emilin átfutott a hideg.

A pillanatot az anyja törte meg a konyhából jövet, mikor lerakta a süteményt. Pár másodpercre rá érkezett meg az apja is.

\- Gratulálok Emili! - büszke hangja csengett az étkezőben, s a család többi tagjára nézett - Emilia a NASA egyik kutatóállomásán kapott mérnöki állást. Holnaptól ott fog dolgozni. Nagyon neves professzorok és kutatók között.

Emilia elmosolyodott. Ezután elnézte a süteményes tányér szélén játszó fénycsíkot, amit a lámpa fénye keltett életre.

\- Emili. Nem is mondtad... - szólalt meg Matt mosolyogva.

\- Tudjátok, hogy nem szeretek dicsekedni. - válaszolta csendesen.

\- Sok titok van még az Univerzumban... - nevetett Matt - Meg kell fejteni Őket...

Emili elvett egy sütit és miközben beleharapott visszamosolygott Matt-re.

A vacsora gyorsan elmúlt. Matt indulni készült. Elköszönt. Emilia kikísérte az autóig.

\- Matt! - szólította meg, mielőtt még beült volna - Szeretném megköszönni, hogy kiskorom óta segítettél. Nélküled és a technikai zsenialitásod nélkül nem jutottam volna el eddig. Nagyon szépen köszönöm!

Matt ma este egyre furcsább volt. Emilia nem értette. Régen látta már ilyen elrévedőnek a férfit. Még kislánykorában voltak ilyen pillanatok. Matt nézett rá és mosolygott.

\- Nincs mit köszönni. - nevetett, majd átölelte s komolyan a fülébe súgta - A véredben van. - ezután beült az autóba - Vigyázz magadra Emili.

\- Köszönöm! Te is vigyázz magadra Matt! - válaszolta és integetett, ahogy a kocsi elindult.

Megfordult és visszaindult a ház felé. A csillagok már fent ragyogtak. Elnézte őket egy darabig, s azon gondolkodott, hogy merre is lehet a Pegazus-galaxis. Mivel fázni kezdett, így egy mosoly után bement. Felment a szobájába, elintézett még pár dolgot. Az órán már jóval elmúlt éjfél, mire aludni tért. Még egy idegig kattogtak a gondolatok az agyában, mint a relé kapcsolói, csak nem hallatszott semmiféle kattanó hang. Gondolatai között nyomta el az álom.

Reggel már hat óra előtt csörgött az óra. Emilia nem aludt valami sokat. Egyre jobban izgult. Elkészült és levitte a bőröndjét. Apja és anyja már fent voltak. Az időpont pedig egyre jobban közeledett. Anyja megölelte és büszkén nézett rá.

\- Nagyon vigyázz magadra és jó első napot a munkahelyen. - mosolygott.

\- Vigyázni fogok. - mondta Emilia.

Apja is megölelte. Mikor a kocsi megállt előttük, s anyja elment, hogy köszöntse a reggeli vendégeket, apja hivatalos hangon megszólalt.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megállod a helyed. - mondta - Nem tudom, hogy mi köze ennek a hadsereghez, de azt hiszem elég annyit tudnom, amennyit tudok. - elmosolyodott immár apaként - Induljunk. - ezzel megvárta, hogy a lánya átlépje a küszöböt.

Emilia izgulva, gyomrában egy gombóccal az idegességtől és a kíváncsiságtól sétált a reggeli friss levegőn a gépkocsi felé. A bőrönd kerekei apró morajjal gurultak utána, ahogy ment.

\- Jó reggelt. - köszöntötte Johnt.

\- Jó reggelt Emilia! - mosolygott a férfi.

Egy öltönyös férfi lépett oda Emiliához és a csomagját a terepjáró csomagtartójába helyezte. Mielőtt még lecsukta volna, valamit ráillesztett. Ezután visszaszállt. John közelebb ment, mikor Emilia édesapja odaért.

\- Jó reggelt Uram! - köszöntötte. A megszólítást olyan hangnemben mondta ki, hogy Von ezredes azonnal tudta, hogy a vele szemben álló tudja, hogy ki Ő.

\- Üdvözlöm. - bólintott.

Emilia eközben beszállt az autóba.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem Önöket. - mosolygott John.

Emilia apja lekezelt Sheppard alezredessel s közben parancsnak beillő hangszínnel szólalt meg.

\- Vigyázzon rá! - mondta.

\- Igen Uram! - bólintott, érteve a parancsot Sheppard, s elindult az autó felé.

Ahogy helyet fogalt elől, a járművet vezető sofőr bekapcsolta a motort és a terepjáró elindult. Emilia integetett, majd mikor már az utca végénél jártak, megszólalt.

\- Hogyan fogunk eljutni a Pegazus-galaxisba? - érdeklődött.

\- Mindjárt meglátod. - válaszolta John.

Lekanyarodtak és mentek pár percig. A megfelelő helyen a kocsi leparkolt. John kiszállt, kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót. Emilia kilépett és furcsán nézett szét a kietlen, betonfalak között.

Sheppard a rádiója után nyúlt:

\- Itt John Sheppard. A célszemély nálunk van. Felvehetnek minket. - hallatszott Sheppard hangja és a rádió susogó recsegése. Ezután megfogta Emilia vállát.

Pár másodperc múlva a két ember a Daedalus hídján állt. Ekkor azonnal eleresztette a mellette álló személyt és felvette a szokásos alezredesi munkaköri testtartását.

\- Köszöntöm magukat a Daeldalus nevű űrhajó fedélzetén. Caldwell ezredes vagyok, a hajó Kapitánya. - szólt Caldwell erős, vezetői hangon. Persze ezen információk az új tagnak szóltak.

\- Üdvözlöm! Emilia Von. - bólintott, de még fel sem fogta, hogy hol van és miként került ide.

\- Ha nincs más dolgunk indulhatunk? - érdeklődött Caldwell, miközben az ámuló lányt figyelte, ahogy körbenéz a hídon.

\- Igen. - válaszolta Sheppard.

Steven kiadta a parancsot az indulásra. A hajó lassan emelkedni kezdett, majd egyre gyorsult.

\- Hogy kerültünk ide? - érdeklődött Emilia.

\- Teleporttal. - mosolygott Sheppard. Gyorsabb mint kocsi, nem igaz? - mosolygott.

\- Ez is Ős technológia? - érdeklődött.

\- Nem, ez Asgard. - mondta Sheppard.

Emilia meglepődött. Még nem kérdezett semmit. Erre is választ fog kapni, de nem itt és nem azonnal. Nem kérdezett semmit sem, így elvonta a tekintetét a hely, ahol voltak. Pár másodperc után elhagyták a Föld légkörét. A lány csodálkozva figyelte a történéseket. Lassan elkezdtek távolodni. A lány közelebb ment az ablakhoz, majd John követte. Nézte a távolodó objektumot. A Föld egyre csak apróbb és apróbb lett, és lassan a végtelen univerzumban találták magukat.

\- Csodálatos. - mondta meghitten Emilia, miközben a távolodó bolygót figyelte.

Eltűnt a Föld, és már suhantnak is. Furcsa fehéres és kékes sugárban.

\- Beléptünk a hipertérbe. - tudatta a férfi mi is történt. - Gyere, megmutatom a kabinod. - intett a lánynak, miközben Steven engedélyező tekintetét pásztázta.

Elindultak. A folyosó hosszú volt. Szürke színe kicsit komollyá varázsolta a légkört. Pár dolgozó ember apró pillantást vetett a lányra, majd mentek is tovább. Minden a komolyságot, az elszántságot tükrözte. Mintha hirtelen egy másik világba csöppent volna az ember. Az egész légkörön érződött az-az erő, ami mindenkiben ott volt. Egy magasabb cél érdekében cselekedni. Emilia nézett erre-arra. Annyi érdekes dolog tárult elé, hogy hirtelen azt se tudta mire figyeljen.

\- Nagy hajó. - mondta, miközben a tekintete még mindig a hajó egyes részeit pásztázta. Ezután mosolyogva ránézett John-ra - Mennyi ideig tart az út Atlantiszra?

\- Tizennyolc napot leszünk itt. - jelentette ki az ezredes, akin most már eluralkodott a katonai nyugalom.

Elérkeztek a kabinok felé. John lassítani kezdett.

\- Itt is lennénk. - megállt.

Benyitott. Megvárta azt, hogy az újonc belépjen.

\- Itt van egy számítógép. Azt hiszem neked felesleges magyaráznom, hogyan nyiss meg bármit is. A lényeg az, hogy tanulmányozd át a rajta található anyagokat. Ez az alap, amiről tudnod kell. Nem gond, ha elsőre soknak fog tűnni. Meglátod idővel ez már csak apró információmorzsa lesz számodra. Jó szórakozást! - mosolygott.

\- Köszönöm. - válaszolta a lány és a tekintetével a laptopot mérte fel.

\- Ha kellene valami, a hídon megtalálsz. - mosolyodott el a végére John.

\- Rendben, köszönöm. - válaszolta a lány.

John kiment. Emilia odament az ágyhoz, és megpillantotta a bőröndjét. Annyira gyorsan történek az események, hogy csak most vette észre, hogy nem hozta magával a kocsiból. Eszébe jutott, hogy biztos azt is felteleportálták, mint őket nemrég. Szemügyre vette a helyiséget, ahol épp volt. Nem volt nagy szoba. Egy ágy, asztal, szék, és egy kis szekrény. Ez volt a berendezés.

Leült az asztal elé és bekapcsolta a számítógépet. Ez egy vendégek számára készült gép lehetett, mert alapvetően látszott rajta, hogy nem egy konkrét személy használja munkára. Eligazodnia nem volt nehéz, nem a gép jelentette az első töprengés célját. Sok dolog volt itt. Ajánlták, hogy nézzen végig pár videót. Egy Dr. Daniel Jackson nevű archeológus tartott gyors felzárkóztatást mindenről, amit egy újonc Csillagutazónak tudnia kell. Ebbe először is beletartozott a Csillagkapu. Mikor meglátta, visszaemlékezett pár álmára, amiben látott ilyen érdekes gépet működés közben. Kíváncsian, sokszor meglepődve nézte a felzárkóztató sorozatot. Pár óráig elemezte őket. Egyiket, másikat többször is lejátszotta. Megállt. Kellett neki egy kis szünet. Hirtelen nagyon sok információ terhelte le a gondolatait. Emésztette a Csillagkapu létezését, az univerzumban levő megannyi különböző életformát, egy-két technológiai bemutatót rejtő videón is eltöprengett. S ezek között mindig ott járt a fejében az Ősöknek nevezett faj. Csodálta Őket technológiai tudásuk hatalmas méretei miatt is. Atlantiszt is látta a videón. Ami tényleg lélegzetelállító volt. Meg pár helyszín halványan derengett neki a videón látottak közül. Még mindig nagyon sok kérdés járt az agyában. Tudta, hogy kell egy kis idő, hogy először ezeket megtanulja, s utána jöhet a többi is.

Megfogta az asztal előtti széket és az ablak elé vitte. Kicsi nyílás volt a szürke falon. Leült, és nézte a suhanást. Csak ült, és nézett ki. Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Még mindig hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy a Daeldalus fedélzetén Atlantisz felé tart. Bent nem volt túl meleg, húsz fok körül lehetett. Emiliának most jót tett ez a kis egyedüllét.

~ Hihetetlen. Egyszerűen elképesztően gyorsan omlott össze egy eddig ismerni vélt világ, s lassan tárul fel előttem egy univerzum...Mégis milyen belátásom lesz ezáltal az eddig elrejtett jelenbe? Meg tudom állni a helyem? Képes leszek arra, hogy befogadjam ezt a tág, szinte végtelen csillagtengert, ami körülvesz? ~ annyira sokat gondolkodott az elmúlt pár órában, hogy szinte megfájdult a feje az információlavinától.


	3. Út galaxisokon át a jövő felé

Út galaxisokon át a jövő felé

„Az esti égen csillogó csillagok

mámoros varázsa oly békés,

oly távoli...és annyira elérhető..."

Tompa kopogás hallatszott a kabin ajtaján.

\- Szabad - mondta hangosabban Emilia.

\- Gondoltam, éhes vagy. Lenne kedved eljönni enni? - nézett rá az alezredes.

\- Jó ötlet! - elmosolyodott. - Menjünk.

Elindultak a folyosón. Mindenfelé ajtók voltak. Próbálta megjegyezni az útvonalat. Némán követte a férfit. Megálltak a lift előtt. Megvárták mire odaért, majd beszálltak. Emilia követte John minden lépését. Pár emelettel lejjebb kiszálltak a szállítóeszközből és elindultak úti-céljuk felé. Odaérve Sheppard talált egy szabad asztalt, egy kicsit eldugottabb helyen. Úgy gondolta ez most megfelel.

\- Mit kérsz?- kérdezte az asztal előtt állva.

\- Egy tányér leves elég lesz - felelte Emilia.

Leült, ameddig John a levesért ment. A kantinban levő emberek vetettek egy pillantást az ismeretlen személyre, majd ettek, beszélgettek tovább. Emilia csendben nézelődött a kantinban. A férfi visszaért egy tányér levessel, meg egy kis édességgel. Lerakta az asztalra, majd leült.

\- Köszönöm. Maga nem éhes? - nézett John-ra, aki nem rég foglalt helyet.

\- Nem - felelte, majd elmosolyodott. - Megnézted a videókat? - érdeklődött.

\- Meg. Volt amit többször is - kissé elrévedt a tekintete. - Még emésztem azt a sok információt, amit kaptam ezáltal. Még mindig beleborzongok, ha tudatosodik bennem, hogy egy űrhajón vagyok és épp egy másik galaxisba tartok egy idegen nép által épített városba.

\- Elhiszem. Mindenki így van ezzel az elején - válaszolta megnyugtatásképp Sheppard.

\- Valahogy még túl új ez az egész - mosolyodott el kissé megrendülten Emilia és evett egy kicsit. - Atlantisz tényleg olyan csodálatos? - nézett tágra nyílt szemekkel John-ra, majd figyelt.

\- Igen, még annál is jobb. El se lehet mondani milyen ott lenni - a férfi tekintete kezdett bizakodóbbnak látszani, ahogy elkezdték ismét a beszélgetést.

\- Nagyon várom már, hogy odaérjünk - mosolygott már feloldottabban.

\- Nem fogsz csalódni. Atlantisz hihetetlen - válaszolta John, akinek a pillantásában tükröződött, hogy igen jól ismeri már a várost.

\- Nehéz irányítani az Ős eszközöket? - tért át egy hasonló témára Emilia.

\- Nem, egy részét. Vannak problémák a bonyolultabb rendszerekkel. De ez főleg az energiahiánynak róható fel. Vannak olyan eszközök, amelyeket elmével kell irányítani. Olyan rendszerek is léteznek, amit ha egyszer bekapcsolunk, akkor azt bárki használhatja a továbbiakban. Persze vannak olyan rendszerek is, amit csak azok bírnak működésre bírni, akikben megvan a gén…- John örült, hogy Emilia ennyire kíváncsi. Valahogy az álmaival próbálta összeegyeztetni a momentumokat az előtte levő személlyel való beszélgetés közepette.

\- Mióta az egyetemen megkerestek, nem tudom eldönteni, hogy az álmok... Azok mégis hogyan jöttek léte? - morfondírozott a lány és nézte egy pillanatig a kinti "suhanást".

\- Én sem tudom - lett komolyabb Sheppard. - Azért meglehet, hogy Atlantiszon kiderül ennek az oka. Sok okos tudósunk és orvosunk van. Rá fognak jönni. Alávetnek pár tesztnek, meg hasonlók. - mondta bizakodva.

Emilia kicsit félénkebb lett.

\- Ez jól is hangzik, meg nem is...annyira. Mik leszünk mi? Kísérleti alanyok? - nézett rá válaszra várva.

\- Nyugi, erről szó sincs - nyugtatta Sheppard. - Megszökünk, ha bezárnak egy nagy kerékkel rendelkező üvegkockába... - sunyin mosolygott, remélte a lány veszi a lapot és megérti a viccet.

Emilia elnevette magát.

\- Ez egyre jobb lesz...

Így folyt még a beszélgetés egy ideig, majd Sheppard-nak dolga akadt. Emilia visszament a kabinba. Megágyazott, és aludni tért. A takaró alól még egyszer kinézett a kicsike ablakon a hipertérre, majd elnyomta az álom.

Jó pár óra alvás után Emilia felkelt. Nem is tudta, hogy mennyi idő telt el, hát gondolta elmegy és megkérdezi. Kilépett az ajtón, és elindult a híd felé. Egyedül menve kicsit fura volt neki a körülötte levő még idegen szerkezet, amiben volt. Egy űrhajó, ami a hipertérben haladt nagyon nagy sebességgel. Bámulatosnak tartotta. Pedig ez még csak a kezdete volt a "Bámulatos" szónak és annak mindennemű szinonímiájának. Belül nyugodtság fogta el, mikor meglátta Sheppard-ot a hídon.

\- Sheppard alezredes! - szólította meg a férfit.

\- Emilia, felkeltél? - nézett rá John meglepődött tekintettel.

\- Igen. Szeretném tudni mennyit aludtam, mert az időérzékem kicsit összezavarodott - mondta komolyan, remélve nem nézik furcsának a kérdés miatt.

\- Kb. 12 órát - jelentette ki a férfi az óráját nézve.

\- Ezek szerint fél napot átaludtam - csodálkozott a lány.

Hirtelen Carson futott be. Körülnézett. Meglátva a csoportosulást elindult feléjük.

\- Emilia, hát itt vagy! - jelentette ki a doki megkönnyebbült tekintettel.

\- Mi a gond Carson? - nézett kicsit aggódva Sheppard a most érkezettre.

\- Semmi, csak kellene Emilia pár vizsgálatra - mondta már nyugodtan.

\- Megyek - indult el.

Vetett egy pillantást John-ra, majd követte a dokit. Elindultak egy ismeretlen folyosón. Emilia biztos volt benne, hogy most az orvosi részleg felé mennek. Beérve Carson bólintott, hogy üljön le. Emilia helyet foglalt. Körös-körül orvosi felszerelés, ágyak és műszerek voltak.

\- Milyen vizsgálatokat kellene elvégezni? - érdeklődött.

\- Csak az általános ellenőrzés - tudatta nyugodt hangon Carson.

A doki elment a szekrényig és elővette a kellő felszerelést.

\- Mégis hány emberben található meg az Ős gén? - fordult kérdésével a doki felé Emilia.

\- Pontos adatot nem tudok mondani. De nagyon kevesen vannak. Lehetnek még a Földön emberek, akik rendelkeznek vele. Csak az a gond, hogy nem mehetünk és kutathatjuk át az egész bolygót, azért, hogy megkeressük azokat az egyéneket, akikben megvan - látszott Becketten a csalódottság.

\- Igaz - halk szünet következett. - Szerintem se lenne sok értelme. Ezzel inkább ijedtséget keltenénk az emberekben. Az emberek nagy része még egyáltalán nem áll készen egy ilyen bejelentésre. - fejezte be mondanivalóját.

\- Így is mondhatnánk - hangzott együtt érzően Beckett válasza.

\- Ahogy tudom, magában is megvan a gén - nézett a lány a dokira.

\- Igen. Én fedeztem fel - mondta büszkén Carson.

\- Mik a tapasztalatai? - hangzott a kérdés, mire Carson kicsit félénken válaszolt.

\- Hát nem vagyok valami merész típus - mosolyodott el. - Egyszer még az atlantiszi expedíció elindulása előtt beleültettek az Antarktiszon lévő Ős székbe. Az volt a feladatom, hogy beindítsam. - mesélte.

\- És mi történt?- nézett rá kíváncsian.

\- Én beindítottam, csak sajnos bekapcsoltam egy ősi rakétát is, ami kis híján leszedte az épp odatartó Sheppard helikopterét, O'Neill tábornokkal a fedélzeten. Azóta, kicsit félek az ősi eszközök használatától - vallotta be.

\- Érdekes történet - vélekedett Emilia. - Szerencsére leállította...

\- Tudod, Atlantiszon egy génkezelést szoktunk alkalmazni. Erre azért van szükség, mert vannak eszközök, amiket csak akkor lehet irányítani, ha, a célszemély rendelkezik a génnel. Sajnos eddig nagyon kevés személyben van meg a gén. Ezek az emberek közül is alig vannak olyanok, akik az eredeti génállománnyal rendelkeznek. Akiken sikerrel elvégeztük a génterápiát, még Ők sem tudnak mindent működtetni. Vannak eszközök, amiket csak az igazi génnel lehet irányítani. Ezeknek az embereknek az aránya sajnos nem túl nagy, ahogy már említettem. Ez a kezelés is csak 44%-os sikerrel jár. Azoknál akiknél ez sikerült, azoknak megtanítják, hogyan kell az egyes eszközöket kezelni. - Elhallgatott egy pillanatig, a laptopra nézett. - Nekem van egy véleményem. Azokban az emberekben, akikben eleve megvan a gén, mit pl. Te, Sheppard, és Én is, szerintem vannak olyan képességek, amelyekkel azok nem rendelkeznek akik átesnek a kezelésen. - Carson látta, hogy a lányt minden érdekli, ami az Ősökkel kapcsolatos. Örült, hogy egy olyan emberrel beszél, akit érdekel az, amit mond.

\- Valamiféle veleszületett képességről lenne szó? - nézett csillogó szemmel az előtte ülő férfira.

\- Így is mondhatjuk. Ez azért van, mert mi együtt születtünk a génnel, velünk együtt fejlődött - folytatta mondandóját.

\- Ebből kiszűrve, mi egy részben igazi Ősök vagyunk - tudatta Emilia elképzelését Carson-nal.

\- Igen - hangzott az egyértelmű válasz.

\- Érdekes, mi minden van, amiről egy átlagember nem is tud - mondta a lány halk hangon.

\- Még mennyi minden...

Ezután még következett pár rutinvizsgálat és egy kis idő múlva vége lett az orvosi látogatásnak. A lány kilépve a gyengélkedőből a lift felé vette az irányt. Útközben John-nal futott össze, aki épp a lift előtt állt.

\- Kiszabadultál? - kérdezte kis mosollyal.

\- Igen - válaszolt.

\- Jössz ebédelni? - nézett kérdőn a lányra.

\- Rendben, mehetünk - hangzott Emilia felelete.

Emiliának már ismerős volt az út a kanti felé. Miközben egy pillanatra úgy érezte, hogy talán Sheppard-ot ráállították arra, hogy felügyelje. Elmosolyodott a gondolaton. Útközben még az előbb történteken is el-el gondolkodott, amiről Carson-nal társalogtak, majd felnézett és megnyugodva lépkedett John után. Beérve elvették az ennivalót, majd helyet foglaltak. Emilia az ebédjét nézegette.

\- Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy maga volt, aki indítványozta a keresést? - nézett kérdőn John szemébe. Eddig ezt még nem kérdezte meg senkitől. Mégis gondolta, hogy Sheppard állhat e mögött, mivel valamilyen módon mégis "össze" voltak kapcsolva egy ideig.

\- Igen én - válaszolta őszintén az alezredes.

\- Elnézést, ha kissé furán hangzik, de én nem tudtam akkor még, hogy azok az álmok...az...mind...valóság... - olyan pillantása volt, mint aki sajnálja, hogy nem értette meg azonnal.

\- Megértem a kétségeidet - mondta nyugodtan John. - Számomra is elég furcsa volt. Még az elején nem is tartottam túl jelentőségteljesnek a néha előforduló álmokat. Ám egy idő után, mikor egyre többet és többet "voltam" ugyanott, akkor már gyanússá vált. Ekkor láttam pár dolgot, ami segített, hogy merre is keressünk. Elmondtam két jó barátomnak, akikből az egyik Carson, a másikat Atlantiszon megismered. - Sheppard komolyan és higgadtan mesélt. Látszott rajta, hogy elég sok minden történhetett már vele, így egy ilyen eset is csak az újabb, "Megszokott földönkívüli esetek a mindennapokban" című listára kerül.

\- Ezután mi történt? - kérdezte érdeklődve.

\- Jött a nehezebb része a dolgoknak. Ismertetni kellett mindent Mr. Woolsey-val, Atlantisz főnökével - mondta nyugodtan a férfi.

\- Hogy ment? - érdeklődve nézett rá.

\- Nehezen. Ő se tudta hova rakni hirtelen a dolgokat. Nem hozott rögtön döntést. Kellett neki egy kis idő, hogy mindent át tudjon gondolni, meg ismertetnie kellett a dolgokat egy földi szervezettel is. Ez meg hosszú... - mesélte a történteket Woolsey-val kapcsoltban Sheppard. Úgy látta jónak, ha nem most kezdni el az IOA Atlantiszhoz való kötődését ismertetni.

\- Mesélj valamit magadról - indítványozott John egy másik témát.

\- Mit? - kérdezte kicsit meglepődve.

\- Mindegy, amit akarsz - John kérdő pillantást vetett rá.

\- Szeretek zenét hallgatni, sétálni, olvasni, tanulni - mondogatta.

\- Szeretsz tanulni? Érdekes, az ilyen korú kortársaidról ez nem mondható mindig el. - fejtette ki véleményét a férfi.

\- Igen… csak vannak olyan időszakok, amikor nagy a nyomás - pillanatnyi szünet után folytatta -, Összességében igen. Szeretek új dolgokat megtanulni, új információkat elsajátítani - vallotta be Emilia.

\- Én nem voltam oda akkoriban a tanulásért, de mindig érdekelt valami... - jegyezte meg az ezredes.

\- Mindenki maga dönti el mit és mikor csinál az életével. Ki mikor szándékozik tanulni, vagy épp mikor szándékozik romokba dönteni, azt a keveset, amit addig elért.- mondta elég sok tapasztalattal a lány. John-nak feltűnt Emilia élethez való felfogása és gondolkodása.

\- Érdekes, amiket mondasz - vélekedett csodálkozó tekintettel.

\- Tudja John...Szólíthatom így? - nézett kicsit félénken a férfire.

\- Hát persze, akár tegeződhetünk is - szólt John, miközben várta Emilia újabb monológjait.

\- Tudod, látom, egyesek miket csinálnak - mondta szomorú arccal - Sokan azt mondják élni kell. Nekem ezzel nincs semmi bajom, csak egyesek ez alatt mást értenek - fejezte be a mondatát.

\- Ezt, hogy érted? - nézett rá John.

\- Hát úgy, hogy meggondolatlanul cselekszenek. Elhanyagolják a tanulmányaikat, rossz társaságba keverednek, meg ilyenek.

\- Érdekesen látod már a dolgokat - dicsérte meg a férfi.

\- Köszönöm, de nincs ebben semmi érdekes. Ez csak olyan dolog, amit az ember magától is felismer. Persze, ha akarja, meg belátja is őket - a lány kezdete a bölcsesség határát súrolni, ez még jobban meglepte a férfit.

\- Amit mondasz az elgondolkodtató - vallotta be meglepetten a John.

\- Ez csak alap - mosolygott vissza Emilia.

John egy Sheppard féle mosollyal viszonozta a lány mosolyát. Eltöprengett az általa mondottakon, s ebből egyből arra következtetett, hogy jó helye lesz Atlantiszon. Komolysága és a megalapozottsága megfelelő erő lesz, ami segíteni fog neki mielőbb belerázódni a Pegazus-galaxis mindennapjaiba.

Ebéd után visszament és megnézett még pár videót. Nagyjából ezek szerepeltek benne: A földi történelem kapcsolódása a Csillagkapuhoz, Goa'uld nevezetű idegen lények, Jaffák, Asgard, Nox, Furling - akikről a nevükön kívül csak az volt biztos, hogy egyszer egy szövetségbe tartoztak az Ősökkel, a Nox-al és az Asgard-al -, majd robotok, valami replikátorok és egy igen erős ellenfél az Ori. Ismét úgy érezte, hogy lexikonnyi új információ árasztotta el, zúgott a feje. Elment sétálni egyet. Addig merészkedett csak, amíg valaki rá nem szólt, hogy rossz területen tartózkodik. Felmérte az utat a szálláshelyekig, a kantint beleértve pár útba eső részleggel. Ezután még fordult egyet a hídon, és az azt körülvevő folyosókon is. Még mindig kicsit idegennek tartotta a hajót, az embereket. Kivéve John-t, Carson-t, és Caldwel-t. A hajót vezető ezredesről érezte, hogy tipikus katonai parancsnok szerepben van. Ezután visszatért az ideiglenes kabinjába és újból belevetette magát az információkat tartalmazó mappákba.

Emilia a híd felé indult, odaérve az ezredes épp az első tiszttel beszélgetett. Megvárta, hogy befejezzék, majd tett pár lépést Caldwell felé.

\- Uram! - szólította meg.

Steven felé fordult, kicsit meglepődött, hogy tőle akar valamit.

\- Miben segíthetek? - nézett rá karját összekulcsolva a férfi.

\- Szeretném megkérdezni mennyi idő van még hátra az utazásból? - jelentette ki egyhangúan, miközben lélegzet visszatartva várta a választ a kérdésére.

\- Még az utazás több mint egynegyede hátravan - válaszolt Steven.

\- Köszönöm - arcán kissé feltűnt a megkönnyebbülés jele, majd természetesebb hangon folytatta - Nem tudja véletlen merre van John Sheppard alezredes?

\- Az előbb Magát kereste, lehet, hogy a hálókörleteknél lesz - tudatta vele az ezredes, akin látszódott, hogy tekintetével a lányt méregeti.

\- Rendben. Köszönöm. Viszlát! - hangzott a hangja és már indult is kifelé a helyiségből.

Úti célja a hálókörletek azon része volt, ahol a vendégeket szállásolták el.

\- John! - szólította meg a háttal álló katonát.

\- Végre megvagy! - fordult vissza az alezredes most már nyugodtabb tekintettel.

\- Halottam kerestél. - nézett kérdő tekintettel az előtte álló férfira.

\- Igen... - zavartan kotorászott a magyarázkodó szavak után. - Érdeklődni akartam, hogy hogy vagy, mit csináltál ma, kell-e valami - fejezte be kicsit kapkodva a mondatot. Mégis érezte, hogy a védekezése szinte a nullával egyenlő. Kicsit elmosolyodott.

Emilia látta Johnon a zavarodottságot, és a kapkodást. Megnyugtató hangon mesélni kezdte eddigi programjait és elindult a kabinja felé .

\- Miután felkeltem, elmentem a hídra. Néztem pár percig mit csinálnak ott. Ezután elmentem enni, és megnéztem Dr. Beckett-et a gyengélkedőben. S nem utolsó sorban tanultam pár új dolgot az univerzumról - teljesen nyugodtan ment előre. John érezte, hogy Von rájöhetett az előbbi idétlen viselkedésére. Megnyugodva hozzátette.

\- Akkor sikeresen elfoglalod magad - mondta megnyugodva John.

Emilia elmosolyodott. S mikor látta, hogy senki nincs a folyosón, a férfi szemébe nézett. Olyan pillantással, hogy az ezredes a komolyságtól kissé zavarba jött.

\- Az előbbi dolognak köze van az apámhoz? - komoly pillantásából nem engedett, állta beszélgetőtársa kissé zavart szemrezzenéseit.

Sheppard hirtelen megdöbbent. Jól titkolta, de alig tudott megszólalni.

\- Csak nem akartam, hogy bajod essen. Mégis csak nagy ez a hajó - mondta, de érezte, hogy az egész nem sokat ér.

\- Elnézést kérek, amiért csak így eléd álltam ezzel a ténnyel. - Hangja nyugodt zengése meglepte Sheppard-ot. - Mikor váltottál pár szót az apámmal, éreztem a hangotokon. Ki nem mondott parancsot adott arra, hogy vigyázz rám. - John állt ott és le volt ismét döbbenve attól, hogy Emilia erre rájött. A lány a csendből kiérezte, hogy a férfi miért áll ott szótlanul, így folytatta a mondandóját. - Nem először vagyok szemtanúja katonák közötti tisztelgésnek, parancsadásnak és protokollnak - mosolyodott el. - Sokszor láttam már ilyet. S semmi gond, hogy csak a parancsot teljesítetted. Még, ha nem is a jelenlegi felettesedtől kaptad - megértően elmosolyodott. - Köszönöm szépen.

\- Ugyan...egyáltalán... - Sheppard-ba nem sokan tudták belé fagyasztani a mondandóját, ám Emilinek sikerült. Valahogy tisztelte ezért a lányt. Különleges személyiség volt, s ez tetszett neki. - Nincs mit - egy bátortalan mosoly rajzolódott ki az arcán, s a szeme sürgetően csillogott. - Akkor jó pihenést - ezzel elindult a folyosón és sóhajtott egyet.

Már értette miért volt annyira ideges, amikor a lány rátalált az előbb a folyosón. Féltette. S a tény, a ki nem mondott parancsról, ezt még jobban bevéste a zsigereibe. Igaz ezt egyik része helyeselte, a másik része meg úgy vélekedett, hogy nem kislány már, tud magára vigyázni. Végül is nem egy csata kellős közepén tűnt el, hanem csak egy hajón. És nem is tűnt el igazán, csak... Na mindegy, állapította meg Sheppard, majd folytatta útját.


	4. Csillaghajó az univerzum tengerén

**Csillaghajó az univerzum tengerén**

„Az út elkezdődött..."

A napok gyorsan múltak, s minden perccel Emilia közelebb érezte magát Atlantiszhoz.

Már csak fél óra maradt az érkezésig. John úgy gondolta megkérdezi Emiliától, lenne e kedve eljönni a hídra, hogy ott követhesse figyelemmel az eseményeket. Igaz, biztos volt benne, hogy a lány nem hagyná ki. Azért mégis megkérdezte tőle.

\- Emilia! - hangzott John hangja a kabinon való kopogtatás után.

\- Igen, szabad! - mondta a lány, mire John kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Lenne kedved eljönni a hídra még mielőtt landolunk a városban? Még fél óra van az érkezésig. Gondoltam szeretnéd felűről is látni a Atlantiszt - fejezte be jövetelének célját Sheppard.

\- Persze! Öt perc múlva ott leszek - monda örvendezve a lány.

John becsukta az ajtót és elindult a kabinjába, hogy összepakoljon még pár holmit.

Emilia felpattant az ágyról. Megnézte, hogy mindent bepakolt-e. Mikor a bőröndben minden benne volt, elindult. Odaérve a hídra megállt hátul, hogy ne legyen útban senkinek se. Gyomrában már érezte a kis görcsölő csomót, amit az izgatottság okozott. Kis idő múlva Sheppard futott be.

\- Már itt is vagy? - nézett rá meglepett arccal John.

\- Igen, itt. Mondtam, hogy öt perc múlva itt leszek - felelte a lány mosolyogva.

\- Persze, katona lánya - mosolygott Sheppard sunyin.

Emilia elmosolyodott és a hídon levőkre szegezte a tekintetét. Steven felállt, majd odament üdvözölni az két nemrég érkezettet.

\- Még pár perc az érkezéséig. Látom megvárják itt - hangzottak a férfi kicsit ridegebb szavai.

Az ezredes nem volt valami érzelmes típus.

\- Igen - mondta komolyan John.

\- Szólok, ha látható lesz a város - tette hozzá Steven.

\- Meglátod, csodálatos innen a kilátás - szólt enyhébb hangon a lányhoz Sheppard.

\- Azt elhiszem - jelentette ki mosollyal az arcán Emilia.

Figyelemmel kísérte az utazás utolsó pár percét. Izgatott volt, és ez látszott rajta. John felidézte magában azokat az érzéseket, amelyek kavarogtak benne mikor először lépett át a Csillagkapun Atlantiszra. Ez kiváltott egy halvány mosolyt az arcán. Az érkezés előtt futott be Carson is.

\- Hello! Jöttem én is, nem akartam lemaradni az érkezés első pillanatairól - mondta kicsit kifulladva.

\- Kiléptünk a hipertérből - hallatszott az ezredes hangja az irányítószékből.

\- Gyere nézd meg milyen az űrből a bolygó! - intett a fejével John a lánynak.

Emilia követte. Odaérve az ablakhoz, egy planéta tárult eléjük. Az űrben csillagok ezrei csillogtak. A bolygó kékes színben tündökölt. Mivel a bolygóhoz elég közel léptek ki a hipertérből, így a holdak jelenleg „ áthatatlanok" maradtak.

\- Gyönyörű! Valamennyire hasonlít a Földre - jegyezte meg izgatottsággal teli hangon Emilia.

Lassan ereszkedni kezdtek. Beléptek az atmoszférába, majd a felhők mögül kezdett kirajzolódni a város csillagalakja.

\- Atlantisz - sugárzott Emilia arcáról az izgalom, amely lassan valami mássá kezdett átalakulni.

Nem szólt semmit. Ahogy mind jobban láthatóvá kezdetek válni a város körvonalai, a lány arcán palástolt nyugodtság tűnt fel. Tekintetében valami felemelő érzés uralkodott. Le se vette a szemét az objektumról, amelyet szinte minden érzékével figyelt. Hirtelen a parancsnok szavai zökkentették ki a bámészkodókat eddigi állapotukból.

\- Itt Caldwell ezredes a Daedalus fedélzetéről. Hallanak engem? - hangzott Steven bejelentkezése.

\- Üdvözlöm Caldwell ezredes - hallatszott Richard hangja a rádióból.

\- A rakományt leteleportáljuk a megfelelő helyre - hangzott az egyértelmű válasz, majd folytatta -, ami az alezredeséket illeti, mindjárt leküldöm Őket a kapu elé.

\- Rendben - hallatszott a város vezetőjének beleegyezése.

Az irányító részlegen Woolsey egy megszokott nyugodt, diplomatikus pillantást vetett az előtte levőkre. Vett egy nagy lélegzetet, kihúzta magát és elindult a lépcsők irányába.

\- Készüljenek fel - adta ki a parancsot Caldwell.

Mind a hárman egymás mellé álltak, egyszer csak a kaputeremben találták magukat. Emilia ahogy megérkeztek, hirtelen olyan erős megmagyarázhatatlan izgatottságot érzett magában, amilyet még soha. Egy olyan érzést, ami mindig is benne élt. Most ez az érzés, mint egy erős tomboló erejű vihar zúzta szét az időt és a körülötte levő zajokat. Hirtelen azt se tudta merre nézzen. Körülötte szinte rezgett a levegő.

A kis csapat a kapu előtt állt, a délutáni napsugár a padlón megvilágította darabkákban a motívumokat. Emberek jártak a kaputerem melletti folyosókon. John és Carson sejtelmesen és büszkén mosolygott.

\- Üdv Atlantiszon! - jelentette ki vigyorogva John, mire Emilia elmosolyodott.

\- Tényleg hihetetlen - mondta.

\- Üdvözlöm Önöket a városban! - köszöntötte érkezőket Woolsey, majd a lányra nézett. - Köszöntöm a Pegazus-galaxisban Ms. Von! - mosolyodott el.

\- Köszönöm - válaszolta és a normál idő újra körülölelte.

\- A nevem Richard Woolsey - mondta a férfi diplomatikus stílusban. - Én vagyok a város jelenlegi vezetője. Most átadom magát az alezredesnek, aki megmutatja a szállását. A többi dologról később személyesen fogom tájékoztatni. Addig is nézzen szét egy kicsit, később még találkozunk - bólintott s elindult az irodája felé.

Emilia vetett egy futó pillantást a mögötte magasodó Csillagkapura és próbált úrrá lenni azon a rengeteg érzésen, ami hirtelen előtört belőle. Emlékezetében hirtelen bevillant pár kép az álmokból. Enyhe, meghitt remegését csendes, ritmusos légzése csitította. A lépcső felett a színes üvegeken halványan ragyogott a napsugár. A helyiségben kellemes volt a levegő.

Elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn. Emilia minden egyes lépcsőfokon kicsit izgatottan lépkedett. Pár emelet után egy hosszú folyosóra érkeztek. John megállt az egyik ajtónál. Kinyitotta.

\- Ha kellene valami, csak szólj - mondta John meleg tekintettel. Szemében még látszódott az eddig megismert civil énje, de nemsokára magára kell öltenie a katonai parancsnokot. Ezt Emilia valahogy kiszúrta, ismert már ilyen személyeket.

\- Köszönöm. - Szólt a lány, mire az alezredes egy elhalványuló mosollyal távozott, magára hagyva a szobában.

Emilia csak állt a szoba közepén, és még mindig azt próbálta felfogni, hogy álmodik, vagy ébren van. Gondolatai között még észlelte, hogy az ajtó nyitva van. Ezért a kék kristályokhoz ment és elsuhintott előttük. Az ajtó engedelmesen becsukódott. Emilia mosolygott. Atlantisz sokkal varázslatosabb mint képzelte, és még mennyi mindent nem látott. Az ablakhoz ment. A függönyt elhúzva a város alsó része vált láthatóvá. Ámulatba ejtette őt az, amit az ablakon keresztül megpillantott. Gyönyörű volt. Lélegzetelállító és hatalmas.

McKay és Sheppard gyorsabb léptekkel igyekezett a főtorony folyosóin.

\- Minek ez a nagy felhajtás? Ha mindig ezt csináljuk, ha valaki látogatóba jön, akkor nem marad idő a munkára.

\- Csak találkozunk vele - jegyezte meg Sheppard.

\- Nem csak találkozunk vele. Abba kell hagynom a munkát, hogy segítsek neki valami ostoba kutatásban. Hé! Sok dolgom van. Tudod, sok fontos érdekes feladat, amik az emberiség javát szolgálják.

\- Bármilyen nehéz elhinni, vannak más emberek is, akik fontos munkát végeznek - csitítgatta McKay-t. - Mi több ő is tudós. Legyél már kicsit kedvesebb.

\- Könnyen beszélsz Te! - mormogta dühösen. - Hónapokig átmondtál róla, vagy vele...vagy mi is - folytatta kedvetlenül Rodney. - Már ahogy beszélsz róla látszik, hogy kedveled. Nekem meg Woolsey a nyakamba sózta.

\- Most komolyan ezen fogsz pörögni? - nézett rá lesújtó arccal John. - Azért néha már túlzottan, á... hagyjuk. - sóhajtott -, Woolsey parancsa. Szóval legyél ott a megbeszélésen! - szólította fel, és a kapu előtt elindult a másik irányba.

John tudta, hogy Rodney most még zsörtölődik, de Woolsey előtt a tárgyaláson nagyon remélte, hogy nem fogja túlzásba vinni. Egy kicsit sajnálta Emiliát, mert ilyen főnökkel, mint McKay nem lesz könnyű dolga…

Elmúlt az idő és Emilia John társaságában érkezett meg a tárgyalóba, az idevezető úton szinte magába akart olvasztani mindent, hogy mielőbb megjegyezze a főbb útvonalakat. Elérve a kaputermet a késődélutáni nap az arcába sütött. Elmosolyodott. Egy pillantást vetett újra a kapura, ami hihetetlen nagyságával állt a terem túlsó végében. Már a lépcső tetején álltak és innen nagyon szépen be lehetett látni a főtermet.

Elsőnek érkeztek a konferenciaterembe és az ajtók nyitva voltak, így bementek. John előre engedte Emiliát. Az érzékelők bekapcsolták a világítást. Von leplezetten, de ámulva nézett szét, majd leültek.

Nemsokára a két pegazusi harcos is megérkezett.

Teyla és Ronon egymás közötti beszélgetéséből kiderült, hogy nemrég edzettek.

\- Üdvözletem! - szólalt meg Emilia.

\- Üdv! - válaszolták szinte egyszerre.

Belépett McKay is. Ismét valami munka közben húzták ki az egyik laborból, mert a táblagépe ismét nála volt. Egy vékonyabb testalkatú férfi társaságában érkezett, aki bólintott és megszólalt.

\- Üdv nálunk! - épp folytatni akarta, mikor Woolsey belépett. Így inkább leült. Beckett sietett kissé gyors tempóban a terem felé.

\- Elnézést, hogy késtem - gyorsan helyet keresett magának.

A több szárnyból álló ajtóegyüttes pedig becsukódott mögötte. Woolsey megállt az asztal előtt. Mindenki tekintete a vezetőre tapadt.

\- Mint, ahogy egyesek már tudják, egy új személy érkezett Atlantiszra. Ő nem más mint Emilia Von. Szeretettel köszöntjük még egyszer Atlantiszon. - kezdte mondandóját.

\- Köszönöm szépen - hangzottak Von szavai.

John elmosolyodott, mikor Emilia tekintete véletlen eltalálta.

\- Bemutatom a jelenlevőket - folytatta Woolsey. - Sheppard alezredes mellett foglal helyet Dr. Rodney McKay - a tudós egy bólintással jelezte ittlétét -, majd dr. Radek Zelenka következik - Radek is bólintott -, azután Teyla Emmagan - a nő elmosolyodott -, mellette Ronon Dex - Ronon illedelmesen és komolyan bólintott -, a sort dr. Carson Beckett zárja.

\- Örülök a találkozásnak - mondta komoly hangon a lány.

\- Örömmel közölhetem, amit már páran tudnak is, hogy Von kisasszony is rendelkezik az ősi génállománnyal - folytatta Woolsey.

Carson szót kért.

\- El kell még mondanom, hogy az eddig elvégzett vizsgálatok alapján Emilia génállománya nagyon erős jelleget mutat. Azt, hogy ez mit jelent, még nem tudjuk pontosan. Ő az első, akinél ilyet tapasztaltam. Azt hiszem néha az evolúció érdekes dolgokra képes - mosolygott a lányra nézve. - Persze ezután is figyelemmel fogom, fogjuk ezt követni. Sajnos dr. Kellernek sürgős orvosi esetet kell ellátnia, így nem lehet jelen ezen a gyűlésen.

\- Ez jó hír doktor - bólintott Woolsey és folytatta - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ms. Von a doktornővel is megismerkedik hamarosan.

Egy pár másodperc néma csend költözött a tanácsterembe. Woolsey ránézett Emiliára és megszólalt.

\- Emilia Vont ezennel köszöntöm az atlantiszi expedíció tagjai között. Mérnöki képesítse és technológiai szakértelme miatt, ezentúl a kutatásokért felelős mérnöki csapat munkáját erősíti majd. A Nemzetközi Bizottság által javasolt módon a munkája az Ős eszközök tanulmányozása lesz. Mind a városban, mind a Pegazus-galaxisban. Az eddigi eredményei alapján jó társa lesz az expedíciónak. - Rodney-ra pillantott - Ezen dolgok részleteit nagyjából már ismertettem, Dr. Rodney McKay-el. A tudósok vezetőjével is. Ő fogja eldönteni, hogy hova helyezzék Magát. Mi több, a munkájában is sokat fog segíteni - ismét Rodney lett a szavainak célpontja. - Ám mégis javasolnám Dr. McKay, hogy elfoglaltságai miatt, jelöljön ki Ms. Vonnak egy mentort arra az időre míg bele nem rázódik az itteni dolgok menetébe. Azért, hogy amikor Ön nem ér rá, legyen kivel konzultálnia.

McKay először meglepett arckifejezéssel nézett Woolsey-ra. Pillantásaival áttért Emilira, majd megszólalt.

\- Javaslom Zelenkát. Ő mindent tud amit én, vagyis...- javította ki magát. - Amit tudni kell. Megfelelő lesz mentornak - ezzel befejezte, nem akarta tovább húzni a szövegelést.

Radek először idegesen töprengeni kezdett, hogy McKay még most sem tud leállni azzal, hogy Ő a világ legokosabb embere. Mikor meghallotta, hogy Őt nevezte ki Rodney mentornak, először csak ült a székben és nézett. Ezután rátért a pillantása McKayre, hogy ezt most tényleg komolyan gondolta-e. Megszólalni azonban nem volt ideje, Woolsey érdeklődő hangja válaszra késztette.

\- Dr. Zelenka. Elvállalja a feladatot? - kérdezte rá szegezve pillantását.

\- Igen. Persze - mosolygott először Woolsey-ra, majd Emilia felé fordult. - Örömmel.

\- Akkor azt hiszem a legfontosabb dolgokat tisztáztuk - kezdett bele a lezáró beszédbe Woolsey.

Eközben Radek odasúgta Rodney-nak.

\- Nahát Rodeny. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire nagylelkű vagy - mondta.

\- Ugyan. Nekem ezer dolgom van. Másra meg úgy se bízhatnám. Nálad legalább megtanul valamit - ezzel lezárta a dolgot. Hivatalos hangneme megszokott volt, s érdekesen visszafogta magát az öndicsérettel.

Radek elmosolyodott. Lassan mozgolódni kezdtek. Kinyíltak az ajtók és Woolsey tisztelettudóan elhagyta a tárgyalót. Mindenki felállt és kisétált. Elhagyva a termet, John a Emiliához fordult.

\- Van kedved egy kis városnézéshez? - nézett rá érdeklődően Shappard.

\- Igen, van - hangjában érződött a visszafogottság és az izgalom.

\- Rodney! - szólt oda McKay felé John, mire a tudós hátrapillantva megállt a folyosón.

\- Igen? - nézett rá hidegen.

\- Szeretném, ha körbevezetnél minket - jelentette ki a férfi.

McKay egy pillanatig habozott, majd kit most vonszoltak el a televízió elől miközben a kedvenc műsorát nézte, hozzátette:

\- Jó, merre? - és elindult John felé.

\- Itt is kezdhetjük - válaszolt John.

McKay lassan megbékélve a feladattal, kicsit magára erőltetett egy kis jó modort. Hiszen mégis csak egy új tagot kell körbevezetnie a városban. Szerette volna, hogyha kicsit jobb benyomást kelt az újoncban, bár Sheppardnak kifejtett véleménye még igen is erős volt. A lány felé fordult.

\- Ahogy már láthattad a város óriási - kezdte a tudós. Emilia figyelmesen meredt rá, aminek Rodney igencsak megörült, hiszen már régen nem figyelte senki ekkora érdeklődéssel amit mondott. Meg is lepődött. Ezután folytatta tovább. - A teljes működéséhez elengedhetetlen a ZETPM, ez egy ősi energiaforrás.

\- ZPM. - javította ki John.

\- Jól van na... - majd egy szúrós pillantást vetett Sheppard-ra -, Ez elengedhetetlen, ahhoz, hogy beindítsuk a rendszereket és a pajzsot.

\- Ahogy eddig olvastam, minden pajzs eléggé energiaigényes - vélekedett nyugodt hangon a Von.

\- Igen - válaszolt Rodney kicsit lágyabb hangszínnel.

Épp egy erkély mellett haladtak el. Kint a naplemente gyönyörű, az óceán pedig nyugodt volt. Emilia nézte a tájat.

\- Milyen szép - mondta halkan, majd újra McKay mondanivalójára figyelt. Nem akart semmiről se lemaradni.

\- Atlantisz felhőkarcolók sokaságából áll. Ezek hat különböző pilonon foglalnak helyet - ismertette a város jellemzőit Rodney.

\- Rodney szerint annyi szoba található itt, mint Manhattanban - egészítette ki John McKay előbbi beszámolóját.

\- Akkor hely az van bőven - mosolyodott el Emilia.

\- A város legvédettebb része az irányítótorony, ahol a Csillagkapu, a vezérlő, a felette lévő Pocsolyaugró-hangár, konferenciatermek, valamint néhány lakókörzet is található - folytatta mondandóját a tudós.

Hirtelen Zelenka futott feléjük. A tudós arcán sugárzott az idegesség és a kétségbeesettség.

\- Rodney rögtön jönnöd kell, adódott egy kis probléma! - mondta kicsit kifulladva.

\- Sajnálom, de mennem kell - mondta kicsit zavarodott hangon, és követte Radeket.

\- Itt nem unalmas az élet - vélekedett az előbbi jelent alapján Emilia.

\- Igen...Mindig történik valami - értett egyet John is.

\- Hogy közlekedtek a városban? - nézett kérdőn a férfira.

\- Leggyorsabban a transzporterrel - válaszolt John.

\- Nehéz őket kezelni? - érdeklődött és szemében látszódott, hogy valami zavarja.

\- Nem. Beszállsz. Meglátod a város térképét, majd a kivetítőn megnyomod az ujjaddal azt a helyet, ahova menni szeretnél - John észrevette, hogy a lány zavartan néz. - Miért?

\- Szeretnék sétálni egyet. Egy kicsit egyedül lenni. Átgondolni a történteket - válaszolta őszintén.

John átérezte, hogy most tényleg kell egy kis szünet, ahol az ember helyre tudja rakni magát. Annak idején neki is kellett egy is pihenés, miután egy új galaxisban találta magát s rögtön sikerült pár rossz-fiúval is összefutnia.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele. - Gyere.

Elvezette a lányt a legközelebbi transzporterig. A kis liftszerű fülkében hirtelen feltűnt a város tétképe a védőburkolat alól. Emilia beszállt, nézte a térképet.

\- Ha szabad javasolnom... - John félig belépett, és rámutatott az ujja hegyével egy pontra -, próbáld ki ezt a sétányt. Meglátod szép lesz a kilátás, és utána pedig ide - mutatott egy pontra - , gyere vissza.

\- Kösz - felelte a lány, mire John kilépett a transzporterből.

Az ajtók becsukódtak, Emilia rábökött a John által mutatott pontra. Egyszerre csak ott állt a transzporterben a kinyíló ajtó előtt.

\- Úgy látszik, megérkeztem - mondta halkan.

Kilépett. A folyosó hosszú volt. Látott rajta egy ajtót. Elindult felé. Érdekes volt az Ősök ízlése. Mindent geometriai formák díszítettek, hol színes üvegmozaikok csillogtak a napsütésben, másol az ajtók, és ablakok sarkában kis fehér négyzetek díszelegtek. A padló barnás színben köszönt mindenkire. Rajta ovális és körkörös sávokkal. Odaérve, az ajtó magától kinyílt. Pont egy sétányra. Emilia elindult. Pár lépés után az ajtó bezárult mögötte. Erre hátranézett és elmosolyodott. Kint már alkonyodott. Nem volt hideg. Gondolta, biztos nyár lehetett a galaxisnak ebben a részében, ezen a bolygón. Sétált a víz mellett. Szép kilátás nyílt így Atlantiszra. Nézte a várost. Az pompázott a fényben. Ezernyi apró fénycsóva szűrődött ki a sok ablakon. A város mögött pár fénylő csillag világított már a kora esti égbolton.

\- Még mindig alig tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg itt vagyok. - Nem volt kedve e pár szó után újra megszólalni, csak gondolatai és érzései uralták az agyát.

Mellette az óceán vize percenként többször is nekicsapódott a város szélének kisebb morajlást idézve elő. Elindult a sétányon és nézte az eget. A város közelebbi, távolabbi körvonalait. A fura érzés újra úrrá lett rajta. Nem tudta mi okozza. Nem ellenkezett vele, hiszen azt se tudta mivel áll szemben. Nézte a csillagokat, a sétányt. Majd az előtte levő halvány napsugár foszlányai vonták el a tekintetét. A naplemente, az óceán sóval kevert illata, a város felemelő körvonalai szinte körülölelték. Annyira hihetetlen volt még most is számára, hogy itt van. Visszagondolt a Földre. Egy kicsit szomorú lett, de lelkének eme részét semmi sem tudja feloldani. Ez a szerettei irányt érzett mély szeretet által kiváltott érzelmek voltak. A napfény csillogása mégis enyhített ezen, s lassan az estébe forduló égbolt elterelte a gondolatait.

\- Holnap kora reggel el kellene mennie Teyla-val a Merntarri-ak bolygójára a tárgyalások miatt - tudatta Shappard feladatát Woolsey.

\- Akkor reggel indulok - válaszolta nyugodtan.

\- Rendben. Jó éjt! - fejezte be Woolsey a beszélgetést, az előtte álló férfi erre bólintott.

John miután elhagyta az irodát befordult Beckett-hez.

\- Hello! - köszönt a dokira, aki valamin dolgozott. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon elfoglalt és komolyan összpontosít.

\- Mi járatban erre alezredes? - érdeklődött Beckett.

\- Szeretnék kérni tőled valamit - fordult kérésével a dokihoz John.

\- Miben lehetek a segítségedre? - nézett érdeklődve rá.

\- Holnap reggel el kell mennem Teyla-val egy tárgyalásra. Szeretném, ha benéznél Emiliához. Nem tud még tájékozódni a városban, és nem is ismer senkit jóformán. - fejezte be mondanivalóját.

\- Rendben, majd benézek hozzá - mondta komoly pillantással, biztosítva az ezredest, hogy elvégzi a feladatot.

\- Kösz szépen - felelte John.

\- Semmiség - nézett rá mosolyogva. - Jó éjt!

\- Jó éjt doki! - s ezután elindult kifelé.

A félhomály kezdett mindent beborítani, de a nap sugarai még mindig életek a horizont felett. Emilia mindent figyelt. A saját lépteit, a susogást, a képeket ami körülvette. Belül valami

hajtotta, hogy érjen a pilon végére. Néha megállt és hátrafordult, ahonnan a város a feje felett húzódott. Észrevette a holdakat. Nézte a két objektumot felette, és akkor már nyílegyenesen a szívébe hasított hol is van most. Egy másik bolygón, Atlantiszon. Ezek nagy szavak voltak. A világítás már erősebbnek hatott, mint az előbb. Gyorsan továbbindult. Végre sikerült megtennie a séta egyik célját. A pilon végéhez ért. A nagy világító lámpák már bekapcsolódtak, így segítve a tájékozódást. Mögötte már sötéten húzódott az ég. Előtte még halványan sárga, narancs és piros színben éltek a napsugarak. Nézett a távolba. Nagy lélegzeteket vett, s kifújva lassan már nem tudta visszatartani. Egy könnycsepp folyt le az arcán, ahogy nézte a lassan elhalványuló napsugarakat. A könnycseppet egy másik is követte. Letörölte a kezével, miközben az esti szellő felélénkülve söpört el mellette. Erőt vett magán, és újra a távolba nézett. Egy utolsó mély lélegzetvétel után megfordult. Felnézett az égre. Néhol jól ki lehetett venni a Pegazus-galaxis egy-egy nyúlványát. Egyszer csak egy hullócsillagot látott. Elmosolyodott, és nézte tovább az eget. Néha átsöpört egy újabb apró szellő és megcifrázta a hullámokat. Kis idő után fáradtnak kezdte érezni magát. Elindult a sétányon az ajtó felé. Beszállt a transzporterbe. Megadta az útirányt, és már ott is volt. A folyosón elment a lakókörletekbe, majd megállt a szobája előtt és legyintett egyet. Az ajtó kinyílt. Bement, majd az bezáródott mögötte. Elintézett még pár dolgot.

Mielőtt ágyba bújt volna odament az ablakhoz és kinézett rajta. Nézte a felhőkarcolókat és az óceánt. Mindent átjárt valami megmagyarázhatatlan rezgés. Eddig nem tapasztalt, idegen technológia által kiváltott reakcióegyüttes. Belemerült a tájba, ami az esti fényektől csillogó város miatt szikrázott a szemében. Örült, hogy itt van.


	5. Az első nap Atlantiszon

**Az első nap Atlantiszon**

"Minden új nap tartogat valami felemelőt. "

Hajnalodott. A nap első sugarai világítottak be a kaputerem ablakain. Lassan elindult az élet a városban. Mindenki tette a dolgát. Sheppard és Teyla épp indulni készültek, mikor egy bejövő féregjárat érkezett. A tárgyalásról jelentett Ronon. A leendő szövetségeseknél gond akadt technológiai téren. Ezért jól jönne, ha Zelenka és McKay is részt vennének a következő ülésen. Ezért fél óra csúszással indultak el, mivel meg kellett várják a két tudóst is. Zelenka induláskor odalépett Sheppard-hoz.

\- Alezredes. Lenne egy kis gond ezzel a küldetéssel. Vagyis nem a küldetéssel van a gond, hanem, hogy ma kéne Emilia Von-t bevezetnem a technikai kutatórészleg munkájába. Nem tudja mikor érünk vissza? - Érdeklődött kissé zavartan, remélve találnak valami megoldást.

\- Doki, tudja ezek a tárgyalások általában elég hosszú ideig tartanak - magyarázta Sheppard. S eszébe jutott valami, ami mosolyként tűnt fel az arcán. - Ne aggódjon! Carson elintézi. Körbevezeti a városban, segít neki eligazodni. Meg egy nap csúszás nem a világ vége. A techlaborok várhatnak honlapig.

\- Köszönöm alezredes - válaszolta Zelenka.

\- Nincs mit doki. Mindent hoznak? - nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Ellenőrzöm Rodney-t - jött a felelet, majd egy bólintás után tudóstársához igyekezett. McKay a hátizsákkal babrált, majd beszélgetésbe elegyedtek.

\- Carson! Hallasz? Itt Sheppard. - szólt bele a rádióba.

\- Hallak alezredes. Mi a gond? - jött a válasz.

\- A két tudósunk is velünk jön a tárgyalásra, adódott valami tech-gubanc. Szólnál Emiliának, hogy ma elmarad a Radek általi bevezetés? - kérdezte, s megnyílt a kapu.

\- Persze. Szólok neki. - válaszolta.

\- Kösz - zárta a beszélgetést Sheppard.

\- Jó utat! - Jött Carson hangja a rádióból, majd elcsendesedett a John fülén levő adóvevő.

Fények cikáztak át az ablakon. Gyenge szél fújt. Az ég felhőtlenül tündökölt. Hirtelen halk mocorgás törte meg a csendet. Emilia felébredt. Megfordult az oldalára, majd a fény felé nézett, ami kicsit elvakította a most ébredezőt.

\- Jó reggelt Atlantisz! - motyogta halkan.

Kis nyújtózkodás után felállt az ágyból. Odament az ablakhoz és kinézett rajta. Látta a napsugarak játékát az óceán vizén. Elmosolyodott. Visszament, felvette a ruháit az ágy melletti székről és felöltözött. Még mindig elfogta egy kicsit a szorongás a boldogságtól, ha eszébe jutott, hogy tényleg hol is van most. Megágyazott és leült, hogy lejegyezzen pár szót. Kilenc óra felé járt az idő. Pár perc múlva "kopogtak", vagyis jeleztek az ajtón levő szerkezettel.

\- Szabad - hallatszott bentről.

Carson bement.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte a lányt.

\- Jó reggelt Dr. Beckett! - válaszolt Emilia a ceruzáját a kezében tartva.

\- Hogy aludtál? - érdeklődött a férfi.

\- Jól, köszönöm - válaszolta.

\- Lenne kedved reggelizni? - tette fel a kérdést Carson.

Találó, már éhes volt. Emilia elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, mehetünk - nézett rá kissé már izgulva, mivel eszébe jutott, hogy ma elég sok dolga lesz.

\- Sheppard megkért, hogy értesítselek, hogy Dr. Zelenka ma sajnos nem lesz itt. Holnapra kell átrakni az első bevezető órát. - adta át az üzenetet.

\- Rendben. Köszönöm, hogy szólt. Akkor ma még szabad vagyok? - nem volt csalódott, hogy elmarad az első konzultációs óra. Nézelődni valója így is akad bőven.

\- Hacsak Mr. Woolsey nem dönt máshogy, szerintem igen - mosolygott Carson.

\- Akkor jó - viszonozta a lány is.

\- Megmutatom, hogy merre van a kantin. Így máskor már egyedül is oda találsz majd - jelentette ki a férfi.

\- Rendben - hallatszott a beleegyezés.

Emilia felállt az asztaltól, mire Carson már kint is termett a folyosón. Elindultak. Pár folyosóval és emelettel lejjebb megérkeztek. Egy nagy teremben találták magukat. Itt sok asztal és szék volt elhelyezve a vendégek számára. Világos volt bent, az egész helyiséget beragyogta a Nap fénye. Emiliát a szoba leginkább a kaputeremre vagy egy bálteremre emlékeztette. Leültek egy ablak melletti asztalhoz, majd a doki elment és hozott valami harapnivalót. A lány addig a tágas ablakon keresztül szemlélte a várost. Innen tényleg szép kilátás nyílt a létesítményre. Carson visszaérkezett. Letette az ennivalót, majd leült a lánnyal szemben.

\- Reggeli után körbevezetne? - kérdezte Carson-tól.

\- Igen, persze - mondta nyugodt tekintettel a férfi. - Szerencséd van. Olyan időszakban érkeztél, mikor minimális a létszám a gyengélkedőn.

Emilia egy kicsit furcsán nézett Beckett-re, majd rájött, hogy értette a doki az előbbi kijelentését. Mivel Emilia inkább séta közben akart új ismertekre szert tenni a várossal kapcsolatban, így csendben evett, hogy mielőbb indulhassanak. Persze Carson az elején nem értette a nagy csendet, de Emilia jelezte, hogy nem a kantinban szeretne várost nézni. Befejezve a reggelit elindultak. Kiérve a folyosóra Carson megállt és a lányra nézett.

\- Merre menjünk? - kérdezte, miközben a folyosó túloldalán egy pillanatra nekitámaszkodott a falnak. A falban levő világító kristályokban megcsillantak kék szemei.

Emilia a kezdetektől oda volt a város világításával kapcsolatban. Imádta ezeket a kristályokat. Szinte mindenhol megtalálhatóak voltak. Még a lakókörletek szobáiban is. Így éjszaka sosem volt teljesen sötét. Az Ősöknek tényleg csodálatra méltó építészeti stílusuk volt. A lányt egyszerűen elvarázsolta az egész város. Mindig valami új tárult elé, és ezt nagyon szerette. Mindig akadt olyan rész, ami mindig más volt egy kicsit mint az előző.

\- A központi részt mondjuk már láttam. A kaput tudom, lehetne pl. a Pocsolyaugró hangár? - nézett kíváncsian Carson-ra.

\- Kövess! - mondta a férfi mosolyogva.

A lány izgatott tekintettel indult utána. Azon az úton mentek, amerre az előbb jöttek. Emelet, folyosó, megint emelet, megint folyosó. Áthaladtak az irányító termen is. Mellette volt egy lépcső, ami felfelé vezetett. Ezen folytatták tovább útjukat. Egy-két ember pár pillanatra ránézett az igyekvő személyekre, majd folytatták munkájukat. Elérkeztek egy ajtó elé. Carson megállt.

\- Itt is lennénk - hangzott a jelentés.

Az ajtó kinyílt. Bent egy nagy csarnok tárult a lány szeme elé. Minden ugró külön leszállóhelyen volt leparkolva, amikhez volt, hogy létrák vezettek. A lány izgatottan forgott körbe-körbe. A terem elég magasnak bizonyult. A hangár közepén felfelé egy hosszú sokszög alakú vájat futott. A helyiségben eléggé sötét volt. A látási viszonyok tehát nem voltak valami tiszták. Ez ebben a pillanatban egyáltalán nem zavarta Emiliát.

\- Mennyi ugró! - mondta az izgatottságtól meghitt hangon.

\- Innen az ugrók felfelé, és lefelé is indulhatnak. Attól függően, hogy a kapun keresztül, illetve a városon kívülre mennek e - folytatta Carson, miközben Emilia reakcióit figyelte. Mikor a lány nagy nehezen egy helyben maradt hozzátette.

\- Látom itt mindig dolgoznak - nézett az egyik leeresztett rámpájú járműben levőkre, majd visszafordult és a dokira nézett.

\- Igen, de erről inkább Dr. McKay tudna sok mindent mesélni neked - tudatta Carson hozzá nem értését a technikusok dolga iránt.

Miközben Carson és Emilia beszélgettek a technikusok végezték munkájukat. Néha odanéztek a két nézelődőre. Ez persze azért volt, mert Carson-t elég ritkán szokták a hangárban látni. A doki legtöbbször akkor található ebben a helyiségben, ha sebesülteket kell ellátnia. Vagy épp azon különös napok egyike van, mikor Sheppard próbálja rávenni az ugró vezetésére. Csak így bámészkodni nem szokott jönni. Ahhoz Ő túlzottan elfoglalt volt. Látták a lányt is, akiről már hallották, hogy új tudósként van itt. Így meg volt az ok és az okozat is, miért vannak most itt. Ezzel le is zárták magukban a kérdéseket, és hamar vissza is tértek a munkájukhoz.

\- Van Atlantiszon úgynevezett Pocsolyaugró tanfolyam? - nézett Emilia még mindig csillogó szemekkel a férfira.

\- Van - válaszolt a doki. - Erre azoknak a katonáknak van szüksége, akiken sikeresen elvégezték a génkezelést.

\- Maga vezetett már ugrót? - érdeklődött.

\- Igen - jelentette ki Carson miközben kicsit lesütötte a szemét.

\- Hogy boldogult vele? - folytatta az kérdését Emilia.

\- Néha adódott egy kis probléma - vallotta be őszintén. - Mint ahogy már említettem, nem tartozom azok közé, akik előszeretettel repülnek.

\- Nem lehet könnyű megtanulni vezetni egy ilyen hajót - gondolkodott hangosan Von.

\- Nem olyan nehéz - mondta Carson megnyugtató hangon. - Sheppard a legjobb pilóták egyike. Igaz benne a gén aránya is valamivel magasabb. Ahogy korábban már mondtam a génnek nagy szerepe jut itt is kifejezésre.- megállt egy pillanatra, hogy helyrerakja gondolatait, majd folytatta-Hiszen elmével kell nagyjából irányítani a gépet.

\- Én is megpróbálhatok majd ugróval repülni? - kérdezte bizakodó hangon.

\- Nem tudom - válaszolt a férfi. - Ezt nem én döntöm el - célzott arra, hogy ebbe nincs sok beleszólása.

\- Sheppard az úton említett egy termet, ahol egy hologram látható. Meg lehetne nézni? - vetett fel egy újabb megállót Emilia.

A kérdése után még pár pillanatig az ugrókat nézte. Elképzelte, ahogy elindulnak. Ha bolygó körüli pályára készülnek, akkor a fenti mennyezet nyílik ki, ha a kapun keresztül indulnak egy küldetésre, akkor pedig a padló tűnik el pár percre.

\- Gyere, megmutatom - hangzott a válasz, és a doki már indult is.

Pár emelettel lejjebb Carson bevezette Emiliát a holo-terembe, majd az ajtó bezárult. A terem kör alakú volt. Carson egy emelvény felé vette az irányt. Odament az emelvényhez, rátette a kezét és előhívta a hologramot. A konzol kék fényben ragyogott. Rögtön reagált az érintésre. Emilia csodálattal figyelte. A hologramon egy Ős nő beszélt egy igen erős ellenségről. Arról, hogy itt kellett, hogy hagyják a várost. A mennyezeten egy halom fénylő pont jelent meg. Emilia rájött, hogy az a Pegazus-galaxis térképe. Először csak pár piros bolygó volt, mire pár másodpercen belül alig maradt pár darab kék. A pirosak jelentették a Lidércek által leigázott és rettegésben tartott világokat. Emilia gondolatai azon jártak, vajon, miért nem bírták megállítani az Ősök a Lidérceket. A végére rájött. Vagy Ők vagy mi, vagyis az Ősök. Akkor már nem az számított melyik bolygót menthetnék meg. A túlélés volt az, amiért harcolniuk kellett. Carson halvány mosollyal nézte a lányt. Még csak alig, hogy ideért, már megint egy csomó újat akar megtudni. Elképesztő figyelemmel követte végig az eseményeket, amik a hologramot övezték.

\- Szeretnél még valamit megnézni? - kérdezte Carson miután leállította a hologramot, mielőtt előröl kezdődhetett volna az egész.

\- Atlantiszról általában valamit. Igaz, hogy olvastam már róla. Ha nem bánja, meghallgatnám amit tud, miközben sétálunk - jelentette ki, s még mindig az előbbi bemutató hatása alatt állt.

\- Atlantiszt az Ősök építették sok millió évvel ezelőtt. A város egy ideig a Földön volt - mesélte miközben elhagyták a termet.

Emilia mellette ment és nagyon figyelte minden kiejtett szavát a doktornak. Eközben tekintete a város falain járt. Nagyon tetszett a lánynak a város. Volt benne valami, valami megfoghatatlan erő.

\- Akkor igaz, hogy az Ősök onnan jöttek ide - mondta nyugodt hangon.

\- Igen. A város az Antarktiszon volt, feltehetőleg az ottani Ős bázis közelében. Az Ősöket megtámadta egy halálos vírus. Előle az Ősök egy része elmenekült a várossal a messzi Pegazus-galaxisba, másik fele pedig felemelkedett. A Tejútrendszerbe csak az Atlantiszi kapun át lehet visszajutni. Ezzel is akadályozva a vírus terjedését galaxisokon keresztül. Csak hát, a város eléggé energiaigényes. - mesélte a doki.

\- Ezt már Dr. Mckay említette. A ZPM-ek miatt - mondta szomorú hangon Von.

\- Igen - értett egyet vele Carson, majd folytatta bemutató körútját. Épp egy tágas ablak előtt haladtak el, mikor Emilia kinézett rajta.

\- Nem csodálatos Dr. Beckett, hogy mennyire fejlettek voltak az Őseink? És most rajtunk a sor, hogy folytassuk, amit abbahagytak? Nem felemelő érzés? - tette fel elmélyítő kérdésit a lány.

Beckett mosolyogva figyelte szófejtését.

\- Tényleg nagyszerű - válaszolta röviden és egyetértően.

\- Remélem így lesz - bizakodott Emilia.

\- Mi dolgod van ezután? - nézett komolyan Beckett a mellette haladó lányra.

\- Semmi - mondta.

\- Akkor, ha már úgy sincs más dolgod, elvégezhetném a vizsgálatokat - ajánlotta fel Beckett. - És legalább ezen is túlesel.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele Emilia.

Így hát elindultak az orvosi részleg irányába. A lánynak kellett egy kis idő, hogy a doki nyomában tudjon maradni, mert majdnem minden második lépésnél elvonta valami a tekintetét. Így eléggé lassan haladtak. Carson nem volt mérges Emilire, hogy folyton lemarad.

Megérkeztek. Emilia eddigi gondolatmenetét elvonta az orvosi részlegen levő gépek halk duruzsolása és a fények pislogása. A helyiségben voltak különböző földi és idegen, ősi berendezések is. Ez lehetett a röntgenszoba, és még más vizsgálatokat is itt végezhettek. Ehhez a lány nem értett valami sokat, csak feltételezhette mi, mire való. Carson leült az egyik asztalhoz, majd a laptopon nézegetett valamit. Emiliának nem mondott még semmit. A lány állt és nézte a falakat, a furcsa ismeretlen berendezést. Pár perc múlva Beckett felállt és egy kis kézi számítógépnek tűnő valamivel odament a lányhoz. Carson az ősi orvosi szkennerrel átvizsgálta. Ezután intett a lánynak, hogy jöjjön utána. Pár lépés után megálltak. Egy olyan berendezés előtt, ami kicsit rémisztőnek tűnhetett a lány számára. Emilia csak egy ágyat tudott nagyjából felismerni. Ez még rendben is volt, de az ágy másik oldalán volt egy valami kivetítő eszközre hasonlító dolog. Egy picit elbizonytalanodott.

\- Feküdj ide le - utasította Carson.

A lány ijedt tekintettel meredt a berendezésre. A doki észrevette, hogy Von várakozik.

\- Nem fog fájni - nyugtatta meg biztató hangon.

Emilia lefeküdt.

\- Ez egy ősi szerkezet. Megmondja, hogy milyen állapotban vagy. Ne ijedj meg, ha beindítom - folytatta tovább a doki.

Emilia vett egy mély lélegzetet.

\- Rendben, kezdheti.

Beckett bekapcsolta a gépet. Amit eddig Emilia valami kivetítőnek vélt, az most kivilágosodott. Mi több egy a feje felett valami karra erősített eszközből sugarak vetődtek rá. Halk, alig hallható morajlással végezte munkáját. A kellő vizsgálatok befejezése után a doki leállította.

-Kész. Felkelhetsz - mondta Carson, mire a lány megkönnyebbülten felállt.

\- Az adatok rendben - válaszolta. - Ha gondolod akkor megmutathatok még pár...

Ekkor egy orvos sietett be és Carson-t hívta a kötelesség. Emilia megköszönte a reggeli körbevezetést és elindult a szobája felé. Útközben ismét azon gondolkodott, ami eddig történt. A holo-teremben levő Ős beszédén is eltöprengett. Beérve a szobába eldöntötte, hogy kipakol a bőröndjéből. Elhagyva a szobáját két részre osztó válaszfalat, az ágyra tette az utazótáskát. Az ágy melletti fiókokat kinyitotta és elkezdett pakolni. Óvatosan vette ki a fényképét a családjáról, amit az egyik szekrényre tett. Egy kicsit elérzékenyült, a kép láttán. Utána mégis pakolt tovább. Nagy körültekintéssel vette ki a ruhák közül azt az ajándékot, amit Matt-től kapott. Örült annak, hogy épségben átvészelte az utat a Pegazus-galaxisba. Ezt az egyik éjjeli szekrényre tette. Elmosolyodott, majd tovább folytatta előbbi tevékenységét. Nem sietett, hiszem ma más dolga nem akadt. Gondolta később még elmegy sétálni egyet. Miután a bőrönd üres lett, egy helyet keresett neki és elrakta. Éhesnek érezte magát, így elment ebédelni. A kantin tele volt katonákkal, tudósokkal, civilekkel. Sajnos senkit sem ismert közülük. Egy félreesőbb asztal szabad volt. Oda ült le és fogyasztotta el az ételet, amit elvett. Az egész hely egy kicsit apja és anyja munkahelyére emlékeztette. Persze az nem volt egy galaxissal odébb. A katonák és a tudósok valahogy ezeket az emléket juttatták eszébe. Elmosolyodott a párhuzamon. Mire végzett az ebéddel, a tömeg jó része már eltűnt a teremből. Elindult sétálni. Atlantisz annyira hatalmas volt, hogy azt sem tudta merre induljon. Úgy gondolta először a főtoronyból egy alsóbb szintre megy és onnan folytatja tovább. A transzporterrel egy újabb, eddig még nem ismert szintre érkezett. Itt pár ember figyelt csak fel rá, de nem szóltak semmit. Elindult előre és pár perc séta után az egyik oldalsó erkélyen megpillantotta Mr. Woolsey-t. Gondolta megszólítja. Odament az ajtóhoz, ami kinyílt.

\- Üdv Mr. Woolsey! - mosolyodott el.

\- Ms. Von! - nézett fel rá a férfi, karjai azonban még mindig az erkélynek támaszkodtak. - Milyen az első napja?

Emilia kilépett az erkélyre és közelebb ment. Közben vetett egy pillantást a kilátásra. Nagyon szép volt. Elmosolyodott.

\- Információ dús - válaszolta Von és megállt a férfi mellett. - Épp sétálni indultam. Remélem nem zavartam meg.

\- Ugyan. Egyáltalán nem zavar - válaszolta a város vezetője. - Sajnálom, de Dr. Zelenka ma nem tudja elvégezni a szükséges bevezető tanóráját, mert egy sürgős küldetésre kellett mennie.

\- Nem gond. Dr. Beckett már szólt róla - mondta Emilia. - Holnapig csak megvárnak a laborok - nézte a hullámzó óceánt.

\- Az errefelé nem olyan biztos - Woolsey diplomatikus hangjába tapasztalat is vegyült.

Emilia furcsán ránézett.

\- Elnézést, nem akartam pesszimistának tűnni. Csak tudja Ms. Von a Pegazus-galaxis az a hely, ahol bármi, bármikor megtörténhet. Szóval az, hogy holnap fog e labort nézni... - sóhajtott -, nem csak tőlünk függ - a távolba meredt.

\- Értem - fogta rövidre a választ Von.

Elgondolkodott az előbb hallottakon. Néma csend költözött az erkélyre. Woolsey szólalt meg.

\- Milyen egy másik galaxisban lenni? Gondolom nem volt könnyű megemészteni ilyen hirtelen az eseményeket, amik következtében idekerült.

\- Nem mindennapi - mondta őszintén Emilia. - Tudja, még próbálom felfogni. Alig vagyok itt durván egy napja és ez az egész... - nézett szét a város azon részén, amit innen látni lehetett -, olyan hatalmas...olyan más...

\- Megértem az érzéseit Emilia. Jómagam, mikor idekerültem mint Atlantisz új vezetője, elég sok időbe telt megszoknom itt. Tudja a Földön megvolt a megszokott munkaköröm. Itt pedig szinte magunkra vagyunk utalva. Meg kell birkóznunk mindennel, ami jön. Nem számíthatunk az otthoniakra, hiszen távol vannak tőlünk. A Csillagkapu Parancsnokság mellett, mi egy másik védelmi vonala vagyunk a Földnek. S ez nagy felelősséggel jár.

Emilia picit csodálkozva hallgatta Woolsey szavait. Meglepte az, hogy a város vezetője ilyen beszélgetésbe elegyedett vele. Jól esett neki, mégsem tudta hirtelen hova rakni. Némán figyelt csak.

\- Remélem jól fogja itt érezni magát - mosolygott rá Woolsey.

\- Biztosan - nézett rá Emilia és elmosolyodott. - Egy kis időre lesz még szükségem, hogy belerázódjam, de szerintem menni fog.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerülni fog. Örülök, hogy végül mégis magára találtunk. Tudja, Sheppard mikor megkeresett azzal, hogy furákat álmodik, hát nem volt könnyű elhinni.

\- Még én sem tudom a miértjét ennek - nézett maga elé Von. - Érdekes módon, egy ideje már nincsenek álmaim - meg is lepődött ezen, ami látszott rajta. Gondolkodó tekintettel nézett rá Woolsey-ra. - Mióta elhagytam a Földet...én nem álmodtam olyat, aminek köze lett volna az alezredeshez. Talán megszakadt a kapcsolat? Elmúlt a hatása annak a valaminek?

Woolsey kíváncsian töprengett.

\- Egyáltalán nem emlékszik semmi olyanra, ami Sheppard alezredes egy munkanapjához köthető és azóta álmodott róla? - érdeklődött.

\- Nem. Azért az aggaszt, hogy nem tudom a választ arra, hogy mi okozta azokat az álmokat - nézett ez előtte levőre.

\- Ez egy igen érdekes kérdés marad, amennyiben nem találunk rá választ - értett egyet Woolsey is.

\- Igen - sóhajtott Von. - Ez egy elég érdekes megválaszolatlan kérdés marad...

A város egy újabb részén sétálva egyszer csak egy férfit látott meg ismét egy erkélyen. Ez már nagyobb volt, mint az előző. Egy folyosó vezetett rá a nyitott részre. Emilia halkan haladt, nem akarta megzavarni az épp alkotó személyt. Megállt tőle pár méterre és csendben nézte, ahogy az előtte álló fest. A férfi mégis kiszúrta a néma nézelődőt.

\- Üdv - szólította meg.

\- Üdv. Nem akartam megzavarni - lépett előrébb Von. - Nagyon szépen fest.

\- Köszönöm - válaszolta az ismeretlen.

\- Emilia Von - mutatkozott be. - Nemrég érkeztem a városba - a folyosó felé nézett. - Épp felmérem.

\- Evan Lorne őrnagy - mosolyodott el a férfi. - Üdvözlöm Atlantiszon! Sheppard alezredes már mesélt önről pár szót.

Emilia elmosolyodott.

\- Úgy látszik a hét fő híre én vagyok - jegyezte meg Emilia, s nem volt azét annyira elragadtatva ettől.

\- Nyugodjon meg. Ez a Pegazus. A hírek itt olyanok, mint a Földön az olimpiai játékok. Mindenki nagyon várja őket - ecsetelte. - Tudja, elvagyunk vágva a Földtől. Bármi érdekes hír képes felpezsdíteni a hangulatot. Nem kell megijedni, pár nap és a főcímen már valami más lesz.

\- Akkor nem kell aggódnom, hogy erről folyik majd a tanácskozás vacsoránál - mosolyodott el.

\- Biztosíthatom, hogy nem - nevetett egy kicsit Lorne is. - Amúgy, hogy tetszik a város?

\- Gyönyörű - nézett szét ismét Emilia. - Ám hagyom tovább alkotni őrnagy. Örültem a találkozásnak.

\- Én is örültem. Szép délutánt! - mosolyodott el Lorne.

\- Viszont! Viszlát! - elindult vissza a folyosóra.

Evan pedig felvette a festőecsetet és újból belemerült az alkotás varázslatos mámorába.

Ezután kiment a város nyitott részére és sokáig sétált. Néha úgy belemerült a város körvonalaiba, hogy el is fejeltette merről jött. Nagyon kíváncsian és körültekintően mérte fel Atlantiszt és azokat a helyeket, ahol elhaladt. Órákig bolyongott, vagy ült csak a város egyes részein. Olyan volt számára, mint egy felfoghatatlan mégis fizikailag ott levő remekmű. Csodálta és bámulta minduntalan.

Emilia visszament a lakókörzetbe. A szobájába érve, jobban szemügyre vette azt.

Az ajtóban állva láthattunk egy asztalt az ablak irányában, tovább indulva balra egy kicsit eldugottabb szegletében a szobának egy kisebb helység volt. Itt volt az ágy, és még pár szekrény. A falon ugyanaz a dombormű díszelgett, ami számos helyen megtalálható a városban. Kedves kis helynek látszott. A szoba nem volt négyzet alakú, inkább sokszögnek lehetett volna leírni. Az íróasztaltól nézve az ajtó mellett balról egy szobanövény díszelgett. Itt volt még egy kisebb fehér kanapé, egy kis asztal és még két fotel is. Ezek mellett balról volt egy olyan dombormű, amelyből buborékok igyekeztek felfelé, s ezt halvány fény világította meg. Majd a fal mellett balról volt egy ajtó ahol a fürdő volt. Egy kis szűkebb helység is láthatóvá vált, amit csak akkor láthat meg az ember, ha már közelebb megy az ajtóhoz ami a fürdő-helységbe vezet. Leült hát az ágyra. Előtte most hosszú fehér függöny volt, amelynek a szélén kétfelől sötétítő súrolta a padlót. A kilátás innen is gyönyörű volt. A mellette balról levő éjjeliszekrényen egy lámpa volt, és egy érdekes szerkezet. Nézte a szerkezetet. Mielőtt hozzáért volna a világítás bekapcsolt a szobában. Meglepődött. Legyintett egyet felette, mire kialudtak a fények. Az ágy másik felén, ami egy kisebb franciaágy volt, még egy kis éjjeliszekrény díszelgett. Ez a szoba kisebb volt, mint az, ahova az ember először belép. Ez egy kis kuckó volt, egy hálórész. Az ablakkal párhuzamos fal, színe beleillett az egész város stíluságba, szürke s bronz árnyalata mégis valami elit érzést sugárzott. Az ággyal szemközti falon kisebb szekrények húzódtak meg. Megakadt a szeme újra azon a domborművön, amit már sokszor látott. Itt is megtalálhatóak voltak a világító kristályok, igaz ebben a szobában csak a válaszfallal szemben levő kisebb részen lettek elhelyezve, a sötétítő függöny mellett. Felállt, majd a válaszfalhoz ment. Balról húzódott végig az üvegablak, aminek az egyik részén most egy redőny díszelgett. Előtte volt az íróasztal a székkel. Az ajtónál kétfelől világítottak a kristályok és a kék fényben fénylő kristálykonzol is ott helyezkedett el. Leült a fotelra, majd az asztal másik felén lévő kanapéra. Ezután benézett az ajtó mögé is, ahol a fürdő - helyiséget fedezte fel.

Onnan még átjárta a szobát. Érezte, hogy egy kis idő múlva otthonosan fogja érezni magát. Fáradt volt. Visszament az ágyhoz és megágyazott. Leoltotta a lámpát. Leült az ágyra. Az ablakon át beszűrődött ezernyi halvány fénylő pont, amik a fehér függönyön és a redőnyön át tompított csillogásnak hatottak. A város szinte varázslatos fényben pompázott este. Emiliában ez meghitt érzéseket keltett. Átgondolta a ma történteket. Még most is összeszorult a gyomra, amikor arra gondolt, hogy most már Ő is az expedíció tagja. Elég gyorsan elaludt.


	6. Az Atlantisz-i tech birodalomban

**Az Atlantisz-i tech birodalomban**

„ Ha a sors beteljesítette a végzet szavát,  
a következő lépés a beavatás. „

Reggel 7 óra volt. Emilia felébredt. Egy kicsit furán nézett szét. Pár másodperc után az arcán az értelem jelei tűntek fel. Azt álmodta otthon van, ezért kicsit meglepődött ébredéskor. Először megágyazott, majd kinyitotta a szekrényt. Olyan más volt ez a reggel. Valami fura érzések uralkodtak rajta. Az egyik napról a másikra felelősségteljesebbnek érezte magát. Most már rajta is múlt a Föld és az univerzum sorsa. Éhes volt, így következő állomása a kantin lett. Az utat oda már tudta, és most munkaruhában még jobb volt oda indulni. Nagyon boldog volt. Sokan mentek el mellette útközben, és páran vagy bólintottak, vagy elmosolyodtak. Emilia pár embert arcról felismert, már láthatta őket valahol. Beérve a kantinba elvette a tálcát, majd az egyik ablak melletti asztalnál foglalt helyet. Evés közben nézte az óceánt. Pár ugrót pillantott meg a levegőben, épp gyakorlatoztak. Elmosolyodott. Elgondolkodva nem vette észre, hogy Teyla áll az asztal előtt.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte a lányt.

\- Jó reggelt! - kicsit zavarodottan nézett az előtte álldogáló Teylára. - Bocsánat egy kicsit elgondolkodtam.

\- Semmi baj. Leülhetek? - nézett kérdőn Emiliára.

\- Hát persze - gyorsan próbált visszatérni a jelenbe.

Teyla helyet foglalt. Barátságos tekintettel nézte a lányt.

\- Mivel pár napja vagy még itt, gondoltam megkérdezem, hogy vagy. Milyenek az első napok - kedvesen mosolygott rá.

\- Köszönöm. Nagyon rendes magától, hogy érdeklődik - mosolyodott el Emilia.

\- Ez csak természetes - nézett rá. - Sheppard sokat mesélt az álmairól és most, hogy valóra váltak, jó tundi, hogy kihez is kötődnek.

\- Nekem ez az egész, még kicsit... - nézett szét -, nem sok...inkább furcsa.

\- Mi benne a furcsa? - nézett kicsit értetlenül, de érdeklődően Teyla.

\- Nálunk sajnos eléggé más a felfogás. A Földön nem mindenki hisz a Földön túli életben. Nem is akarják tudni, nem is érdekli Őket. Ezért is fura nekem ez az egész. Itt vagyok ezernyi fényévvel a Földtől, és magával beszélgetek, aki már biztos, hogy sok éve tudja, hogy más bolygókon is van élet...Aki már így nőtt fel... - folytatta a lány már magabiztosabban a beszélgetést.

Ronon futott be, látszott rajta, hogy az ügy nem tűr halasztást. Emilia így megállt a gondolatai ecsetelésével.

\- Elnézést a zavarásért. Teyla - fordult a nő felé -, el kellene jönnöd egy küldetésre. Sürgős. - mondta a férfi.

\- Rendben. - felelte a nő, majd lassan felállt. - Bocsánat Emilia, majd máskor folytatjuk- felelte mosolyogva.

\- Semmi baj - mondta a lány. - Sok sikert!

A két ember bólintott és sietve távoztak. Emilia egyedül maradt az asztalnál.

~ Elég mozgalmas errefelé az élet...~ gondolta magában.

Közben a kantinban levő személyzetet mérte fel. Látott fehér köpenyes orvosokat, akik reggeli közben lázasan beszélgettek. Halk nevetésben kommunikáló tiszteket. Csendben falatozó tudósokat, akik biztos valami eget rengető felfedezésen törhették a fejüket. Reggeli után visszament a szobába, majd elővette a laptopot. Bekapcsolta és elkezdte nézegetni a fájlokat. Nem tudott igazán elmélyülni a fájlok között. Izgatott volt, mert ma fogja Dr. Zelenka körbevezetni a technikai részlegen. Lassan háromnegyed tíz körül járt az idő a városban. Emilia felállt és kiment.

\- Jó napot! - szólalt meg az ajtóban.

Meglepődött mert a laborban csak Dr. Mckay volt bent.

\- Üdv. Sheppard említette, hogy Zelenkának kéne ma körbevezetnie, meg bevezetnie téged a kapu fizikájába - kezdte beszédet McKay, bár nem volt túl elragadtatva a dologtól, mivel Radek még nem volt itt.

\- Igen - beljebb merészkedett a szobába.

\- Minden amiről tudni szeretnél valamit az itt rajta van - a laptopot elfordította Von felé.

Kicsit furcsán viselkedett. De ezt Emilia még nem vette észre. A város vezetője szépen megkérte, hogy segítsen az újoncnak, de ez nem az ő terepe volt. Hirtelen egy másik férfi jelent meg az ajtóban.

\- Bocs a késésért - fordult oda Emilia felé, majd McKay-re pillantott. - Rodney! Akadt egy kis gond a ZMP-teremben. Woolsey küldött, hogy szóljak...és hogy átvegyem a dolgokat Ms. Von-nal - állt az ajtóban a férfi.

Rodney hátra pillantott. Szeme felcsillant, mikor meglátta Radek sürgető pillantását az ajtóban. Felkapott egy tabletet és kifelé indult. Hirtelen megtorpant és visszanézett az ott ácsorgó Emiliára.

\- Bocs, de majd Zelenka elmond mindent, amit tudni akarsz. Ez úgy is a mentorod dolga... - ezzel sarkon fordulva s egy Rodney-s féle mosolyt erőltetve Radek felé, kiment.

\- Elnézést kérek, hogy nem kezdhettük időben a felzárkóztatást - mondta komolyan Zelenka. - Mit szeretnél tudni? - érdeklődött, magyarázásra készen.

\- Semmi gond doktor - mosolygott vissza megértően. - Kezdhetnénk az általános dolgokkal is. Olvastam már sok dologról. Mondja el, amit a legfontosabbnak tart - szólalt meg Emilia. - A többit pedig megtanulom útközben.

\- A Csillagkapu kb. 20 méter átmérőjű kör alakú gyűrű. A földi kapunál két egymásba kapcsolt gyűrűből áll. A külső gyűrűn 9 ékzár van. A belső gyűrűn 39 jel található. Ez a gyűrű a földi kapunál forgatható, még az Atlantiszi kapu esetében nem. A városban a kapun csak 36 jel található, és mondjuk úgy a jelek forognak tárcsázás közben - mondta egyfolytában, miközben Emilia próbálta utolérni a férfi szavait. - Eddig érted?

\- Igen - szólalt meg, de még mindig az előbb hallottakat próbálta felfogni.

Zelenka eközben képeket mutogatott Emilinek a kapukról. Videó felvételeket a tárcsázásról, meg még sok egyebet. A lányt lenyűgözte mindez. Mély elégedettség járta át, mikor arra gondolt, hogy mindezeket az Ősök készítették.

\- Az ékzár a tárcsázott cím által a szimbólumokat kódolja be. Amennyiben az ékzár kódolt, felvilágít. Ez addig tart, amíg a tárcsázás vagy a féregjárat meg nem szakad - tartotta tovább előadását a férfi.

\- Ez eddig érthető. De, ahogy tudom 7 ékzárat szoktak használni, mi van a 8. és a 9. ékzárral?

\- Ezt jól tudod. A 8. ékzár olyan galaxis meghatározó jellegű. Egy másik galaxis kapuja között létesít féregjáratot, csak egy hátránya van, az energiaszükséglet.

\- Amivel most nem állunk valami jól - jegyezte meg a lány.

\- Hát igen - mondta sajnálkozó hangon Radek. - Ezzel általában sosem állunk valami jól... - mondta a tudós olyan hangszínnel, amiből az eddigi évek sokat mondó tapasztalatainak hangsúlyai tették ezt komollyá és ismét időszerűvé.

\- Hogy történik az utazás a kapun keresztül?

\- A féregjárat, amelyet a kapu létrehoz, az egy stabil járat a másik kapu és az itteni kapu között. Amikor valami átlépi az eseményhorizontot, az molekuláira bomlik, majd az utazás végeztével újra összeáll.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - nézett bizalmatlanul a lány.

\- Igen - meredt egy percig megszeppenve a tudós.

\- Mostanában sokat olvastam a féregjáratokról. Csupa olyan állítással találkoztam, ami vagy teljesen kizárja a létét, vagy nagyon halvány reményt fűz a létezéséhez. Most még is itt a kapu. Utaznak a katonák, tudósok és még sokan mások rajta keresztül. A legtöbb elmélet a negatív energiát firtatja, de ezt a földön nagyon kicsi mértékben lehet előállítani - kezdte mondókáját Emilia.

\- Igen, a földi fizikában sok mindent nem lehet megmagyarázni. Vannak olyan esetek, amikor a földi fizika egyszerűen csődöt mond. Hát, ezzel is pont ez a helyzet. A kapu a legtöbb energiát a naqvadah nevű fémből kapja, ami a földön nem található meg - magyarázta tovább a helyzetet, bár az előbbi kérdés kicsit meglepte.

\- Az otthoni fizika nagyon is földhöz ragadt. Ha valamit nem tud földi fizikával megmagyarázni, azt rögtön lehetetlennek nyilvánítja. Pedig lehet, hogy az lehetséges, csak nem földi fizikai megoldással. Itt vannak pl. az Ősök is. Ez arra ad okot, hogy bármi lehetséges, csak meg kell találni azt a környezetet, ahol az megvalósul. - fejtette ki elképzelését a lány.

\- Igen, nagyon jól látod a dolgokat Emilia - mosolyodott el Zelenka. - Szerintem a lényeget elmondtam. Ha szeretnél tudni még valamit szívesen elmondom. De azt javaslom, hogy másold le az adatbázisból a dolgokat amik érdekelnek és tanulmányozd. S ha valami nem érthető, szólj nyugodtan.

\- Köszönöm. Ez jó ötlet - felelte a Von.

Ezután Dr. Zelenka pártfogásában bejárták a laborok összes zeg-zugát. Persze először is csak azokat a zugokat, amiket Radek biztonságosnak vélt. A többi zeg idővel majd beépítődik a mindennapi munka következtében a tudós életébe. Emilia nagyon igyekezett, hogy minden megtudott információt azonnal megjegyezzen. Sajnos ez nem ment könnyen és a végére papír és toll segítségével jegyzetelte végig az Atlantiszt átjáró laborkörutat. Néha Dr. McKay-be botlottak, aki gyorsan tovább indult "munkálkodni". Emilia mikor egy kissé nyugodtabb folyosón mentek, óvatosan megérdeklődte.

\- Elnézést Dr. Zelenka - szólalt meg. - Dr. McKay mindenkivel...ilyen...

\- Lekezelő? - kérdezett vissza.

Emilia kissé túlzónak érezte ezt a kijelentést.

\- Nem pont erre akartam utalni... - mondta és hozzátette -, Csak eléggé olyan, mintha méregetne.

\- Ó, még szerencséd van. Nem láttad Rondey-t, igazán...Rodney-snak lenni - vágott egy savanyúbb mosolyt Radek.

Emilia némán sétált mellette.

\- Vagyis akkor Dr. McKay elég szigorú főnök - szólalt meg halkabban.

\- Ez enyhe kifejezés - nézett rá Radek egy picit aggódó pillantással. - De nyugodj meg. Az már egy jó pont, hogy a kezembe adott.

Emilia elmosolyodott.

\- Ugyan doktor. Mondhatja nyíltan is. Egyszerűen lepasszolt. Mr. Woolsey-val való beszélgetések alkalmával rájöttem - ment tovább a folyosón.

Radek kissé meglepődött.

\- Nézd. McKay egy nehéz eset - sóhajtott. - Igazából fogalmam sincs még, hogy hogy fogtok kijönni egymással. Még új vagy itt. Hagyd, hogy megszokja, hogy van még egy tudós a szárnya alatt.

Von komolyan elmosolyodott.

\- Köszönöm Dr. Zelenka - kissé izgatottabb pillantást vetett a tudósra - Most merre?

\- ZPM terem - mosolyodott el Zelenka.

Emilia nemsokára elfoglalhatta helyét az egyik félreeső tech labor oldalsó zugában. McKay kikötötte Zelenkának, hogy az újoncot nem akarja a főbb laborok egyikében látni. Woolsey-nak igaz volt ez ellen egy kis ellenvétése, de McKay hajthatatlansága erősebb volt eme tekintetben a diplomata érveinél. Rodney-t egyáltalán nem hatotta meg az újonc elő-technikai tudása és apjának behatása. Kiadta az utasítást Radek-nak, aki másnap ezzel várta tanítványát.

\- Jó reggelt Emilia! - köszöntötte még az eddig megszokott laborban. - Megvan a laborod - mosolya mögötti tekintete elárulta, hogy valami gond van.

\- Ennek örülök - válaszolta apró mosollyal Von. - Még a városban van? - nézett Radekra.

Zelenka hirtelen nem értette a kérdést.

\- Ki? - nézett rá.

Emilia felfogta, hogy a kissé vicces kérdése érhetetlenre sikeredett.

\- A labor - nézett rá már kisebb mosollyal.

\- Ja, persze - esett le a tudósnak is, s mivel már párszor megvillant közöttük az őszinteség tiszta lángja, hozzátette. - Mégis, honnan veszed, hogy gond van?

\- Láttam a pillantásából doktor - válaszolta Von. - Mennyire van a város szélén?

\- McKay kijelölt Neked egy helyet - ezzel invitálta maga után. Az első transzporterig mentek, ahol Radek megadta az útirányt, közben magyarázott. - Igaz, hogy egy kicsit távolabb esik a főbb laboroktól...

Zelenka sietett. Látszott rajta, hogy inkább túllesne már ezen a laborkiosztáson. Főleg Rodeny kijelölt helyisége miatt aggódott némileg. Emilia a nemrégiben megtett városátjárás után már megállapította, hogy elhagyták a megszokott tudományos területet. Azon a szinten, ahol jelenleg jártak, inkább üres helyiségek, raktárak, egy-két magánjellegű projektnek helyt adó szoba volt. Zelenka megállt egy ajtó előtt. Elsuhintott a kristályok felett. Az ajtó kitárult. A két személy belépett. Zelenka már járt itt, így ő nem nézett annyira körül. Emilia igen körültekintően szemlélte a helyiséget. Zelenka csendben várt. Von gyorsan körbepásztázta a szobát. Ezután megszólalt.

\- Szép - mosolyodott el.

Radek odafagyott ahhoz a helyhez, ahol épp állt. Minden reakciót el tudott képzelni a szinte raktárként berendezett, poros, összevisszaság láttán. Csak ezt nem. Ám Emilia nevetése törte fel a lábait szorosan tartó jégoszlopot.

\- Az, hogy ez az én laborom, mit is jelent pontosan? - nézett Radek-ra már komolyabban.

Zelenka még épp az előbbi dermedtségből tért magához, így pár másodpercet késve válaszolt.

\- Mivel Mr. Woolsey már ismertette veled, hogy az Ős technológiák elemzésével fogsz foglalkozni, így hát - nézett szét -, Itt lesz rá lehetőséged.

Emilia eközben tovább nézelődött. Megakadt a pillantása egy asztalon. Voltak rajta valamilyen papírok, egyéb ábrák, képek, jegyzetek. Úgy nézett ki, hogy valaki dolgozott már itt ezelőtt.

\- Úgy nézem az elődöm kissé sietve távozott... - állt meg az asztal előtt és felvett egy poros papírlapot.

\- Igen. Dr. Griflind ókori történész kutatott itt régebben. Azután volt itt pár technológiai kutatás is. - közelebb lépett. - Ezután raktár lett.

Emilia Zelenkára nézett. Komoly pillantása tükrözte mondanivalójának súlyát.

\- Nyugodjon meg doktor. Értem, hogy Dr. McKay még nem igazán bízik bennem - körülnézett. - Ismét egy kérdésem van. Ez az én laborom igaz? Vagyis...

\- Azt csinálhatsz, amit akarsz - fejezte be Radek már megkönnyebbülten mosolyogva.

Emilia ekkor viszonozta csak a mosolyt egy pillanatra, majd ismét komoly lett.

\- A héten minden nap a megbeszélt időpontban a megszokott laborban, vagy itt találkozunk a napi munka miatt?

\- Fent - válaszolta Radek.

\- Dr. McKay időnként vizsgáztat, vagy...

Zelenka elnevette magát.

\- Ezzel megnyugtatlak, hogy esze ágában nincs és nem is lesz, arra időt fecsérelni, hogy valakit is vizsgáztasson. Ő McKay. Ilyesmire nem ér rá. - mosolygott - Ezt általában az újonnan érkezett tudósoknál én végzem el helyette. Az eredményekre Rodney vet pár pillantást, de ennyi. Szóval McKay nem igazán veszi ki a részét abból, hogy az alá tartozó tudósok felzárkóztatásában részt vegyen.

\- Elég nehéz lehet Magának - nézett rá Von. - Remélem nem lettem egy újabb púp a hátán.

\- Ó, dehogy! - Radek zavart lett a kijelentés miatt. - Már amúgy sem kaptunk egy ideje új tagot. Ne érezd magad tehernek, mert nem vagy az - mosolygott.

\- Köszönöm Dr. Zelenka - bólintott Emilia.

\- Azt hiszem mára elég lesz Neked - szétnézett -, ez is. - Ezután az új tudósra pillantott - El kell intéznem pár fontos ügyet Rodney-val. Holnap reggel találkozunk - elmosolyodott.

\- Renden. Jó munkát doktor!

\- Neked is! - ezután távozott.

Emilia állt a labor egyik részén és komolyan mérte fel a terepet. Azt már előre látta, hogy sok dolga lesz még itt, ha egy jól berendezett, használható kutatólabort akar kialakítani. Először is el kell kezdenie rendet rakni. Ezért eldöntötte, hogy a mai nap célkitűzéseként a jelenlegi raktárként működő laborban levő holmi hegyeket, kisebb emberi földrengésnek veti alá. Ezelőtt még kiment a folyosóra. A város ezen részén épp egy tágabb folyosó helyezkedett el, mellette úgy négy méterre egy lépcsősorral, ami le és fel egyaránt vezetett. Azt még nem tudta, hogy azok merre is húzódnak tovább, de gondolta idővel sort kerít arra, hogy megnézze. Oldalt volt az a folyosó, amerről jöttek. Itt ismét pár dombormű díszelgett. Azután a folyosó elkanyarodott és eltűnt a szem elől. A lépősor mellett futott tovább a jelenlegi folyosó balra. Pár ajtószárny rajzolódott ki, majd ismét kanyargott az túloldalon már üvegbe burkolt falak és korlátok hálózata. Von már kint állhatott jó pár perce és egy embert sem látott elhaladni. Elindult a labortól balra. Itt a lépcsősor mellett, a fal takarásában egy ajtó volt. Kinyitotta. Egy négy méter széles és hét méter hosszú, sötét helyiség rajzolódott ki előtte. Volt bent pár világítótest és szobanövény. Igaz, a növények már eléggé száraznak nézet ki. Látszott az egész helyen, hogy rég nem járt erre senki sem. Emilia eldöntötte, hogy az itt levő helyiséget kinevezi raktárnak. A laborjában levő felesleges ládákat pedig átrakja ide. Fel is lelkesedett és visszasietett a laborba. Beérve és szétnézve rájött, hogy lesz munkája bőven. Elkezdte a legkisebb ládákat elmozdítani. Eközben belenézett mindbe. Átnézett öt ládát és rájött, hogy változó tartalmúak. A nyitható ládákat átvizsgálta és arra jött rá, hogy vannak dolgok, amiknek hasznát vehetné a laborban is. Ezért elkezdte külön csoportosítani azon ládákat, amikben valami hasznos holmi lapult. A sok láda között szinte úgy érezte magát mint a kincskeresők. Minden újabb láda felnyitása, újabb izgalommal járt. Mondjuk neki szerencséje volt, mivel vagy negyven láda vette körül. Bezzeg szegény kincskeresők hónapokig, évekig keresnek egy ládát, amit végre felnyithatnak. Neki pedig itt volt egy egész rakás. S még nagy X jelnél sem kellett ásnia, hogy megtalálja őket. Órákat töltött el ezzel az átnézéssel. Mikor már mozdulni is alig bírt, kiment a laborból. Kinyitotta a másik helyiség ajtaját és elkezdte áthordani a ládákat. Nem vitt át sokat, és rájött, hogy ez nem is olyan könnyű dolog. Épp egy nagyobbacska ládát vonszolt a padlón, mikor hangokra lett figyelmes. Katonák igyekeztek a folyosón. Mi több épp felé tartottak. Élükön Lorne őrnagy masírozott. Meglátva Emilia ládavonszolását megállt.

\- Üdv Ms. Von. Látom nagy munkában van. Megkérdezhetem miért cipeli ezeket a ládákat innen, oda? - nézett rá.

Mögötte jobbról-balról kíváncsian pislogó katonák arca rajzolódott ki.

\- Üdv, őrnagy! Dr. McKay kijelölte a laboromat - támasztotta meg a ládát egy pillanatra. - Csak kissé útban vannak a ládák.

Lorne katonai óvatossággal lesett be az ajtón. Szánalmasan elmosolyodott.

\- Ez McKay-ra vall - szólalt meg.

Ránézett a vele levő hét fős csapatra.

\- Uraim. Azt hiszem nem árt meg egy kis fizikai munka - felettesi mosoly csillogott az arcán. - Segítsenek Ms. Vonnak átvinni ezeket a ládákat.

\- Igen Uram! - jött a válasz.

Lorne közelebb ment Emiliához.

\- Hagyja, majd mi segítünk - ezzel két katona átvette a ládát.

\- Kérem, ott a lépcsősor mögötti helyiségbe legyenek szívesek berakni - hallatszott a hangja.

A katonák szó nélkül tették a dolgukat. Emilia Lorne társaságában a laborba ment.

\- Mégis, hogy gondolta, hogy ezekkel elbír egyedül? - nézett a halomnyi ládára.

\- Még csak az elején tartottam - válaszolta Emilia. - A nehezebbekhez még nem jutottam oda - ránézett az őrnagyra. - Azért azokat nem egyedül szándékoztam átcipelni - mosolyodott el.

\- Akkor épp jókor jöttünk - nézte a cipekedő katonákat Lorne.

\- Igen. Jókor. De, ha kérhetem, akkor csak ezeket a ládákat vigyék át. A többit még át kell nézem - mutatott rá a kiválasztott ládákra.

\- Rendben. Szóljon, hogy melyiket hagyjuk itt. S, ha a közeljövőben segítség kéne, nyugodtan forduljon bármelyik katonához. Ha nem is ő, akkor egy másik azonnal intézkedni fog - jelezte az őrnagy.

\- Köszönöm - mosolyodott el a lány.

A ládák pakolása után Emilia ismét megköszönte a segítséget, majd a katonák távoztak. Ő még szétnézett kicsit. Eltervezte, hogy holnap délután ismét rakodni fog valamennyit. Ezután már éhes volt, így elindult vacsorázni. Annyira belemerült a munkába, hogy teljesen kiment a fejéből az evés.

Másnap beérve a laborba a megmaradt ládákat nézte át. Időközben rájött, hogy csodaszép kilátás nyílik innen a városra. Ez eddig a sok ládától nem volt látható. Az ablakot is kinyitotta és ezzel azonnal felfrissítette a benti, szinte raktár illatot árasztó helyiséget. Egész délután pakolt. Estefelé kért meg pár katonát, hogy segítsenek a ládákat a másik raktárba átvinni.

A napok pedig egyre gyorsabban teltek egymás után. Reggel Zelenkával dolgozott, utána amint kicsit szabad lett, azonnal a laborba jött. Szinte el is tűnt így délután. A labor pedig egyre jobban hasonlított egy tényleges kutató állomásra, mint az eddigi sötét és poros raktárra.

Woolsey engedélyezte, hogy a kellő felszerelést, amit hasznosnak talál, azt felasználhassa. Annyi kikötése volt csak a város vezetőjének, hogy készítsen egy listát, amit mikor végzett, akkor átad neki. Emilia így mikor a labor készen volt, épp a listát ellenőrizte át. Mikor mindent rendben talált, akkor el is küldte a város vezetőjének. Jeleztek az ajtón.

\- Szabad - szólalt meg.

Az ajtó kinyílt és Zelenka meglepett pillantása és Sheppard kíváncsi tekintete vetődött szét.

\- Ez...- Zelenka szétnézett. - Nagyon ügyes vagy Emilia - mosolyodott el.

\- Szép - nézett rá Sheppard. - Tehát ide száműzött Rodeny - fanyar vigyor volt az arcán.

\- Köszönöm. Gondoltam, ha már a labor az enyém, nem ártana úgy kinéznie mint egy labornak - jegyezte meg Von nyugodtan.

\- Vigyázz Emilia, mert, ha Rodney meglátja ezt, a végén még átköltözik ide - mondta félig komolyan, félig viccelve.

Erre hirtelen McKay hangja szólalt meg az ajtóban. Pillantásai még egy táblagépen jártak.

\- Mit látok meg Radek? - majd belépett és felemelte a fejét.

Első pillanatban meglepődött pillantással nézett szét, majd azonnal átváltott megszokott tudósba.

\- Látom a labor megvan - nézett rá Emiliára. - Woolsey szólt, hogy hozzam le az egyik gépet - ekkor feltűnt egy katona és pár doboz.

Emilia félreállt, mert láthatóan felé tartottak.

\- Köszönöm - válaszolta.

\- Ha már Te is tudós vagy, össze kell kapcsolnunk a többi laborral. Szóval... - helyet kért és dolgozni kezdett.

Emilia, Zelenka és John mellé lépett.

\- Úgy látom mégis csak kedvel egy kicsit - súgta oda Sheppard Emiliának.

\- Inkább megtűr - mosolygott a lány.

\- Ne légy már ilyen szigorú magadhoz - fűzte hozzá Zelenka.

Erre Von csak elmosolyodott.

Az Atlantiszon levő hétköznapok egyre megszokottabb légkörben teltek. Két és fél hét múlt már el, s Emilia egyre jobban tájékozódott, járta be Atlantiszt és illeszkedett be fogaskerékként a mérnökök mindennapi munkájába. Emellett egyre jobban berendezkedett a saját laborjába is.

A lépcsők előtt állva, látta, hogy Woolsey az irodájában van. Hát felment a lépcsőkön és elindult felé. Átment az irányítópultok között, majd egy kis hídfélén sétált át. Megállt az ajtó előtt. Woolsey észrevette, majd intett, hogy jöjjön be. Emilia bement.

\- Jó napot! - szólalt meg.

\- Jó napot! - felelte a város vezetője.

\- Mr. Woolsey. Szeretnék írni egy személyes jellegű levelet. Tudom, hogy nem mondhatok semmit arról, hogy mivel is foglalkozom és hol is vagyok. - Mondta határozottan a lány, miközben figyelte a diplomata reakcióit - Remélem nem gond és el tudják juttatni a címezettekhez.

\- Igen Ms. Von. A titoktartási nyilatkozatban tisztán ki vannak emelve, hogy miket oszthat meg és miket nem. Kérem csak tartsa magát ehhez. Elhiszem, hogy nehéz, mivel úgy érzi szinte mindent elmondana, de nem teheti meg. Pont a Földön levők érdekében. Kérem ezt tartsa szem előtt. - Válaszolta nyugodtan, de a hűvösebb diplomatából megértőbb emberré vált. - Nyugodjon meg Emilia. A levelét megfelelő kezekbe adjuk. Biztosíthatom eljut oda, ahova kell.

Egy kicsit meglepődött, hogy benézett hozzá.

\- Igen - mondta a lány. - Tudom. Megoldom Uram. Köszönöm.

Von már régen a szobájában írta a jegyzeteti a mai nap eddigi történéseiről. Már kezdett sötétedni. Semmi dolga nem akadt még aznap este. Hát elindult egy újabb sétára. Felállt az asztaltól. Hűvösebb volt a levegő, így felhúzta a hosszú ujjú felsőjét is. Kilépve a szobából arra gondolt, hogy most a transzporterrel a város másik felébe megy majd. Oda, ahol eddig még nem nagyon járt.

El is indult. Próbálta a fejébe vésni azt, hogy merre megy. Kint már sötét volt. A folyosó világos fénye adott csak tiszta kilátást arra, amerre ment. Ajtók, folyosók voltak minden felé. A nagy ablakokon át látni lehetett egy kis részét a városnak. Emilia megállt és nézett ki. Csend volt és minden olyan nyugodt és csendes volt. Elindult ismét tovább. Amerre járt az olyan volt, mint egy nagy labirintus. Arra kellett, hogy vigyázzon, hogy el ne tévedjen benne. Az órájára pillantott. Fél nyolcat mutatott, állapította meg nyugodt tekintettel. Elgondolkodott azon kiket is ismer jelenleg. Sheppard alezredes, Mr. Woolsey, Dr. Carson Beckett, Teyla Emagann, Ronon Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Radek Zelenka és a technikai részleg szakgárdáját még csak most kezdni megismerni és névről megjegyezni. Egyszer csak valami zajra figyelt fel. A folyosó közepe felé az egyik ajtón belülről jött a zaj. Közelebb érve már hallotta Rodney dünnyögését, meg még más emberek hangjait is. A terem előtt pár lépéssel felfigyelt McKay utasító hangjára, melyben megkér valakit, hogy hozza már be azt a kábelköteget, ami az ajtóval szemben a falnak támasztva állt. Emilia gondolkodás nélkül odament, felvette és bevitte. Mindenki meglepődött arccal nézett az érkezőre. Odament a térdelő Rodneyhoz, aki épp egy irányítópanel előtt foglalt helyt.

\- Üdv! Tessék Dr. McKay - majd odaadta a kábelt a férfinek.

\- Kösz - mondta , majd letette maga mellé a földre.

Mindenki bólintott, majd folytatták munkájukat. Zelenka a sarokban szöszmötölt valamin.

\- Hogy kerülsz ide?- nézett rá kérdőn Mckay.

\- Esti séta a városban - felelte Emilia, miközben a helyiséget kémlelte.

\- Aha - vette tudomásul Rodney.

Mind szokása szerint egy kézi számítógép képernyője terelte el a figyelmét. A lány még mindig a terem feltérképezésével volt elfoglalva. Úgy három méter széles, és négy méter hosszú lehetett. Volt benne egy panel, amin most épp Rodney dolgozott. Felfedezte a domborművet is a fal két szemközti oldalán. A távolban Radek mögött pedig egy kivetítőt pillantott meg. A dünnyögő Rodney-ra figyelt fel.

\- Már megint nem megy!- megfordult. - Radek! Biztos, hogy minden rendben volt eddig az energiaellátással ebben a szektorban? - meredt tudóstársára.

Radek a bosszankodó McKay felé fordult.

\- Kétszer is ellenőriztem és minden rendben volt - válaszolta Zelenka nyugodt hangon.

\- Akkor miért nem indul be ez a vacak!- csattant fel Rodney megint.

Emilia csendben figyelte a történéseket. Az előtte munkálkodó tudós megint átnézett minden kapcsolást, minden kábelt. Rendben találta azokat, majd újból megpróbált életet csiholni a szerkezetbe, ami megint nem akart Rodney-nak működni. A tudós arcán jól látszódott a düh. Feje vörösen izzott. Emilia érezte, lassan mennie kellene. Itt nincs sok dolga, jobb, ha inkább akkor segít, ha arra utasítást kap a feletteseitől.

Megfordult. A panel alig volt hozzá harminc centire. Rodney felnézett rá miután elindult.

\- Emilia! Nem láttál véletlenül valahol egy csavarhúzót? - nézett rá Rodney a távozni készülőre.

Emilia szétnézett, majd megakadt a szeme a keresett tárgyon. Tett visszafelé pár lépést, megfordult majd felvette a szerszámot. Visszafelé menet, ahogy oda akarta nyújtani a férfinek, véletlen rátámaszkodott a konzolra. Abban a pillanatban a szerkezet engedelmesen bekapcsolt. A kristályok kifényesedtek. Emilia riadt arccal szinte megdermedve hajolva maradt. Rodney kiejtvén a szerszámot kezéből ámulva bámulta a panelt. A zajra, hogy a szerszám földet ért, mindenki hátrapillantott. A többiek is meglepődött arccal meredtek a szerkezet felé.

\- Hoppá...Elnézést. - felelte Emilia még mindig az előbbi testhelyzetben.

\- Rodney! Mit csináltál? Mi történt? - kérdezte meglepődötten Radek.

\- Nem én voltam - hangzott komor hangon. - Emilia csinálta.

McKay felállt. Intett Emiliának, hogy vissza bír egyenesedni. Kiegyenesedett, de tekintete minduntalan a működő szerkezeten volt.

\- Ezt tényleg én csináltam? - nézett meglepődve és kicsi örömmel, hogy sikerült beindítania.

\- Igen - felelte McKay.- Kezdenek a génjeid szépen működni - majd leplezve nagy lelkesedettségét megfordult. Elvette a számítógépet, és az adatokat nézegette.

\- Mondtam, hogy nincs gond az energiaellátással - mondta újra Zelenka.

Emilia még mindig nem értette Rodney előbbi kijelentését. Valamennyire igaza volt a férfinek, már mind a város, mind a lány jobban tudtak szinkronba "dolgozni". A férfi emlékezett arra, mikor egy Ős járt a városban. Groden pont egy panelen bajlódott, mire a nő, akinek a nevére már nem emlékezett, csak megérintettre azt, mire bekapcsolt egy új funkció. Rodney csak azt nem értette, hogy Emilia, mégis, hogy kapcsolta be? Igaz, hogy megvan benne a gén. Azt is beismerte, hogy vannak esetek, amikor csak azok tudnak valamit irányítani, akik rendelkeznek az eredeti génállománnyal. Mégis furcsállta valamennyire ezt az esetet. A lány tett pár lépést a panel felé. Nézegette, majd McKay felé fordult.

\- Megpróbálhatom? - nézett rá kíváncsian.

\- Ha akarod - válaszolta Rodney.

Emilia még közelebb ment a szerkezethez. Rárakta a kezét. Arra gondolt, hogy miért van itt ez a panel, és mi lehet a funkciója. Hirtelen a Zelenka mögötti kivetítő is bekapcsolt. Megjelent rajta egy ősi szöveg, majd valamilyen tervrajzok is láthatóvá váltak.

\- Mégis mi ez? - nézett kíváncsi tekintettel Radek.

\- Valamilyen tervrajzok - Rodney tekintete a kivetítőt pásztázta. - Emilia, bírnál tovább ugrani?

Emilia arra gondolt, hogy tovább. Egy másik kép jelet meg.

\- Persze jelentette ki - eközben is azt a képet nézte, amit a többiek.

Egy hajó tervrajzai lehettek.

\- Ez egy ősi űrhajó tervrajza - jelentette ki Zelenka.

\- Zseni vagy...- fordult gúnyos mosollyal McKay Radek felé, Emilia elmosolyodott.

\- Emilia, tudnád működtetni addig míg nem sikerül úgy megoldanom, hogy mi is kezelhessük? - kérdezte Rodney.

\- Persze - Emilia addig tovább hajtogatta a képeket, részletes rajzokat, leírásokat.

Rodney nagy iramban azon dolgozott, hogy sikeresen megoldja a problémát. Húsz perc lázas munka után sikerült neki már máshonnan is irányítani a konzolt. Igaz kis szenvedések árán. Későre járt az idő, már mindenkin látszódott a fáradtság. Rodney intett a lánynak, hogy már nem kell ott állnia. Emilia ellépett a szerkezettől, ami hirtelen elsötétült. McKay valamit nézett a számítógépen, majd utasítást adott. A panel lassan pislogva bekapcsolt.

\- Rendben mára ennyi, végeztünk - jelentette ki.

A munkások a kézi számítógépekkel elindultak kifelé. Rodney és Emilia mentek leghátul.

\- Akkor minden rendben Dr. McKay?- nézett a tudósra.

Rodney hirtelen meglepődött.

\- Igen, most már rendben lesz. Kösz- fejezete be röviden.

\- Jó éjt! - köszönt el a többiektől.

A tudósok bólintottak, majd folyatták útjukat.

A transzporteből kiszállva a lány a hálókörletek felé vette az irányt.

A laborban csend volt. Csak a számítógépek ventilátora duruzsolt néha. Emilia egy újabb részét nézte át az Ős technológiának. Mivel jelenleg még egy eszköz sem volt, amin fizikailag is tevékenykedhetett volna, így szerette volna legalább átlátni, miket is készítettek az Ősök. Igazán sok adat volt és először is az Atlantiszon levő tudósok által felmért, leírt és megvizsgált technológiát tanulmányozta. Újabb kép jelent meg előtte. Először csak nézte és hirtelen valami furcsa érzése támadt. Előkereste az összes leírást, amit az előtte levő technológiáról tudtak. Kissé ideges volt, de nagyon örült is a felfedezésének. Ez akkor lesz igazán megnyugtató, ha az, ami eszébe jutott a kép láttán, választ ad egy eléggé régóta fennálló kérdésre. A leírás elolvasása után felkapta a táblagépet, a képernyőn hagyva a képet, és ezzel együtt indult el. Izgatottan sietett a folyosón, s mikor a megfelelő szoba előtt megállt, jelzett. Az ajtó kinyílt. Sheppard egy könyvvel a kezében állt előtte és elmosolyodott.

\- Emilia. Örülök, hogy látlak. Valami baj van? - felfedezte azt, hogy a lány kissé ideges.

Emilia elmosolyodott és a lényegre tért.

\- Szia John - köszöntötte és a táblagépet azonnal az alezredes elé tartotta. - Láttál már ilyet? - érdeklődött nagyon komolyan.

Sheppard az előtte levő számítógép kijelzőjén levő Ős kommunikációs kövekre helyezte a katonai elemző tekintetét.

\- Igen. Ezek a kövek elég sok bonyodalmat tudnak okozni. Mégis mivel állnak ezek kapcsolatban? Csak nem ezt adta Woolsey, hogy tanulmányozd? - a hangjában érződött, hogy furcsa lépésnek tartotta volna ezt a város vezetőjétől.

\- Nagyon valószínű, hogy az álmainkkal - nézetett rá még mindig komolyan.

\- Várj! - beugrott a kabátjáért. - Gyere. Woolsey még dolgozhat.

Elindultak a főtorony irányába. Eközben John a rádióját aktiválva megszólalt:

\- McKay! Ha hallasz, gyere Woolsey irodájába.

\- Mi ennyire sürgős Sheppard?

\- Ott elmondom. Csak gyere oda!

Emilia izgatott volt a felfedezéstől, Sheppard kíváncsi.

Rodney már ott állt Woolsey irodájában, mikor a két másik személy megérkezett.

\- Na végre... - szólalt meg McKay.

\- Megtudhatom mi ez a kupaktanács? - érdeklődött Woolsey az asztala mögül.

\- Emilia talált valamit - mosolyodott el Sheppard.

Von letette a város vezetőjének asztalára a táblagépet.

\- Épp az Ős technológiákat tanulmányoztam, mikor rátaláltam erre.

Rodney és Woolsey is felismerte a köveket.

\- Igen Ms. Von. Ezek az Ős kommunikációs kövek - állapította meg a férfi is.

\- Uram. Azt feltételezem, hogy lehetséges, hogy ezek miatt - nézett Sheppard-ra -, voltunk összekapcsolva az alezredessel.

\- Tessék? - nézett rájuk Rodeny lehetetlen pillantással. - Ez nem csak így meg. Ez bonyolult szubtéri kapcs...

\- Dr. McKay! Kérem! - csitította le a tudóst Woolsey. - Azt tudnia kell, hogy a kövek technológiája, ahogy azt Dr. McKay az előbb már említette, nagyon bonyolult. Ahhoz, hogy működjenek, fizikai kontaktusba kell kerüljön mind két célszemély a kővel. Tudtommal maga még nem találkozott ezzel a technológiával. Vagy tévedek? - nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Uram. Láttam már ilyen követ - ekkor mind a hárman ledöbbentek. - Csak akkor még nem tudtam mi ez.

\- Lehetetlen - vágta rá Mckay.

\- Az egyetemen? - nézett rá Sheppard.

\- Látta, vagy meg is érintette? - könyökölt az asztalára Woolsey.

\- A kezemben volt Uram - válaszolta a lány.

\- Mégis hogy lehet ez? Hol volt alkalma ezzel a technológiával találkozni?

\- Mint tudják az anyám geológus. Az egyik csoport tárta fel még régebben. A kristályok utáni egyik ásatásban. Ókori egyiptomi leletnek nézték, így egy kiállítóhelyre küldték. Anyám munkahelyén néztem meg. Érdekesnek találtam. Akkor fogalmam sem volt, hogy idegen technológia. Főleg nem Ősi...

\- De azóta már többen is megfoghatták az a követ. Ez nem magyarázat - vont vállat McKay.

\- Nem olyan biztos - válaszolta Emilia. - Én tettem vissza abba a zárt üvegdobozba, amiben a végén úgy tudom kiállották.

\- Rendben. Akkor valószínűleg a kő a Földön így aktiválódott - vélekedett Woolsey és Sheppard felé fordult. - De Ön, alezredes...Találkozott ezzel a technológiával mostanában?

Sheppard eltöprengett.

\- Nem tudom Uram. Egyik küldetésen sem én vagyok az, akik az ilyen technológiai dolgokat babrálja. Arra ott van McKay.

\- Kösz John - gúnyos megjegyzése nem maradt válasz nélkül.

\- Ugyan McKay! Te is tudod, hogy én nem értek ezekhez.

\- De, ha nem értél hozzá egy kőhöz sem az elmúlt időben, amióta az álmaid voltak, akkor - megpróbált kevésbé cinikus és arrogáns lenni -, Von felvetése helytelen.

Sheppard erősen gondolkodott. Hirtelen be is ugrott neki valami.

\- S ha nem egy küldetésen értem hozzá egy ilyen kőhöz? - nézett rá a többiekre.

\- Ezt hogy érti alezredes? - Woolsey már eléggé kíváncsi volt.

\- Pár hónapja. Mikor a támadás miatt a raktár találatot kapott. Segítettem pár katonával a rendbehozásnál. Ott, mintha láttam volna ilyen követ. Lehet, hogy meg is érintettem - mesélte Sheppard.

\- Most megfogtad, vagy nem fogtad meg? - nézett rá McKay.

\- Na jó lehet. Kicsit - a rá meredő tekintetektől kinyögte. - Oké, megfogtam.

\- Ahhhh...pedig már annyiszor elmondtam, hogy ne fogdossatok össze mindent! Jennifer is megjárta már. Most megint itt tartunk! - kezdett kissé ingerültebb lenni McKay.

\- Bocs Rodney, de nem úgy volt, hogy már nem működik?

\- Akkor már nem működött. Mert a másik felét deaktiváltuk.

\- Igen, emlékszem. Ronon szétlőtte.

Emilia eddig csendben állt ott, majd megszólalt.

\- De egy ideje már nincsenek álmaink.

\- Mégis mióta?

\- Tényleg! - nézett rá Emiliára Sheppard. - Nagyjából mióta a városban vagy.

\- Dr. Mckay. Ez lehetséges?

\- Nem tudom - elgondolkodott, - Nem elég nyomós ok rá az, hogy Emilia itt van. Lehet a másik kő már nem aktív.

\- Ms. Von. Nem tudja véletlenül, hogy hova szállították el a követ, hogy kiállítsák?

\- Pontosan nem tudom Uram. Ám szerintem kideríthetik.

\- Renden. Akkor maradjunk annyiban, hogy a rejtélyes álmok rejtélye megoldva. Most pedig, ha nem bánják, elmennék pihenni - ezzel felállt az asztalától.

\- Elnézést Uram, hogy ezzel zavartuk. Ilyen későn - nézett rá Von.

\- Ne szabadkozzon Ms. Von. Ez is a munkám része - Mosolyodott el és fáradtan kisétált. - Jó éjszakát!

\- Jó éjt! - válaszolta Emilia.

Ezután Sheppard és Mckay társaságában elindult kifelé.


	7. A kiképzés

A kiképzés

„ Ha a jövő úgy döntött felőle,

hogy harcolnia kell, meg kell védenie önmagát. „

Lassan feltűnt pár halvány fénycsóva a hullámok felett. Végigfutottak a vízen, majd szétszóródtak a látóhatáron. Pár perc múlva a Nap már majdnem teljesen a látóhatár felett volt. Az élet is megindult a városban. Tudósok, technikusok, orvosok, katonák kezdték elárasztani a folyosókat. Az őrségváltásról visszatérő katonák arcán a fáradtság enyhe jelei látszottak. Most rajtuk a sor, pihenni igyekeztek.

Ebben az ébredező légkörben, egy férfi sétált nyugodtan a folyosón, majd mindenkit illedelmesen köszöntött. A katonák tisztelegtek neki, mire leintette őket.

Nem szerette ezt a nagy felhajtást. Amikor a parancsot kellett teljesíteni, inkább azt végezzék el minden beledobással. John miután beért a kaputerembe sután végigmérte a helyzetet. A technikusok megszokott ritmusban dolgoztak az irányítórészlegen. A folyosón néhol egy-egy embert látott sétálni. Woolsey megszokottan már az irodájában dolgozott. Még úgy gondolta korán van ahhoz, hogy egy fontos ügyben megkeressen valakit, így elment reggelizni. Ezután mégis elindult a hálókörletek felé, gondolta megnézni, hogy Emilia fent van-e már. Jelzett a szoba előtt levő kristályokkal, ám nem érkezett visszajelzés. Így megérdeklődte Zelenkánál, hogy merre dolgoznak. A tudós ismertette, hogy Emilia ma délutánra van beosztva, így nézze meg a laborjában. Sheppard így is cselekedett. Megérkezve ismét jelzett. Pár pillanat múlva kinyílt az ajtó.

\- Jó reggelt John! - mosolyodott el Emilia.

\- Jó reggelt Emilia! - viszonozta a férfi is. - Rosszkor zavarok? - érdeklődött.

\- Nem - válaszolta és hátrébb lépett. - Gyere be nyugodtan.

John besétált, s egyszer csak az ajtó bezárult mögötte.

\- Az egyik kutatás eredményeit nézetem át. Dr. Zelenka bízott meg vele, délutánra kellene - ecsetelte Emilia az épp folyamatban levő munkáját. - Ülj le - mosolygott rá kedvesen. - Remélem nincs semmi gond.

\- Nyugodj meg, semmi probléma sincs. Egy fontos ügyben kerestelek meg.

Emilia a hangsúlyból kiérezte, hogy az ügy miatt jobb, ha leül. Megvárta, hogy Sheppard helyet foglaljon majd szembe ült vele.

\- Mi lenne az a fontos ügy? - nézett rá kissé izgatottan.

\- Te még új vagy itt - kezdte komolyan az alezredes. - Mindenki, aki bekerül az expedícióba, annak át kell esnie az alapkiképzésen. A civilek persze másfajta kiképzést kapnak, mint a katonák. Bár készülj fel, hogy nem lesz könnyű. - Sheppard fürkésző tekintete a Von-on járt, vizsgálva a reakcióit.

\- Rendben - jött a rövid és érthető válasz. Egy kis félelem átszűrődött a pillantásán, de tudta, hogy az alapkiképzés nélkül nem léphet tovább.

Eszébe jutott az a sok dolog, amit még az apjától hallott. Egy kicsit el is révedt a tekintete. Ezután visszarázódott a jelenbe és megszólalt.

\- Tudom, hogy nem lesz egyszerű - válaszolta. - Mikor kezdődik és meddig tart a kiképzés? - nézett Johnra komolyan.

\- Meglátjuk, hogy haladsz. Ha kell akkor majd változtatunk - válaszolt a férfi, majd egy papírt tett le az asztalra.

\- Mikor kezdem? - érdeklődött tovább Von.

\- Ma még szabad vagy. Holnaptól kell kezdened. Délután négykor. Szólj a rádión és megmondom hova gyere - válaszolta a férfi.

Mivel John valamennyivel többet beszélgetett már Emiliával, - mint az általában lenni szokott egy civil esetében, vagy egy tudósnál, akit "újoncként" vetnek be a Pegazus-galaxis talajába -, levetkőzte kissé katonai parancsnok szerepét és mosolyogva megszólalt.

\- Mennyire tartasz a kiképzéstől? - nézett rá már szabadabb tekintettel.

\- Katonai ezredes lányaként? - nevette el magát Emilia. - Tudom, hogy miért kell és azt, hogy a biztonságomat és a javamat szolgálja. Nem mondhatom azt, hogy nem félek tőle kissé. Ám létfontosságú, ezt jól tudom.

Sheppard-nak azonnal feltűnt a lány őszintesége. Némán nézte és várt pár pillanatot, mielőtt válaszolt volna neki.

\- Ez biztosítja azt, hogy tényleg helyt állj a küldetéseken. Enélkül nem küldhetlek ki a terepre. Woolsey addig hallani sem akar arról, hogy idegen bolygóra lépjen bármilyen civil vagy tudós beosztású személy, míg nincs meg az alapkiképzése. Szerencsére nálad a technológia nem lesz nagy gond, mivel tudós vagy. A többiből meg az alapot kis kitartással el fogod sajátítani.

\- Köszönöm, hogy bízol bennem - nézett rá Emilia.

\- Bízz magadban - felállt. - Akkor holnap.

\- Akkor holnap délután négykor - ismételte meg az időpontot.

\- Igen - helyeselt John, majd egy elismerő pillantást vetett Emiliára. - Nyugi, nem szedünk szét... - nevetett.

\- Nem lenne célszerű - mosolyodott el Emilia. - Parancsot kaptál rá, hogy nem eshet bajom - mosolygott aranyosan Emilia.

\- Igen - ingatta a fejét Sheppard. - Von ezredessel nem szeretnék emiatt összetűzésbe keveredni - nevetett.

Emilia csak elmosolyodott.

\- Szia - bólintott Sheppard. - Jó elemzést!

\- Szia. Jó katonáskodást - válaszolta Emilia is.

Sheppard megvillantotta Sheppard féle mosolyát. Kedvelte Emilia humorát. Valahogy kiérezte már, hogy katonai körökben is járt már az apja révén. Megvolt benne az az alaphang, amivel a katonák egymás közt ugratni szokták egymást. Egy bólintás után kiment.

\- Alezredes! – köszöntötte a férfit a rangján. Azért látszott rajta a fokozottabb izgalom.

\- Szia! Gyere utánam. - utasította.

Emilia némán követte. A transzporterrel egy új helyre érkeztek. Egy raktár felé igyekeztek. Beérve Emilia körbenézett.

Tele volt különböző felszereléssel. John a raktár középső részén megállt. Körbenézett.

\- Ma a fegyverekről fogsz tanulni. Mivel civil vagy, így az alapkiképzés részeként egy Berettával kezdjük - jelentette ki a férfi.

\- Rendben - válaszolta röviden.

\- Volt már valaha igazi fegyver a kezedben? - nézett kérdőn rá.

\- Nem. De láttam már fegyvereket - mondta.

John megfogta az előbb kinézett Berettát és Emilia kezébe adta. A tudós hátán első pillanatban végigfutott a hideg. Nem merte teljesen megmarkolni.

\- Milyen érzés? - kérdezte.

\- Félelmetes - válaszolta, miközben tekintette a fegyver részeit mérte fel.

Eközben John magyarázott. Emilia érezte, hogy most olyan komolyan kell odafigyelnie e szavakra, mint még soha. Felelősségteljes pillantásokkal, és tudakozó kérdésekkel kell végigcsinálnia az egész kiképzést. John érdekesen nézett rá. Annak örült igazán, hogy a szemében látta azt a komolyságot és elszántságot, amit várt. John tényleg jó tanárnak bizonyult. Mindent elmondott, és megmutatott. Az óra végeztével a két ember elindult vissza a hálókörletek felé.

\- Na, hogy tetszett az ismerkedés a fegyverrel? - kérdezte kíváncsian a férfi.

\- Őszintén szólva egyben félelmetes és megnyugtató - válaszolta sóhajtva. - A félelmetes részét szerintem érted, a megnyugtató pedig azért, mert ha önvédelemre kerül a sor, mégis lesz nálam valami.

\- Nemsokára kezdjünk a lőgyakorlatot - jelentette ki John. - Most volt egy kis időm, ezrét csak megmutattam ezt-azt. A gyakorlat nehezebb lesz. Azt már nem én fogom vezetni, de az eredményeidet nyomon fogom követni.

\- Rendben - válaszolta Von.

Ezután Emilia elment folytatni a munkáját. Útközben a fegyveren járt az esze. Legbelül attól félt, hogy egyszer vagy őt lövik le, vagy neki kell valaki mást. A katonásdi nem az ő terepe volt.

Egyik este mikor már Zelenka elengedte, a vezérlőből a kantin felé sietett. Ott meglepődve figyelt fel arra, hogy az tele van. Elindult az ételért és közben el-elgondolkodott. Annyira lekötötte Radek nemrég elmondott mondandója a város rendszereiről, hogy Von állt a tálcával a kezében a kiszolgáló személyzet pedig fél perc után megtörte a szoborállapotot.

\- Szép este van... - jött egy hang egy szakács felől. - Jól érzi magát?

Emilia hirtelen pislogni kezdett. A tálca elvesztette az egyensúlyát, de mielőtt a vacsora a padlón kötött volna ki, a férfi mellette termett. A tálcát megfogta és gyorsan, rutinos mozdulattal egyenesbe hozta. Von azonnal a másik kezével a tálca oldalért nyúlt, hogy két kézzel tartsa azt.

A szakács, akit Heroldnak hívtak, gyorsan elmosolyodott.

\- Vigyázzon, mert még egéreledel lesz belőle - ezután továbbállt.

\- Van egér Atlantiszon? - hökkent meg Von.

Herold visszanézett.

\- Nincs - ezzel a munkáját végezve az ennivaló utánpótlásról gondoskodott, míg egy másik kisegítő nő ideiglenesen átvette a helyét.

A nagy nyüzsgés nem csak látható volt, hanem hallható is. Emilia elindult az egyik rész felé, remélve találkozik valakivel, vagy talál egy szabad asztalt. Egy hang szólította meg menet közben.

\- Ms. Von! Foglaljon helyet.

Von megállt és az asztalnál ülő három emberre nézett. Tudósok voltak, eddig a laborok környékén látta őket, ezért jutott erre a megállapításra.

\- Köszönöm - ült le.

\- Nagy a tömeg - mondta az előtte ülő. - A katonák most végeztek az eligazítás után, meg őrségváltás.

\- Igen. Meglepődtem, mikor ideértem - vallotta be Von. - Mindig előbb szoktam jönni, de ma Dr. Zelenka órája tovább tartott, mint eddig.

Egy nő megszólalt. Apró termetű volt. Fekete haja. Kínai felmenői lévén látszott az arcán, hogy nem biztos, hogy teljes mértékben amerikai.

\- Amanda Chen. Kémikus-fizikus - mutatkozott be. - Örvendek - kiejtésének egyes lejtéseiben levő hanghordozása elárulta, hogy nem az angol az anyanyelve.

S mire Von megszólalhatott volna a két férfi is bemutatkozott.

\- Phil Jensen - bólintott egy enyhén szakállas, széles vállú ember, akiről nem sokáig gondolkodik az ember, hogy mi a szakmája. Szemüvegén át megcsillant a fény a szemében, mikor folyatta. - Asztronómus. Tudja, hány csillagon van élet...

\- Phil. Ne most... - állította le Amanda.

\- Erik Lambert - mosolyodott el az előbb az asztalhoz invitáló férfi. - Elektro mérnök.

\- Üdv én... - ismét benne maradt hang.

\- Tudjuk, az Álom lány - mondták szinte egyszerre.

Emilia meglepődött, meghökkent és csak ült.

\- Ne haragudjon érte - szólalt meg Amadna. - McKay nevezte el így, mikor először hallotta a történetet az alezredestől.

\- Ismeri Mckay-t. Addig nem hisz el semmit még nem látja - értett egyet az előbb megszólalóval Erik.

\- De most már látja...vagyis látja, hogy látja... - gabalyodott bele a szavakba Phil.

A két másik személy ránézett.

\- Jó, abbahagytam - és evett tovább.

\- Nézze el, szeret beszélni - mosolygott Emiliára Amanda.

\- Emilia Von - mondta ki végül a nevét. - Bár szerintem már tudják - mosolyodott el. - Számtech-info mérnök.

\- Igaz az, hogy McKay kipakoltatott magával egy raktárat? - érdeklődött Erik.

\- Azt jelölte ki dolgozószobának, vagyis saját labornak - felelte Emilia.

\- Maga sem úszta meg a bevezető szívatást - nyögte ki Phil.

\- Miért? Ezt nem értem - nézett rájuk.

\- McKay az újoncokat mindig valami fura próba elé állítja. Phil-nek ötször körbe kellett repülni egy napot, hogy megmérje annak sugárzását. Persze semmi haszon nem volt belőle, csak az, hogy Phil eléggé napallergiás.

\- Áu...- sóhajtott a nemrég csatalkozott. - Az fáj.

Erre a csillagász csak bólintott.

\- Maguk is átesek ezen? - nézett a másik két személyre.

\- Én nem. Szerencsére az első úton már az expedícióhoz tartoztam. McKay akkor még eléggé elfoglalt volt... - aprót mosolygott - , nem, mintha most nem lenne az. De akkor még ezer más dolga is volt - fejtette ki Erik.

Emilia Amandára nézett. A nő lesütötte a szemét.

\- Inkább nem mesélem el - kedvetlenedett el. Némi néma csend után mégis halkan megszólalt. - Dr. McKay egyszer a kezembe adott egy Zéró Pont Modult. Azt kérte vizsgáljam meg miből van. Kémiailag. Én meg is tettem. Kiderült, hogy műanyagból - lesütötte a pillantását. - Azt mondta nem vagyok jó fizikus. Mert először meg kellett volna néznem, hogy egyáltalán az van-e nálam, amit adott. Persze én mivel kémiai vizsgálatot kért, azt csináltam, nem fizikait.

A társalgás közepette az ennivaló is fogyott, bár lassabban. Ám most ezután mégis percekig ettek némán.

\- Akkor én még elég jól megúsztam a raktárral - vélekedett Emilia.

\- Hol is van a laborja? - érdeklődött Phil.

\- Keleti szárny, középső szint, egy lépcsősortól jobbra, ami egy folyosóként folytatódik tovább - miközben Von magyarázott, a három ember egymásra nézett.

\- Kész csoda, hogy McKay nem küldte az egyik pilon végére, vagy épp a város alján levő ugróhangárba - vágott fanyar arcot Phil.

\- Emilia. Az a hely az összes labor helyzetét tekintve nagyon távol van - vélekedett Amanda.

Emilia gondolkodni kezdett. Azután sóhajtva elnevette magát.

\- Oké. Csatlakozom a csapathoz - vette el a vizes palackot.

A három ember is felemelte, majd megszólaltak.

\- Üdv Atlantiszon! - és egymáshoz "koccintották" az ásványvizes palackokat.

Emilia mosolygott a köszöntésen.

Lassan felálltak.

\- Ms. Von! - szólította meg Phil. - Holnap este tudományos fórum a kisebb tárgylóban. Ha gondolja nézzen be.

\- Köszönöm. Amennyiben sikerül, ott leszek - bólintott.

A többiek is bólintottak, majd ki-ki elindult a saját útján.

Reggel volt és Emilia a gyakorlótéren sétálgatott várva azt, hogy Lorne megérkezzen. Mivel nyolcra volt megbeszélve pár perccel előbb érkezett.

\- Üdv Ms. Von! - mosolyodott el a katona. - Látom megérkezett. Vagy ennyire várja az első lövészgyakorlati órát, vagy ennyire ideges... - ment el előtte.

\- Inkább az ideges a jó válasz őrnagy - mosolyodott el.

\- Ne féljen. Ez még csak gyakorlat. Nem várjuk el egy civiltől, hogy egyik napról a másikra mindent megtanuljon - intett -, Jöjjön!

Emilia elindult utána és pár folyosóval arrébb egy félig meddig nyitott részre értek. Egyik felén voltak a céltáblák, a másikon pedig végig védvonalként dobozok sorakoztak. Lorne az egyik asztalon sorakozó hadifelszerelés felé indult. Egy picit elgondolkodott, majd egy alteran kábítót vett fel. Odasétált az újonc mellé.

\- Remélem nem veszi tolakodásnak, de az apja révén nem tanult meg lőni? - érdeklődött.

\- Nem - válaszolta komolyan Von. - Repülni tudok, viszont a lövési technikám a pikádónál kimerül.

\- Az se rossz. Legalább van célérzéke? - katonai körültekintés villant a szemében.

\- Vegyük egy közepesnek - sóhajtott Emilia.

\- Rendben. A bevezető szöveget elmondom, utána jön egy mesterlövész, aki nem csak magát, de a többi katonát is kezelésbe veszi - felemelte a fegyvert és megmutatta a testtartást. - Látja, így kell egyenesen tartani. A legnehezebb ezt éles helyzetben megcsinálni, hiszen erős önuralom szükségeltetik ahhoz, hogy a célzáshoz kellő összes momentum egyezzen.

Emilia csendben figyelt. Lorne nagyon szépen és jól magyarázott. Mikor a mondatai végére ért, Von mégis megszólalt.

\- Őrnagy. Azért azt hiszem, hogy eme rengeteg dologból azért éles helyzetben elég csekély esély van arra, hogy mindet végigvezesse. Netán tévedek?

Lorne őszintén elnevette magát.

\- Jó meglátás. Igen, ezt éles helyzetben igen nehéz kivitelezni. Ám az elméletet meg kell tanulni, mert ez biztosítja azt, hogy ha éles helyzetbe is kerülünk, meg tudjuk tenni azt, hogy a lehetőségekhez mérten a legjobban ítéljük meg a cselekedeteinket - nagyon szépen fejtette ki Evan a gondolatait, ami nem csak az újoncnak esett jól, hanem saját magának is. Egy büszke mosoly után Von felé nyújtotta a fegyvert.

\- Nézze meg a súlyát, a markolatot. Érezze miként viselkedik a kezében - utasítgatta tanítványát Lorne.

Emilia eléggé nehezen tartotta a kezében a kábítót. Kipróbált pár Lorne által bemutatott testtartást és egyszer csak a ládák felé irányította a fegyvert. S véletlenül lőtt egyet. A következőre senki sem számított. Legfőképp szegény Von. A lövés úgy tűnt nekicsapódik az egyik ládának és elenyészik, ám mégsem ez történt. Az energianyaláb egy hasadéknyi résen át átfénylett az akadályok között és mikor eltűnt, egy meglepődött hangfoszlány bosszús zengése visszhangzott.

\- Hé! Már! Így fogadják errefelé a jó embert?! - hallatszott némi esetlen csatorászás.

Erre Lorne és Von is a ládák másik oldalára siettek. Emilia elsápadt, mikor meglátott egy katonát a földön. Mellette egy másik állt. A félig fekvő katona az érkezettekre nézett.

\- Ez rohadtul fáj ám! - mordult egyet.

Lore mereven nézett egy pillanatig, majd Von felé pillantott. Emilia rettentően meg volt ijedve. Mikor az Atlantiszon szolgálatot teljesítő őr látta, hogy a katona rendben lesz, a másik katona nő felé nézett és mutatva neki az utat, egy másik folyosó felé indult. A nő csak bólintott, majd a másik katona felé nézett, mosolyogva váltott vele egy szemkontaktust.

\- Elnézést százados. Nem volt szándékos - nyújtotta kezét az őrnagy, hogy felsegítse. - Ms. Von első lőgyakorlata.

\- Sejthettem volna, hogy a szép hölgy célt tévesztett - nézett rá, ám még mindig görcsben volt a bal karja és a válla.

\- Bocsánat, nem tudtam, hogy van itt valaki - Von nagyon kényelmetlenül állt ott, szégyellte magát.

\- Nem gond szivi, csak a csatában ne a sajátjait küldje padlóra és jóban leszünk - mosolyodott el a férfi már jobb kedvvel.

Emilia furán ránézett, ám nem szólalt meg, mert Lorne átvette a szót.

\- Ms. Von. Bemutatom Aron Seen századost, ő a mesterlövész, akit említettem - Lorne elmosolyodott.

~ Ezt jól elintéztem...~ gondolta magában Von.

\- Ismét nagyon sajnálom a történteket százados. A nevem Emilia Von. - majd bevetett egy csavart -, Nyugodjon meg nagyfiú, tudom melyik oldalon állok. - elejtett felé egy sunyi mosolyt a mondat végén.

Lorne és Seen is egymásra nézetek. Ilyen kijelentést a katonák egymás közötti ugratásként szoktak csak "használni". Lerítt mindkét férfiról, hogy meglepődött az előbb hallottakon.

\- Ha nem tudnám, hogy civil és pocsékul céloz, azt mondanám volt a seregben - nézett rá felmérő pillantással Seen.

\- Nem vagyok katona, de volt szerencsém betekintést kapni - válaszolta nyugodtan Emilia.

\- Ms. Von, az egyik földi légi Főparancsnokság parancsnokának a lánya - vázolta fel a helyzetet Lorne.

Seen azonnal arckifejezést váltott. Megmozgatta görcsben levő végtagját és Vonra nézett.

\- Akkor még van remény. - s egy mosollyal még hozzátette. - Őrnagy. Esetleg megmutathatná merre találom a katonai kiképző központ többi részét. Persze, ha folytatni akarják a lőgyakorlatot, akkor megvárom. Ám úgy ítélem meg, akkor inkább védőfelszerelésben.

Emilia sóhajtott egyet.

\- Nyugodtan menjenek. Azt hiszen nekem mára elég volt ennyi bevezetőnek - mondta komolyan Lornra nézve.

\- Rendben. Szép napot Emilia! - köszönt el Evan.

\- Ms. Von - bólintott Seen, majd az őrnagyhoz intézte szavait. - Ugye később még körbe is vezethet a városban? Mondták, hogy nagy, de ez nagyon tuti. Tudja, voltam már Goa'uld anyahajóban, azt hittem az nagy...de ez... - lassan elmosódtak a szavai, ahogy elnyelte őket egy másik folyosó.

Von elindult a kantin felé és miközben ment, visszagondolt az előbbi eseményekre. Nagyon bugyután érezte magát, hogy lelőtte a kiképző tisztet, aki épp ma érkezett. Vett egy mély levegőt és belépett a transzporterbe.

Kint szél fújt, szürke felhők gyülekeztek a távolban. Emilia boldognak érezte magát, de legbelül hiányzott neki kicsit a Föld.

Elment arra a sétányra, ahol a múltkor is járt. A szél kezdett erősödni. Nézte a közeledő felhőket. Merengve nézett a távolba, ameddig a szem ellát. Szürke gomolyfelhők gyülekeztek. Néha halk morgás is hallatszott. Leült. Felfedezte a villámhárítókat a város egyes kiemelkedő pontjain. A közelgő viharra nézett. Fenyegetően cikáztak a fények a távolban. Felnézett az égre. A feje felett mély halványkék színben húzódott a mélység. A város hatalmas erődítményként magasodott felfelé. A szél erősödött. Lassan a vihar is odaért. Fénycsóvák cikáztak egyre közelebb, és a morgás is egyre erőtejesebben hallatszott. Emilia felállt és bemenet. A szél ekkor kezdett el nagy lökésekben fújni. Egy-kettőre a sűrű felhők félhomályba kényszerítették a várost. A világítás erőteljesebb lett. Bekapcsoltak a szenzorok és kiegyenlítették a fényviszonyokat. Emilia Teyla keresésére indult. John mondta, merre szoktak edzeni. Egyszer csak Teyla szólította meg, az egyik ajtó mögül.

\- Emilia. Talán keresel valakit? - kérdezte kérdőn a nő.

Von hirtelen hátrafordult.

\- Igen. Épp magát kerestem Teyla - kezdett bele a beszélgetésbe. - Szeretnék kérni valamit.

\- Mi lenne az? - nézett rá.

\- Mivel most kezdtem az alapkiképzést, amin mindenkinek át kell esnie. Szeretném megkérni, hogy segítsen önvédelmet tanulni - mondta ki végül jövetele célját.

Teyla először kicsit meglepődött. Ezután barátságosan elmosolyodott.

\- Örülök, hogy engem kérsz fel erre a feladatra - válaszolta mosolyogva. - Ha időd engedi, akár most is elkezdhetnénk.

\- Köszönöm - felelte, s közben Teyla elindult.

Emilia követte. A terem nem tűnt túl nagynak. Itt voltak az edzőgépek elhelyezve az egyik részében a helyiségnek. A legnagyobb része mégis üresnek bizonyult. A nő lenge ruhát viselt. Állt csendben, még Von nézelődött. Emilia ezután közelharcoktatójára figyelt.

\- Akkor ma elkezdjük az alapokat. - Mondta, miközben botra hasonlító tárgyakat vett fel az ablakpárkányról.

Kint már szakadt az eső. Emilia bizonytalanul állt a szoba közepén. Futó pillantásokat téve, majd Teylara figyelt.

A nő közeledett hozzá, majd átnyújtott két botot. Emilia zavartan elvette.

\- Őszintén bevallom, még soha életemben nem harcoltam senkivel - mondta halkan.

\- Nem baj. Azért vagy itt, hogy megtanuld - nézett rá bátorítóan Teyla.

Von nézett maga elé. Szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, a gyomra összeszorult az izgalom miatt.

\- Támadj meg! - utasította.

\- De én... - habozott.

\- Nem esik bajom, nem kell félned! Na gyerünk! - folytatta határozottan a nő.

Teljesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Teyla-nak semmi baja nem lesz. Mégis ezt magára nézve nem merte volna lefogadni. Két ütést mért Teylára, a nő mind a kettőt elhárította. Nem nagyokat ütött, hiszen azt sem tudta, mit kell tennie. Teyla érezte tanítványa határozatlanságát. Tényleg nem harcolhatott senkivel, mert olyan ütést mért, ami erre adott okot. De sebaj, majd belejön. A nő tudta, hogy sok bátorításra lesz szüksége, de a végeredmény a fontos.

\- Nem rossz, de próbálj meg több erőt beleadni - hangzottak a nő szavai.

Emilia újra megpróbálta kicsit erősebben. Érezte, hogy nem kell mitől félnie. Tudta, hogy Teyla életben hagyja, és ennyi most elégnek bizonyult. Így hát beleadott mindent, ami most tőle telt. Mind a ketten tudták, hogy ez erősíteni fogja a kialakulóban levő barátságukat.

Teyla és Emilia lassan belemelegedtek a támadás gyakorlásába. A két óra gyorsan elmúlt.

A lány látszólag nagyon kifáradt. De attól eltekintve jól érezte magát. Leültek az ablakpárkányra. Kint még mindig esett. Nekitámaszkodva az üvegnek, az kicsit lehűtötte a felhevült testüket. Az esőcseppek halk koppanással csapódtak az akadálynak, majd szelíden folytak tovább lefelé.

\- Sok gyakorlásra lesz még szükséged, de meglátod meg fogod tanulni - mondta Teyla biztatóan.

\- Igyekszem - válaszolta Emilia.

\- Elég gyengén kezdtél - fordult felé a nő.

\- Tudom - sütötte le a szemeit. - Csak tudja...nekem ez még...

\- Új - mosolyodott el Teyla.

Emilia bátortalanul viszonozta.

\- Az - válaszolta.

Teyla felállt.

\- Ha neked megfelel, benézhetsz estefelé holnap is. Itt leszek. Utána pedig megbeszéljük a beosztást. Még sajnos én sem tudom a sajátomat a hétre.

\- Rendben. Akkor holnap ismét jövök. A többit pedig megbeszéljük még időben - elmosolyodott kedvesen. - Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy ma szakított rám időt.

\- Szívesen - mosolygott Teyla.

\- Szép estét! - köszönt el a Von.

\- Neked is! - majd elindult a másik folyosó irányába.

Egy nap Von beért a megszokott laborba és Zelenkát kereste, de a tudós nem volt sehol. Kiment és a másik laborban mozgást érzékelt. Bement.

\- Jó reggelt. Nem látták véletlenül Dr. Zelenkát valahol? - érdeklődött.

A bent levő két tudós ránézett.

\- El kellett rohannia - válaszolta Patric.

\- Szia Álom lány! - ért be Erik. - Épp utánad kutatok - majd egyenesen az asztalhoz ment. - Zelenka McKay-el van küldetésen. Ám a nagy és utolérhetetlen főnök ezt itt hagyta nekünk... - mutatott az asztalra.

\- Nekünk? - lépett közelebb Emilia.

\- Igen. Azt mondta Radek, hogy Te is csatlakozol. McKay parancsa az, hogy nézzük meg mi ez - egészítette ki az információkat kíváncsi tekintettel.

Patric is odasétált, mellette Dr. Osvald Rivik állt. Patrik hasonló volt Emiliához, neki Dr. Osvald volt a mentora. Bár ők már így érkeztek ide. Mentor és tanítvány.

\- Valami ötlet? - kezdett bele Von.

\- Mielőtt még esetleg némi feszültséget engedünk rá, meg kéne nézni, hogy nem radioaktív e. - mondta komolyan Patric.

Emilia hirtelen elhátrált az asztaltól.

\- Ugye ezt most csak viccnek szánta? - nézett rá.

\- Nem, már elő is készítettem a számlálót.

\- Akkor mit állsz még mindig ott Patric? - tette szét a kezét Erik.

A tanítvány ekkor a másik asztalhoz indult. A mentora, mikor visszatért, megszólalt.

\- Dr. Mckay miféle vizsgálatokat kért? - érdeklődött.

\- Annyit mondott, nézzük meg mi lehet - nézte közben a másik tudós munkáját Lambert.

\- Nem radioaktív, semmiféle sugárzást nem mértem - nyugtázta Raynolds és egy papírra jegyzetelni kezdett.

Emilia megnyugodva visszasétált az asztal elé és a szerkezetre nézett.

\- A tudósok álma vagy rémálma? - kérdezte az idős Osvald.

Emilia elmosolyodott jókedvűen.

\- Ha tudnánk, hogy mit csinálunk, az nem lenne kutatás - válaszolta.

\- Einstein - vágta rá Patric egyből.

\- Akkor, hát munkára fel! - vett fel egy kesztyűt Erik.

Emilia is keresett egyet az antisztatikus fajtából. A szerkezetet nézve látta, hogy az meg van sérülve egy darabon. Olvadt égésnyomok voltak rajta, amik elég jól belefolytak a szerkezet belsejébe is.

\- Ős kütyü - mondta.

\- Honnan tudja? - érdeklődött Patric.

Von egy kristályra mutatott, majd óvatosan megmozdította a fél méter hosszú és negyven centiméter vastag valamit.

\- Matt mindig azt mondta, hogy egy szerkezet sokkal több attól, mint aminek első pillantásra látszik - ezzel tovább vizsgálgatta a szerkezetet.

\- Matt? - érdeklődött Rivik.

\- Anyám bátyja. Jól ért a technikához. Ő segített az elején megismerkednem a tech birodalom alapjaival - magyarázta.

\- Na, akkor azt már tudjuk, hogy ez ősi - nézett a többi tudósra Lambert. - Most derítsük ki mi ez. Lepjük meg vele McKay-t.

Ezzel a munka kezdetét vette és sok hasznos dolgot tanult Emilia aznap is.

Reggel fél hat volt és Emilia kint kocogott a reggeli friss levegőn. Az emberek nagy része most ébredezett. Lassan elindult az élet Atlantiszon. Mindenki a saját munkáját végezte. Már jó egy hónap múlt el a kiképzés kezdetétől.

A semmiből hirtelen egy alak tűnt fel mellette.

\- Üdv Emilia. Ha nem tévedek... - nézett rá a nő kérdőn. - Ugye így hívják.

\- Igen - lassított kicsit és megállt. - Emilia Von. Segíthetek valamiben? - nézett az előtte álló, tőle jó fejjel magasabb, edzett nőre.

\- Örvendek. Molly W. Addings százados vagyok - mutatkozott be és rövid barna haját és széles homlokát egy pánt választotta el. - Látni szoktam magát a gyakorlótéren. Újoncként van itt?

\- Itt vagyok már több mint egy hónapja, lassan már kettő lesz - eközben a nő ismét kocogásnak indult, Von követte.

\- Elnézést, ha túl őszinte leszek, de nem túl jó céllövő, ha nem tévede. - Mondta komolyan, s talán azért erőltetett némi mosolyt az arcára, hogy a mellette levő ne ijedjen meg. Ahelyett, hogy talán Emilia rossz néven vette volna az előbbi mondatot, kissé mélyebb levegőt vett és picit elpirosodott. Amit annyira nem lehetett látni, hiszen amúgy is elég piros volt a futástól. Picit szégyenkező hangsúllyal válaszolt.

\- Maga volt ott és látta..., mikor eltaláltam Seen századost? - nézett maga elé.

\- Igen. Mondhatni láttam már Seen-t a földön a nőktől, de maga eddig vitte a pálmát. Soha nem fogom elfelejteni azt, mikor meglátta magát és a kábító lövedéktől szinte alig mozdulva megszólalt.

\- Talán ismeri a századost? - érdeklődött Von.

\- Együtt szolgálunk a CSKP-n egy ideig. Mi több több bevetésünk is volt. Seen maga a mesterlövések James Bond-ja.

Emilia elmosolyodott a hasonlaton.

\- Szóval milyen szakterület képviselője? - érdeklődött Molly.

Emilia rájött, hogy a mellette kocogó már rég tisztában van azzal, hogy nem katona.

\- Tudós vagyok, Zelenka mentorlása alatt - kezdett bele Von.

\- Szerencséje van, hogy nem Dr. McKay-t kapta. Párszor összefutottam vele. Elég arrogáns egy alak - fejtette ki eddig szerzett tapasztalatait a százados.

\- Igazából mikor idekerültem, Dr. McKay-t bízták meg. Ám azonnal átadott Dr. Zelenkának - mondta visszagondolva és lassítani kezdett. A sok beszéd kezdte kifárasztani.

\- Akkor is szerencséje volt - a katona észrevette és némileg levett a tempóból.

\- Jól van? - nézett rá.

\- Persze, csak... - nyelt egyet -, Tudja, nem szoktam ennyit beszélni futás közben. Elnézést.

\- Nem gond - az órájára pillantott. - Már ennyi az idő? Mennem kell, nemsokára eligazítás. Azelőtt még elintézni valóm van. Örültem a találkozásnak! - köszönt el.

\- Én is örültem! Szép napot! - válaszolt Von.  
Mikor a katona mint a szélvész elindult gyors tempóban, ő visszafordult. Visszasétált és miután letusolt, elindult a laborba, ahol Zelenka már várta a mai feladatokkal.

A idő múlt. Emilia sokat fejlődött, de még jócskán voltak hiányosságai. Ezt maga is jól tudja, és megtett minden tőle telhetőt a siker érdekében. Ez az időszak alatt sokat tanult. Fegyverkezelés, önvédelem, technológia. Amitől kicsit félt az a lőgyakorlat volt. Amikor még célba kellett találni, azt még valahogy megtanulta. De John mára már egy élesben játszódó lövészesdit akar csinálni a város egyik részében a katonákkal, s ebbe a kiképzésbe szeretné őt is bevenni. Meglepetésként tegnap este szólt Emiliának, hogy ő is csatlakozik majd. Von-t meglepte a dolog. John gondolta inkább megpróbál egy mesterséges helyzetet létrehozni, s meglátja, hogy reagál rá. Ez mégis jobb, mint egy éles küldetés. Ez a lőgyakorlat épp kapóra jött, ahol még az "újonc" mesterlövész is kiértékeli a résztvevők teljesítményét. Még szerencse, hogy kábító fegyverrel fognak egymásra célozgatni. Emilia gyomra összeszorult. Kiment az ajtón a folyosóra, majd a transzporterrel a raktárba. John és még öt katona várta lent.

\- Jó napot! - köszönt.

A többiek is viszonozták.

\- A város déli részén leszünk. Két csoportra leszünk osztva. A másik csoport már készen áll. A cél kiiktatni a másik csoport embereit - kezdte az ismertetőt John. – Kábítófegyverrel fogunk egymásra lőni, azt is a legalacsonyabb fokozatra állítva.

Miután John befejezte a csapatok kiosztását, mindenkinek adott egy fegyvert, majd elindultak. Odaérve a kijelölt terepre az alezredes az őrségnek megparancsolta, hogy senkit ne engedjenek be. Átlépve az ajtón, az becsukódott mögöttük.

Végre ágy. Emiliának ez a szó jelentette most az egyedüli pihenési lehetőséget. Szinte alig feküdt le, érezte a testében az izomláz első jeleit. De nem csak azt nehezítette meg a pihenést. Mióta elkezdődött a kiképzés minden egyes nap érezte a tegnapi, az azelőtti, meg az azelőtti edzés okozta fájdalmakat. Nem nyöszörgött. Nem volt az a típus. Inkább visszavonult a szobájába és az ágyon némán tűrte a testében lüktető érzéseket. A mai lövészet jó móka volt. Kivéve, mikor eltalálták a kábító fegyverrel. Az már nem volt valami kellemes érzés. Az ember szinte görcsbe rándul, megbénul kicsit. Belegondolt mi lesz, ha a kiképzés múlásával még feljebb teszik a határt. Na mindegy, jelenleg élvezte azt, hogy fekszik. Csend volt. Nyugodt csend. Néha kisebb szusszanások hallatszottak, ahogy meg-megmoccant. Sajgott mindene. Szerencséjére az álom gyorsan elnyomta, így érzéstelenítve őt legalább egy éjszakára. Ráér még holnap küszködni tovább.

Reggel volt és a nap fénye gyönyörűen ragyogta be a szobát. Emilia miután kimászott az ágyból, - a szó szoros értelmében, mert mikor fel akart állni, a fájdalomtól hirtelen nem érezte a lábait, és egy huppanással az ágy mellett találta magát -, elment reggelizni. Ezután Sheppard-ot kereste meg, aki tegnap megígérte neki, hogy ma valami olyat fognak tanulni, aminek biztos örülni fog. Mondta, hogy Radek is tervezett valamit. Ám az alezredes hajthatatlan volt. Hát, azt nagyon remélte, hogy nem lövészgyakorlatot fognak tartani. Ettől eltekintve Emiliát nagyon érdekelte mi lehet az. Az irányítóteremben motoszkált. Nézte a konzolokat, a dolgozó technikusokat. A berendezések összeolvadását, amelyben a földi és az ősi technika egy egységgé szelídült. A tegnapelőtti tananyagot elevenítette fel, amit Radek ismertetett a mélyűrérzékelőkről. Egyszer csak John közeledett folyosón.

\- Sheppard alezredes! - szólította meg.

\- Emilia! Készen állsz a mai kiképzésre? - nézett rá ragyogó tekintettel.

\- Készen, amiatt is kereslek - válaszolta.

\- Szeretnéd már tudni, mi lesz a mai feladat? - érdeklődött.

\- Igen - mondta sóvárogva Emilia.

\- Ma ugrót fogunk vezetni - tudatta végre a mai programot Sheppard.

\- Ez nagyszerű! - örvendezett Emilia is csillogó szemekkel.

\- Gyere megyünk a hangárba. - intett az alezredes és már indultak is.

Emilia szorosan mögötte lépkedve követte. A hangárban az egyik ugró mellett nem mást állt, mint Radek. Elmosolyodott, amikor a két személy odaért.

\- Emilia. Te mész a pilótaülésbe, én melléd. Radek! Minden kész? - érdeklődött.

\- Igen alezredes. - Válaszolta, majd bezárta a rámpát maguk mögött, mikor már mind a fedélzeten voltak.

Emilia mielőtt leült volna egy pillanatra megállt a tárcsázó előtt. Felmérte a műszerfalat. Ezután leült. A széket megigazította, hogy kényelmesen érezze magát a pilótaszékben. Ismét egy felmérő pillantás. Ezután Sheppard és Radek következett a pillantási listán.

\- Kulcs? - viccelődött.

\- A véredben - nevetett Sheppard, majd leült a másodpilóta székbe. Radek Sheppard mögött foglalat helyet.

\- Legalább nem veszíthetem el - mosolygott Von.

Ezután nézelődött még, gondolatai a repülésen jártak. Bár tudta, hogy elmével kell irányítani a járművet, még várt egy kicsit. Sheppard és Radek tanítóként vannak jelen. Jobb lesz őket végighallgatni. Bár Emilia nagyon izgult, hogy végre repülhet. Ezt meg is említette.

\- Szeretek repülni. - hangja komoly volt, egy szemernyi vicc sem volt benne, ahogy a székben ült.

Sheppard és Zelenka egymásra pillantott csodálkozva, majd John megérdeklődte.

\- Repülni? - csodálkozott. - Repültél már valaha? - Sheppardnak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy ezt még soha nem érdeklődte meg.

Emilia nyugodtan felé fordult.

\- Igen. Nyaranként eltöltöttünk valamennyi időt a hétvégi házunkban, aminek nagy területe van. Mivel apám pilóta is, így volt egy kis gépünk. Azzal repültem először - mesélte és látszott rajta, hogy tényleg szereti a légi járműveket.

\- Hú, hát ezt nem is gondoltam volna... - mosolygott Sheppard. - Ha én ezt előre tudom, hogy már vezettél valamit. - Radekkal ismét összetalálkozott a pillantásuk, és a tudós is meglepően mosolygott.

\- Azért az más - jelentette ki komolyan Emilia. - Az egy kis gép, amivel körberepültük a környéket. Ez itt egy több ezer éve épített Ős űrhajó. Azt hiszem kissé más a két kategória - ismertette gondolatait.

\- Repültél még mással is a kis gépen kívül? - John úgy gondolta, hogy még megérdeklődi, hogy a lány látott e már másik gépet is. Valami sejtése volt, amire Von szavai megerősítést biztosítottak.

\- Egyedül nem. Apám párszor felvitt pár vadászgépen a bázison. Átadta kisebb távokra az irányítást, de soha nem vezettem egyedül - feléjük fordult. - Az apáknak van egy érdekes megnyilvánulásuk. Lehet ez a katonai felmenőknél még észrevehetőbb. Mivel nincs fiú testvérem, így apám lánylétemre ismertetett meg olyan dolgokkal, amik általában fiús dolgoknak számítanak. Értem itt a katonai rendet, a fegyelmet, a repülés imádatát és még hasonlókat.

Sheppard kíváncsian követte figyelemmel Emilia mondatait. Érdekes módon egyre jobban örült annak, hogy megismerte. Azt pedig, ahogy a dolgokról és a katonasághoz és a repüléshez fűződő viszonyáról mesélt, sok jó pontot ért az alezredesnél. Katonai parancsnok lévén Sheppard mégis tisztában volt az előnyökkel és a hátrányokkal. Mégis úgy vélte, hogy Emilia alapból rendelkezik olyan féle katonai belátással, amivel egy civil általában nem. S ez igen is megerősítette egyes döntéseiben. Még így gondolkodott, egyszer csak Radek szólalt meg.

\- Ezért lettél tudós? - érdeklődött.

Emilia elmosolyodott. S a székét kissé a két férfi felé fordította.

\- Nem. Ez anyám bátyjához köthető. Matt tech birodalmában nőttem fel, miközben anyám munkahelyén voltam. Elég korán csöppentem be a technológia univerzumába és úgy mondanám lassan olvadt belém az egész. - Érdekes volt neki erről mesélni, de mégis megjegyezte. - Elhúzzuk az időt. Nem kéne inkább Ugrót vezetni?

\- Bocs, csak jó volt megtudni ezt-azt a civil katonai múltadról - mosolygott Sheppard.

Zelenkát mégsem hagyta egy kérdés nyugodni.

\- Mégis, hogy értetted ezt? Egy laborban nőttél fel? - nézett rá.

Emilia elmosolyodott és komolyan megszólalt.

\- Elég hosszú lenne mindent elmesélni, így összefoglalom. Nagyon korán lettem magántanuló a sok ingázás miatt, s Matt tech birodalmában találtam meg azt, ami érdekelt. Katona és tudós szülők csemetéjeként kissé másféle gyermekkorom volt, mint másoknak. Ez alapozta meg azt, aki ma vagyok - nézett a két férfire.

Sheppard mosolya, ami eddig a beszélgetőtársa felé nyílt, kíváncsi megnyilvánulás volt, most komoly és meglepődött arckifejezéssé változott. Radek tömörített választ kapott. A tudós mégis tisztelettel bólintott új kolléganője felé. Sheppard szólalt meg.

\- Akkor induljunk - a mosoly után komoly katona lett és Emilit ez egyáltalán nem zavarta.

\- Rendben. Első lépések? - érdeklődött.

\- Mielőtt felszállsz, nézd át az alap beállításokat - odament mellé és mutogatni kezdett. - Most pedig fogd meg a kormányt és gondolj arra, hogy bekapcsolódjon az ugró alap rendszere.

Emilia megfogta a két kart és arra gondolt, hogy készenléti állapotba kapcsolja a rendszereket. Az ugró azonnal reagált rá és halk zümmögés közepette bekapcsolt. Leheletnyi mosollyal nyugtázta a sikert, majd Sheppard-ra figyelt.

\- Ha ez megvan, figyeld meg, hogy nincs e valami gond. Minden rendben működik-e - hátrapillantott -, Zelenka később elmagyarázza Neked a technológiai dolgokat - visszaült a helyére. - Most pedig gondolj arra, hogy repülni akarsz.

Emilia gondolatai azonnal parancsokká alakultak át, s az ugró hajtóművei beindultak.

\- Jó. Most pedig felfelé megyünk. Körülrepüljük a várost - utasította John.

\- Mennyire tudja az ugró, hogy melyik gondolatomat kell végrehajtania? - érdeklődött.

\- Ez neurális szintem működik - magyarázta Radek. - Azért légy óvatos az elején.

\- Meg kell szoknotok egymást. Neked az ugrót, az ugrónak pedig téged. - Meglátod egyszerű az egész. Azzal, hogy már repültél, van némi belátásod abba, hogy milyen is az. Szóval irány a felső hangárhajó! - jöttek Sheppard szavai a másik szék felől.

Emilia óvatosan emelkedett felfelé, majd lassan a felső dokkon át távoztak. Komolyan vette a tanácsokat, a segítséget, ami a repülést érintette. Sheppard-nak feltűnt, hogy az első óra alkalmával milyen szépen megy a dolog. Igaz, hogy ez még csak a kezdet volt. Ám akkor is könnyebb volt egy olyan személyt tanítani repülni, aki már repült valamivel, mi több a technikai tudása is sokkal felülmúlja egy civilét. Emilia óvatosan repült a főtorony közelében, majd távolabbra is elmerészkedett. Nagyon tetszett neki, hogy a jármű olvas a gondolataiban. Azt még érezte, hogy kissé bizonytalan a levegőben, de tudta, hogy idővel megszokja majd a járművet. Radek a repülés végén, a landolás után jutott nagyobb szerephez. John elköszönt a csapattatól, mondott pár jó szót Vonnak és elindult. Zelenka kezében egy táblagéppel, egész délutános ugró technikai órát tartott. A külső, belső felépítésértől kezdve a kristályok által vezérelt rendszerek bemutatásán keresztül, az egyes hibák javításán át sok mindenre kitért. Emilia így ugró technikából ezen a napok kiugró mértékű információ összest kapott. Este vacsora után fáradtan tért nyugovóra. Másnap ismét indult minden előröl, a megszokott beosztás szerint. Legjobban a repülést és a technológiai dolgokat várta. Kevésbé rajongott a közelharcedzésekért és a katonai gyakorlatokét. Ezt a sajgó végtagjai is megerősítették.

Emilinek Teyla-val volt edzése. Felállt, majd lesietett a lépcsőkön. Beérve felvette a botokat a párkányról. A nő szerint jó úton halad. Az idő múlásával mind keményebbé váltak az edzések. Teylá-nak látszólag bemelegítésnek számított ez a két óra, míg Emilia keményen küzdött.

\- Ma kicsit keményítünk - szólalt meg Teyla.

\- Rendben, de eddig is eléggé kemény volt nekem - mondta őszintén, s kicsit félt.

Teyla mérte az első csapásokat, amit Emiliának sikerült elhárítania. Guggolásból átfordult az ajtóval szembe, majd hátulról próbálta megtámadni ellenfelét. De Teyla gyorsabb volt nála. Mire Emilia észbe kapott volna, már csak a plafont látta. Elég nagyot csattant a padlón. Teyla egy pillanatig megtorpant, majd hirtelen a földön fekvő Emilia mellé térdelt.

\- Jól vagy? - nézett rá aggódva.

\- Még élek - válaszolta, majd egy fájdalmas mosoly tűnt fel az arcán.

\- Nem tört el semmid? Nagyon fáj? - szeméből sugárzott a bocsánatkérő pillantás.

\- A hátam egy kicsit, de nem vészes - felelte, majd a nő segített neki felállni.

Emilia miután felállt megigazította a ruháját. Fejében arra várt, mikor küldi az agya azt az információt, hogy valamije nagyon fáj. Rettenetes fájdalmat nem érzett. Csak a háta zsibogott. Edzés után látogatást tett Beckettnél. A doki megnyugtatta, hogy semmi baja.

Egy újabb repülés gyakorlat következett. Felmentek a lépcsőn, majd be az ajtón. Bent félhomály uralkodott. A férfi elindult. Sután hátrapillantott, majd megjegyezte:

\- Te a hármas ugróval mész, én az egyessel. Kint találkozunk – fejezte be, azután folytatta útját.

Emiliát meglepte, hogy John nem kezdte el magyarázni a felszállást és a többi teendőt. Besétált az ugróba, majd felhúzta a rámpát. A sötétség eltűnt, ahogy a jármű érzékelte a génállományt. Bekapcsoltak az elsődleges rendszerek. Leült a panelek elé. Sheppard már emelkedett, majd elhagyta a hangárt. Von is helyet foglalt. Megvárta még a másik jármű sikeresen elhagyja a felszállási területet, azután elindította a hajtóműveket és követte az előző ugrót. Kiérve előhívta a helyzetjelző képernyőt, és figyelemmel követte a másik járművet. Izgatott volt, közben boldog, hogy megint a járműben lehet.

\- Hallasz engem? - jelentkezett John.

\- Tisztán - válaszolt.

\- Először a manőverezést gyakoroljuk. Kövess! - utasította.

\- Vettem - hangzott a komoly válasz.

Az előtte levő ugró a magasabban levő tornyok irányába vette az irányt. Emilia a szemét a helyzetjelzőn tartva irányt változtatott. John a felhőkarcolók között cikázott. Emilia próbált a nyomában maradni, ami nem volt egyszerű dolog. Eközben a kijelző eltűnt.

\- Nem rossz! Próbáld a kanyarokat lazábban venni - hallatszott az utasítás.

\- Rendben – közben már gondolataival utasította is a járművet.

Tovább fogócskáztak a levegőben, majd John hirtelen egyenesen kezdett repülni. Emilia követte. A nyílt víz felé repültek. Egy szintbe próbálta hozni a járművet a másik ugróval.

\- John, most ez milyen manőverezés? - kérdezte meg hangjában némi leplezett érdeklődéssel.

\- Most egy kicsit a síkrepülést gyakoroljuk - válaszolt a férfi.

\- Vagyis csak repülünk - állapította meg hangosan.

\- Igen - majd elnevette magát az alezredes.

Emilia eközben nézte a végtelennek tűnő óceánt. Repültek tovább. Egyszer csak újabb utasítás érkezett

\- Most egy kis mélyrepülés következik. Gyere utánam!

John hirtelen süllyedni kezdett, majd zuhant lefelé. Pár másodperc múlva egyenesbe hozta az ugrót pár méterrel lejjebb. Emilia is ereszkedni kezdett.

\- Eléggé félelmetes - állapította meg görcsösen fogva a kormányt.

Egyik pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy a vízben fog kikötni. De hirtelen egyenesbe hozta az ugrót a vízfelszín felett.

\- Előbb kellene elkezdened a zuhanást. Próbáld újra! - jött az újabb utasítás.

Újabb zuhanás. Emilia szíve a torkában dobogott. Félelmetes érzés volt. Valamennyire biztonságban érezte magát, mert tudta, hogy a jármű minden utasítását végrehajtja. De arra is gondolnia kellett, hogyha egyszer majd csatába keverednek, akkor nem mindig lesz annyi idő, hogy a fejében levő ezernyi gondolatot egymás után feldolgozza. Végül ez is egy lehetőség volt, de ez nem mindig így működik, és ezt meg kell értenie.

\- Valamennyivel jobb, de ezt még gyakorolnod kell - hallatszott John mérlegelő szava.

Eléggé eltávolodtak már a várostól. A délelőtti napsugarak csillogtak a vízen és az óceán nyugodtan hullámzott. Emilia hirtelen szárazföldet pillantott meg. Nem is hitt először a szemének.

\- Az ott az, aminek én gondolom? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

\- Igen. Az ott szárazföld - magyarázta John.

\- Egyszer megnézhetem?

\- Persze. Majd legközelebb.

\- Holnap is gyakorlunk még? - kérdezte bizakodó hangon.

\- Igen - válaszolta John. - Eléggé elszállt már az idő. Vissza kellene mennünk.

Megfordultak és elindultak a város felé. Megérkezve Johnt egy küldetésre hívták, ahol akadt egy kis gond a mentésnél. Emilia elment a laborjába. Leült a laptop elé, és elkezdte nézegetni az anyagokat. Egyszer talált egy olyan mappát, amit eddig nem fedezett fel. Amikor megnyitotta, talált benne mindenféle kutatási eredményeket, képeket, és még az Ős betűket is megtalálta. Hát nekilátott az olvasgatásnak. Az idő, ahogy szokott gyorsan elmúlt.

Egy idő után Sheppard, Lorne és Zelenka egyöntetű véleményére alapozva Woolsey megengedte azt, hogy a Von megfelelő momentumokban egyedül is vezethet ugrót, ha kell. Repülhet, de megtiltották még, hogy éles bevetésben részt vegyen. Sheppard némi ellenvetését Woolsey nem tűrő parancsa szakította félbe.

\- Még nem. Később lehet, most még túl korainak ítélem - hangja nyugodtabb lett. - Az értékei jók. Jobbak, mint reméltem. Folytassák tovább, és a repülésről még később egyeztetünk.

Így teltek hát ismét a hetek egymás után. Emilia a kiképzések során sokat fejlődött. Sokat dolgozott minden nap azért, hogy mindent teljesítsen, és mindenre oda tudjon figyelni. Hiszen minden új információ, újabb életmentő tudást hoz magával. Hiszen adódhatnak olyan helyzetek is, amikor pont az egyik elhangzott lecke, megtanult fogás, elsajátított katonai megnyilvánulás, vagy manőver menti majd meg az életét.


	8. Az első küldetés

Az első küldetés

„ Egy idegen élethelyzet gyors

felfogásra és gondolkodásra

készteti az elmét. „

Sheppard sietett fel a lépcsőn, majd hirtelen Woolsey-be botlott.

\- Alezredes! Beszédem lenne magával. Ráérne most? - nézett kérdőn Sheppard-ra.

\- Rá - válaszolta a férfi.

A város vezetője elindult, mire John követte. Richard megállt az asztala előtt.

\- Miről lenne szó? - érdeklődött John.

\- Ahogy látom Emiliának elég jól megy a felkészülés. Arra gondoltam, hogy elkísérhetné magukat a következő küldetésükre - ecsetelte Woolsey újdonsült ötletét.

\- Mégis hova megyünk? - nézett kicsit kémkedően a másik személy még csak érdeklődő mosollyal.

\- Az SX23Z08-ra. Járt már ott egy felderítőegység. Lakatlan a bolygó, de találtak ott valami energiajeleket. Dr. McKay mondta, hogy szeretné megnézni. Eddig nem jutott rá ideje. Gondoltam most megnézhetnék - válaszolta nyugodtan.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele a férfi. - Szerintem is jó ötlet. Mikor indulunk?

\- Délután kettőkor - válaszolta Woolsey.

\- Szólok Emiliának, örülni fog - mosolyodott el a férfi.

Bólintott John és kiment. Woolsey leült és elkezdett dolgozni.

Sheppard épp Rodney laborja felé tartott. Remélte ott találja Emiliát. Odaérve csak McKay volt ott. Valami panelen dolgozott. A földön huzalok sokasága, laptopok, meg egyéb technikai kellékek hevertek.

\- Szia...Rodney?...Rodney! - köszönt.

\- Mi járatban? - hümmögött McKay a panel mögött.

\- Jöttem szólni, hogy délután kettőkor küldetés - válaszolta John.

McKay még mindig a panel árnyékában szöszmötölt. Úgy látszik nem volt túlzottan feldobva a tudattól, hogy küldetésre kell mennie.

\- Hova megyünk? - hallatszott tompa hangja.

\- Találtatok már ott valami energiajeleket is, Emilia is velünk jön. Reméltem őt is itt találom - folytatta az ezredes.

\- Rendben, kezdek pakolni. - Valami nagyon lefoglalta a tudóst, hiszen egy pillanatra sem volt hajlandó otthagyni azt, amin épp dolgozott. - Emilia már egy órája végzett Zelenkánál. A másik tech laborban voltak - mondta egyhangúan. - Azóta Zelenka a ZPM teremben mutogatja az energiaelosztó rendszert.

\- Kösz, akkor megkeresem - szólalt meg az ajtóban álló férfi, majd elindult.

A ZPM terem előtti folyosón látta meg a keresett személyt. Aki viccesen mondva, "Rodney szindrómában" lépegetett. Ez azt jelentette, hogy tekintete egy táblagépen volt. Sheppard elmosolyodott a saját magában megfogalmazott jeleneten. Nem szólalt meg és nem is akart. Megvárta, míg a Emilia elég közel nem ér hozzá.

\- Jó hírem van - mosolygott sunyin a férfi.

\- Mi az ? - nézett sóvárgó tekintettel Emilia Sheppard-ra.

\- Ma velünk jössz egy küldetésre - nyögte ki a férfi végül.

\- Tényleg? Nem viccelsz? - alig hitte el, amit a férfi az előbb mondott.

\- Nem, tényleg eljössz. Woolsey ötlete volt.

\- Mikor indulunk? - érdeklődött a Von.

\- Kettőkor.

\- Hova megyünk?

\- A címet pontosan nem tudom, de egy felfedezőcsoport már járt ott. Találtak valami energiajelet. Átmegyünk, megnézzük mi lehet. - John látta Emilián, hogy nagyon boldog a hírtől, hogy ma velük mehet. Megértette, hiszen ez lesz az első küldetése.

\- Jó. Fél kettőre kész leszek - válaszolta Von.

\- Rendben, a kaputeremben találkozunk - fejezte be mondandóját, majd egy halvány mosoly után távozott.

Emili majd kicsattant az örömtől. El se hitte, hogy ma velük fog menni. Már olyan rég óta szeretett volna átmenni a kapun egy másik, idegen bolygóra. Ma végre átlépheti az eseményhorizontot. Fél tizenkettő volt. Éhesnek érezte magát, lement enni. Fél egy felé visszajött a szobába. Leült az ágyára és átnézett ezt-azt a laptopon. Egy órákkor felöltözött. Összefogta a haját, nehogy véletlen zavarja majd. Meghúzta a cipője fűzőjét, hogy a cipő pontosan úgy álljon, ahogy annak kell. Ezután felhúzta a hosszú ujjú felsőjét. Kész is volt. Fél kettő előtt öt perccel elindult a csillagkapuhoz. A folyosón menve minden lépésnél jobban és jobban dobogott a szíve. Beért a kaputerem előtti folyosóra, majd az ajtón keresztül a lépcsőn át az irányítórészlegre sietett. Közben látta a kaput és elmosolyodott.

Megérkezett John és Teyla. Sheppard magával hozta a Emilia felszerelését is. A felszerelés egy hátizsákból, egy 9 mm-ből, s a mellényből állt. Felmentek a lépcsőre, miután meglátták a többieket.

\- Ahogy látom elkészültél - szólalt meg a férfi.

\- Igen - válaszolta Emilia leplezetlen izgalommal.

\- Itt van a mellény és a hátizsák. Hoztam egy 9 mm -est is a biztonság kedvéért - nyújtotta át a felszerelés további részét.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott.

Emi felhúzta a mellényt. A hátizsákot a hátára erősítette. Nem volt túl nehéz. Tudta, ez most csak látszatnak van itt. John kiképzésének egy újabb része. Igaz a minap tanulták az erre vonatkozó részt. Ezután a fegyvert csatolta a jobb combjára és az övéhez. Készen is volt. Nagy boldogság öntötte el. Egyszer csak kinyílt az ajtó. Ronon egy nagy csomagot hozott magával. Utána jött Zelenka egy aktatáskával, Őt pedig Rodney követte egy kézi számítógépet nézegetve. McKay felfutott a lépcsőkön.

\- Készen vagyunk - mondta sután.

\- Tárcsázhatnak! - adta ki a főnök a parancsot.

A technikus megkezdte a tárcsázást. A kapun az egyik ékzár után kódolt a másik, közben a jelek „szaladgáltak" körbe-körbe. Egyszer csak az utolsó ékzár is kódolt. Megnyílt a csillagkapu. Emilia csodálattal nézte az eseményhorizontot. Büszkén nézett az elkövetkező események elé.

\- Vigyázzanak magukra! - hangzott Woolsey utolsó mondata.

Ronon és a két tudós átmentek a kapun, őket Teyla követte. Emilia és Sheppard elindultak le a lépcsőn. A lányon eddig az öröm jelei látszottak, de a lépcsőkön menve hirtelen komolyság öntötte el. John még soha nem látta ilyennek. Esetleg arra emlékeztette a férfit, amikor először látta meg Atlantiszt a hajóról. Emilia megállt a kapu előtt és felnézett rá. Az eseményhorizont magasan a feje fölé húzódott. A kapu kék fényben ragyogott. John két lépéssel mögötte állt. Emilia kinyújtotta jobb kezét és az eseményhorizontot megérintette az ujjaival. Kicsit kirázta a hideg, de nem érzett semmi különöset. Csak enyhe bizsergést, de ezt nem a kapu okozta. Emilia egy nagy levegőt vett. Ekkor mind a ketten átléptek a kapun. Woolsey elmosolyodott és visszament dolgozni. Várt rá még pár el nem olvasott jelentés.

A csapat utolsó két tagja is megérkezett a bolygóra.

\- Váó! - szólalt meg, amikor másik kapu előtt találta magát.

\- Meg lehet szokni, nem? - viccelődött John.

\- Nem kérdéses - válaszolta mosolyogva Emilia.

\- Indulás! - adta ki az alezredes a parancsot.

Mindenki elindult. A csapaton most eluralkodott a komolyság. Mindenki határozott léptekkel haladt előre.

Minden figyelmüket lekötötték. Ki a tájat, ki a műszer kijelzőjét bámulta. A bolygón nem volt túl hideg. Inkább meleg volt a levegő. Lágy keleti szél fújt. Felhő nem volt az égen. A talajon zöld fű, a távolban fák. A levegő tiszta volt. Csendes táj vette őket körül.

\- Mintha csak a Földön lennénk… - jegyezte meg Emilia.

\- Kivéve azt, hogy kb. 3 millió fényévre vagyunk tőle - válaszolt Rodney.

\- És kivéve a két holdat - szólalt meg Zelenka a fák lombjai irányába nézve.

A fák között kezdett felemelkedni a két hold. Csodálatos látványt nyújtott az érkezőknek. Lassan beértek az erdőbe. Rodney a kis Ős számítógéppel mérte a sugárzást. Emilia erre-arra bámészkodott. Mindenfelé fák, ágak voltak.

\- Találtál már valamit Rodney? - érdeklődött a helyzetről John.

\- Nem. Egyszer erősödik, egyszer gyengül a jel - tudatta a tudós.

\- Lehet, hogy valami árnyékolja a jelet - vetette fel Emilia.

\- Lehet - értett egyet Zelenka.

\- Bárcsak találnánk egy ZPM -et... - mondta sóvárogva Rodney.

\- Jól jönne egy a városban - helyeselte Zelenka is.

Mentek tovább. John és McKay elől, még Emilia Zelenkával középen, hátvédként pedig Teyla és Ronon követte őket. A fák sűrűjéből egyszer csak egy tisztásra értek. Állt ott egy kőtömb. Feliratok voltak rajta, minden irányból. Az érkezettek csodálattal nézték az építményt. Rodney arcán feltűnt az öröm egy halvány szikrája.

\- Onnan jönnek a jelek - mondta elégedetten.

Közelebb mentek a kőhöz. A kő tetején állt egy kristály szerű gúla. A kis csapat körbeállta az ismeretlen eredetű építményt.

\- Ez az... innen jönnek a jelek. Megtaláltuk - bizonygatta előbb elmondott szavait McKay.

\- Rendben, akkor most mit csinálunk? - nézett a jelenlévőkre a főnök.

\- Ezt mi most itt megvizsgáljuk - tudatta Zelenka tervét.

\- Addig mi szétnézünk kicsit. Rádiókapcsolatban maradunk - egyezett bele John.

Ronon és Teyla csatlakozott Sheppardékhoz. Elindultak. Beértek újból az erdőbe. A két tudós még egyszer utánunk nézett, majd csapattársaikat elnyelte a fák között levő félhomály. Már tíz perce barangoltak a fák között. Teyla egyszer csak hirtelen megállt, majd körülnézett. John ijedten meredt rá.

\- Baj van? - kérdezte.

\- Nem tudom, mintha láttam volna valamit. - Mondta halkan a nő, aki még mindig a körülöttük levő félhomályt pásztázta.

\- Én nem láttam semmit sem - szólalt meg Ronon. Mégis kémlelő pillantásokkal pásztázta a környéket ő is, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy tényleg egyedül vannak.

\- Gyerünk tovább - utasította a többieket John.

Emilia kicsit megijedt, hogy lehet ellenségbe ütköznek. Nyugtatta a tudat, olyan emberekkel van, akik meg tudják védeni, ha kell. Igazából még nem akarta szembetalálni magát az ellenséggel. Még nem volt rá eléggé felkészülve. Kiértek a fák alól. A kapu a távolban állt. A csapat elindult messzebbre. A holdak már fent voltak az égen. A horizontot a bolygó napja világította meg. Emilia észrevette, hogy a nap, ha jól látja olyan pályán halad, hogy nem bukik a horizont alá. Érdekesnek találta a jelenséget. Barangoltak tovább. Néma csendben haladtak.

\- Érdekes, hogy még nincs sötét, de ahogy látom nem is lesz - szólalt meg a lány.

\- Miért nem? - nézett rá értetlenül Teyla.

\- Ha megfigyeljük a napot, akkor láthatjuk, hogy csak súrolja a látóhatárt. Ezzel arra lehet következtetni, hogy nem megy a horizont alá. Vagyis pár óra múlva újra fent lesz - magyarázta észrevételét.

\- Ésszerű megfigyelés - mondta John.

Sheppard nagyon örült Emilia felfedezésének. Látta, hogy nincs akkora nyomás alatt, mint hitte. Félt attól, hogy nem mer majd sokat beszélni, visszafogottabb lesz, mint általában.

\- Köszönöm - válaszolta.

\- Tényleg igaza van. Az előbb a nap még csak az a kő feléig ért, és most már a háromnegyedén is túl van - mutatott Dex a kapu felé.

John a rádiója után nyúlt.

\- Rodney! Hogy haladtok? - kérdezte.

\- Annyi biztos, hogy elég nagy mennyiségű energiával működhet. De, hogy ez mi, azt nem tudom - válaszolta Rodney.

\- Rendben, szóljatok, ha találtok valamit. Sheppard vége. - Megnyugodva, hogy a tudóstársaik keresik a lényegét a szerkezetnek, elindultak tovább.

Újabb csend. Emiliát kicsit zavarta ez.

\- Hetente hány felfedezés van, amire mentek és ilyen jellegű? - tette fel a kérdést.

\- Egy- kettő, amire mi megyünk. Van amikor segíteni kell az egyik csapatnak, akkor elmegyünk és segítünk - mondta John. - De általában nem ennyire mozgalmas a hét.

\- Hány bolygón jártak már? - tudakozott tovább.

\- Én elég sokon, nem tudom már... - John elhallgatott. - De ki tudja, nem számolom.

\- Én is sok bolygón jártam, mióta itt vagyok Atlantiszon - hangzottak Teyla kiegyensúlyozott szavai.

\- Én már nem is emlékszem hány bolygón jártam. A menekülésem közben volt, hogy napokon keresztül egyik

bolygóról a másikra mentem...

Egyszer csak Rodney jelentkezett. Mindenki megtorpant. Figyelemmel várták a tudós mondanivalóját.

\- Azt hiszem, hogy ez egy olyan gyűjtőlencse szerűség lehet.

\- Mégis mire szolgálhat? - kérdezte John a rádión keresztül.

\- Ezt még nem tudjuk, de dolgozunk rajta - szólalt meg Radek is.

Sheppard és a csapat egy része sétált tovább. Egy újabb kis erdőrész következett. Elindultak arra. Egyszer csak átérve a bokrokon és a fák sűrűjén, felfigyeltek arra, hogy a táj kopár. Sivatagos előttük pár száz méterre minden, ameddig a szem ellát. Csodálkozva nézték az eléjük táruló látványt. Elindultak egy kicsit gyorsabb léptekkel. Emilia is kíváncsi volt, mi lehet az.

\- Mi a hét fene ez? - meredt a tájra John.

\- Hogy kerül ez ide? - nézte elképedve a tájat Ronon.

\- Mintha nem is ezen a helyen lennénk - állapította meg Teyla .

Sheppard mérlegelő pillantásokat vetett a sivár terepre, majd a rádión újra kapcsolatba lépett a tudósokkal.

\- Zelenka! Találtunk egy sivatagot a bolygón. - mondta határozottan.

\- Mit? Sivatagot? - hallatszott Rodney kétkedő hangja.

\- Jól hallod Rodney...Sivatagot. Tudod Rodney, sok homok, homok, meg homok... - magyarázta John, de nem volt túlzottan vicces kedvében a sivatag látványától.

\- Tudom mi az a sivatag John! - vágta rá mérgesen a tudós.

\- Mégis milyen messze vagytok tőlünk? - érdeklődött Zelenka.

\- Pár száz méterre. Mondjuk úgy egy kilométerre - folytatta Sheppard.

\- Mégis hogy kerülhetett ide sivatag? - hallatszott a tudós értelmetlen hangja.

\- Gondoltam nektek lesz valami ötletetek - szólt John.

\- Hát nincs - vágta rá McKay.

\- Akkor csak dolgozatok tovább. Mi addig jelentkezünk Woolsey-nak – fejezte be a beszélgetést az ezredes.

\- Rendben - majd dolgoztak tovább Zelenkával.

Emilia átmerészkedett a sivatagos tájra. A többiek követték. Ronon a látóhatár felé nézett. Teyla John felé igyekezett. Emilia lehajolt és a kezébe vett egy marék homokot. A homok meleg volt. A talpuk alatt a cipőjükben kezdték érezni a meleget, amit a forró homok árasztott.

\- Ez még meleg - állapította meg a lány.

\- Mégis mi történt itt? - nézett a többiekre John.

\- Pusztítás nyomait nem látom - mondta Ronon.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ezt a lidércek tették volna - vetette fel Teyla.

\- Nem értem. Akkor mégis miért van itt ez az egész? - értetlenkedett Sheppard.

\- Nem kellene a kapuhoz mennünk? - kérdezte Dex.

\- Gyerünk vissza - hangzott a parancs.

Elindultak a kapu felé. Visszaérve a füves talajra, még mindenki visszanézett a sivatagra. Emilia egy ideig követte a sivatag körvonalát. Furcsa volt neki, hogy túl szabályos a körvonal. Semmi eltérő rész, ami benyúlna a sivatagos terepre. Olyan területet sem fedezett fel, ahol a sivatag benyúlva a fás, füves részre. Elgondolkodott. Nem mondott még semmit, csak szemlélte az előtte levő dolgokat. Szabadjára engedte gondolatait és ki akarta találni miért van sivatag ezen a helyen. Egyenesen a kapu felé vették az irányt. Odaérve Teyla tárcsázott.

Atlantiszon bejövő féregjáratot jelentettek. Woolsey a konzolokhoz sietett.

\- Sheppard azonosítója - mondta a technikus.

\- Kapcsolja le a pajzsot! - utasította Richard.

\- Csak hangüzenet érkezik - érkezett az értesítés.

\- Hallanak engem? - hallatszott John hangja a rádión keresztül.

\- Igen John! Mi a helyzet odaát? - érdeklődött.

\- McKayék még dolgoznak. Egy furcsaságot vettünk észre az előbb. A kaputól kb. 1 kilométerre sivatagot

fedeztünk fel, ami eléggé forró volt.

\- Nem tudok róla, hogy sivatag is lenne a bolygón - nézett értetlenül a személyzetre Woolsey.

\- Mi se - szólt John.

\- Mégis mit fognak most csinálni? - kérdezte a város vezetője.

\- Maradunk addig, míg Rodney és Zelenka nem találnak valamit - mondta az ezredes.

\- Rendben. További jó munkát. Atlantisz vége - majd intett a technikusnak, hogy bonthatja a kapcsolatot.

\- Sheppard vége - hallatszott még a rádióból, majd csend lett.

Egy villanással bezáródott a kapu. A nap már újra az égen járt. Még fél óra volt hátra és újra felér az ég közepére. A csapat többi tagja megfordult. Egy percig némán álltak. John mérlegelt a lehetőségek közül.

\- Biztos, hogy lakatlan a bolygó? - kérdezte Emilia.

\- Hát, eddig úgy tűnt igen. Miért? - nézett kíváncsian a férfi rá.

\- Lehet, hogy laktak itt valakik, de a lidércek elvitték őket. Máshogy ki tehette azt a követ pont oda? - válaszolta kérdőn.

Egyszer csak egy ismerős hang hallatszott a rádióban.

\- Megvizsgáltuk a követ. Lehet, hogy levesszük onnan. Csak Radek elvégez még egy tesztet. Az még kb. 15 perc - jelentett McKay.

\- Rendben, ha úgy gondoljátok ebből nem lesz baj, akkor csináljátok - egyezett bele a parancsnok is.

Sétáltak tovább. Emilia felnézett az égre. A nap egyre erősebben sütött és mintha közelebb lett volna, mint amikor megérkeztek. De a színe nem volt kimondottan sárga, mintha kezdene elszíneződni kicsit. Mintha megugrott volna pár fokkal a hőmérséklet is.

\- Csak nekem van melegem, vagy tényleg melegszik a levegő? - nézett a többiekre.

\- Nekem is kezd melegem lenni - válaszolt John.

Emilia az előttük levő erdőre szegezte tekinteté. Ott nem lesz ilyen meleg. Agyában sok gondolat támadt. Sétáltak tovább. Egyszer csak Emilia megállt, és hátranézett. A nap lassan már narancssárga színű volt, és egyre nagyobb tűzgolyóként meredt az égen. Még melegebb kezdett lenni.

\- Ez az! - kiáltott fel.

\- Mi az?! - nézett rémülten a lányra John.

\- Rájöttem! - örvendezett Emilia.

\- Mire?- nézett mérlegelő pillantásokkal Teyla.

\- Hány perce jelentkeztek Dr. McKayék? - kérdezte izgatottan, de félelem is keveredett a hangjába.

\- Kb.10 - felelte Ronon.

\- Mondanom kell valami sürgőset - nézett az alezredesre a lány, az engedélyét várta.

\- Nyugodtan, ha valami hasznos lehet számukra - adta meg az engedélyt John.

\- Azt hiszem életmentő lesz a számukra, meg számunkra is! - felelte Von.

John és a többiek megálltak. Kérdőn néztek egymásra. Emilia már a rádión próbálta elérni a két tudóst.

\- Dr. McKay! Hallanak engem? - hallatszott az izgatott kérdés.

\- Hallunk Emilia - mondta Zelenka.

\- Leszedték már a követ a helyéről? - kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Most akartuk elkezdeni - válaszolta McKay.

\- Huu... - nyugodott meg -, Ne bántsák! Ne érjenek hozzá! Várják meg, hogy visszaérjünk!

\- Miért ne szedjük le? - kérdezte értelmetlenül McKay.

\- Nincs időm elmagyarázni. Csak ne bántsák! Kérem szépen - szólt Emilia a rádióba kérlelő hangon.

\- John? - kérdezte Rodney.

\- Hagyjátok ahol van. Sietünk hozzátok - válaszolta.

Futólépésben indultak el.

\- Mégis mire jöttél rá? - kérdezte John.

\- Nézzék meg a napot - mutatott az égitestre a lány.

Hátrafordultak.

\- Mégis, egy nap nem szokott ennyire megnőni...Ugye? - csodálkozott a féfi.

\- Ez sokkal nagyobb, mint mikor ideértünk - állapította meg Dex.

\- Hát ez az - mondta Emilia tényként.

\- Mi? - nézett rá Teyla.

\- Az a kő nem csak egy egyszerű kő. Amikor nap minden egyes napon eléri a ég közepét, lehet, hogy a nap és ez a bolygó túl közel kerül egymáshoz. Ennek következtében a kő, mielőtt a nap elérné a kritikus közelséget, vagy még mielőtt nagyon erős lenne a sugárzás, egy védőburkot hoz létre az erdő, a kapu és még pár kilométer körzetben. Ez megvédi az alatta levőket a rettentő nagy sugárzástól és hőtől. Azért van sivatag a bolygón, mert a kőnek nincs akkora teljesítménye, hogy az egészet megvédje. Ezért csak egy része marad lefedve a bolygónak - magyarázta elméletét Von.

\- Váó! Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen okos vagy - mondta John.

\- Reméljük, hogy igazam lesz. Gyerünk tovább - válaszolta, miközben nagyon remélte, hogy a feltételezése tényleg igaz.

Beértek az erdőbe. A faágak kicsit lassították a csapatot, de siettek amennyire csak bírtak. Magukban reménykedtek abban, hogy a tudósok tényleg nem bántották a követ.

\- Még pár perc - szólalt meg Ronon.

\- Ha McKayék levették volna a követ, akkor mi megégtünk volna? - kérdezte John.

\- Megégtünk volna. Ami még rosszabb, pár perc alatt. De amúgy se lett volna sok esélyünk sértetlenül hazajutni - mondta sietve a lány, miközben gyorsabb léptekkel mentek.

\- Hát, inkább nincs kedvem kipróbálni - toldotta meg az alezredes az előbbi gondolatmenetét.

Odaértek Rodneyékhoz. A két tudós a kőtől pár lépésnyire állt. Mikor a többiek kiértek az erdőből, kérdőn várták a magyarázatot. Főleg McKay volt nagyon türelmetlen.

\- Mégis miért kellett otthagyni azt a követ? - nézett kérdőn a lányra Rodney.

\- Mert különben nem mentünk volna haza innen sértetlenül... - válaszolta kicsit kifulladva.

Hirtelen nagy villanás támadt. Az azt következő pillanatban a szerkezet életre kelt, és egy erőteret hozott létre a bolygón.

\- Miért van ilyen közel a nap a bolygóhoz? Ennek a következményei…a sivatag, hát persze! A sivatag! - motyog Rodney.

\- Igen - felelte a lány is helyeslő pillantásokat vetve a szerkezetre.

\- Hát persze! - mondta Zelenka a szerkezetet nézve. - Egy pajzsgenerátor. Szép volt Emilia - mondta elismerő pillantással a mentora.

\- Szerintem indulhatunk haza - vetette fel az ötletet John.

Elindultak a kapu felé. Újból az erdőben találták magukat. Rodney visszafelé odament Von-hoz.

\- Hogy jöttél rá? - kérdezte.

\- Nem volt könnyű. Először is a kő alakja, azután, hogy egy tisztás közepén van. A sivatag pár száz méterre innen már nagyon furcsa volt. A kép mégis csak a jelentkezésük után állt össze. A nap egyre csak közeledett és narancssárga színű kezdett lenni. Ezután összeraktam az eddig felfedezett dolgokat - válaszolta.

\- Jól csináltad! - dicsérte meg Rodney.

Emilia elmosolyodott és bólintott McKaynek, majd a férfi tett pár lépést az előtte álló tudóstársához és beszélgetésbe kezdett vele. Vonnak nagyon jól esett a tudós elismerése. Tudta mennyit jelent ez. Megérkeztek a kapuhoz. Teyla tárcsázni kezdett. Létrejött a féregjárat. Egymás után átmentek a kapun. Atlantiszon Woolsey várta az érkezőket.

\- Mi hír odaát? - nézett rájuk kérdőn.

\- Emilia egy életmentő akciót tudhat magáénak - mondta Sheppard mosolyogva.

\- Mégis mi történt? - érdeklődött tovább a főnök.

\- A kő nem csak egy egyszerű energiaforrás volt - kezdte McKay.

\- Egy erőteret biztosító eszköz része volt, ami megvédi a bolygó egy részét a sugárzástól - folytatta Zelenka.

\- Emilia az utolsó percekben jött rá, hogy a bolygó napja minden nap olyan közel jön a bolyhóhoz, hogy élhetetlenné válik a környezet. A kő pedig egy erőteret hoz létre, amely megvédi az alatta levő részt - fejezte be az ismertetést John.

\- Ezzel magyarázva a pár száz métere levő sivatagot - mondta Teyla.

\- Szép munka volt Ms. Von! - dicsérte meg Woolsey is.

\- Köszönöm - válaszolta.

\- Mehetnek - utasította őket Richard.

Mindenki elhagyta a kaputermet.

Emilia lepihent és a történteken járt az esze. Egyszer csak az ajtó előtti kristállyal jelzett valaki.

\- Szabad!

\- Szia! - köszöntötte az alezredes.

\- Szia.

\- Hoztam egy kis édességet, megünnepelni az első sikeres küldetést. - A férfi letette az asztalra a tálcát, majd leült Emilia mellé az ágyra.

\- Nem kellett volna. Köszönöm szépen - mondta mosolyogva.

\- Tényleg jól tudsz következtetni, ez nekünk eszünkbe se jutott volna. Meghalhattunk volna - kezdte a férfi.

\- De mégsem lett semmi baj. Dr. McKay és Dr. Zelenka is rájöttek volna - magyarázta, majd csillogóbb tekintettel megérdeklődte. - Megyek majd veletek más küldetésekre is? - nézett a mellette ülőre kíváncsian.

\- Biztosan, de most már hagylak pihenni - felelte és felállt. - Jelenésem is van hamarosan. Szóval...ügyes voltál - ezután bólintva kiment.

Emilia az asztalhoz ment és enni kezdett. Ezután percekig nézte a várost az ablakon keresztül és gondolkodott.


	9. Rendszertelen túltöltődés

Rendszertelen túltöltődés

"Viharban élő fénynyaláb,  
felhők nélkül alakot öltő fénysugár..."

McKay sietett át az irányítórészlegen, míg Carson a konzolok előtt követte figyelemmel az eseményeket. Rodney megállt az ajtóban. Woolsey kérdőn nézett rá, mivel épp beszélgetett valakivel. Ám Rodney arcán a visszafogott türelmetlenség látszódott. Inkább megérdeklődte, miért kereste fel.

\- Dr. McKay? Valami gond van?

\- Jöttem, hogy ha Emiliával végeztek, akkor elvinnénk őt Beckett-tel az Ős székhez - nyögte ki végül Rodney jövetelének célját.

Emilia legbelül nagyon megörült az információnak.

\- Mehetnek - jelentette ki Woolsey, majd biccentett Von-nak, hogy indulhat.

Emilia is bólintott. Megfordult és a tudós társaságában elindult Carson felé.

\- Szia! - köszöntötte Carson.

\- Üdv - mondta Emilia apró mosollyal.

\- Na, gyerünk - szólalt meg Rodney, akin jó látszódott, hogy már indulna tovább. - Ma még sok dolgom van - tette hozzá szokásos hangszínnel.

Carson egy sóhajjal nézett McKay-re. Emilia megszólalt halkan.

\- Nem gond. Tudom, hogy Dr. McKay mindig nagyon elfoglalt.

\- Mint mindig... - mondta egy félmosollyal Beckett.  
Az útjuk az egyik transzporter felé vezetett. Beszállva Rodney megadta az irányt, majd miután megérkeztek elindultak tovább. Emilia tekintet a város részein járt éppen. Itt is jól felismerhető volt az Ősök építkezési stílusának számos eleme. A domborművektől, az ablakokon át, a kis fénylő kristályokig. Elég egyhangú volt ez a séta. Senki sem szólt semmit. Emilia tekintete folyton a részeket pásztázta, Carson gondolataiba merülve lépkedett, míg McKay azon rágta magát, hogy ne legyen semmi baj az energiaellátással. Egy folyosón haladtak el éppen, mikor Emilia hirtelen megtorpant. Carson kizökkenve előbbi elmélkedéséből furán bámult rá, majd Rodney is hátrafordult. Türelmetlenül nézte az eseményeket. Emilia állt ott földbegyökerezett lábakkal. Kicsit riadt meglepődöttséggel, és egy terem felé meredt a tekintete. A terem világos volt, itt-ott ajtók körvonala rajzolódott ki. Némileg hasonlított az irányítóteremhez, csak egy másik részlegén volt a városnak. Az ajtó most nyitva volt, igaz senkit sem lehetett látni a teremben. Nem volt annyi panel, és nem állt ott a Csillagkapu sem, mint a fő toronyban.

Carson nem bírva tovább a kíváncsiságával, megszólalt.

-Kedvesem! Minden rendben van? - nézett rá, de egy kicsi tétova tekintet is vegyült a pillantásába.

\- Igen...igen - rebegte Von félhangon. - Minden rendben.

\- Akkor miért álltunk meg? - nézett kicsit morcosan McKay.

Tudta, hogy Von biztos jó kifogást fog találni, de már szertetett volna továbbállni.

\- Láttam már ezt a helyt - folytatta tovább, miközben a tekintete még mindig a távolban levő teremre meredt.

\- Már biztos jártál erre - fejtette ki gondolatmenetét Carson.

\- Nem, nem jártam... - pár pillanatra elcsendesedett, majd kísértetiesen megrendítő hangon folytatta. - Az álmomban láttam ezt a helyet.

\- Biztos Sheppard járt erre. - mondta a doki. – S most, hogy megláttad a helyet, felismerted.

\- Lehet... - válaszolta Emilia.

A kis csapat újra útnak indult. Pár folyosó, emelet után beértek egy helyiségbe. A szoba közepén helyezkedett el az Ős irányító szék. Emilia csodálattal figyelte a szerkezetet. Volt már itt Zelenkával, de csak benézett. Rodney rögtön a számítógépes rendszerek és kábelek felé vette útját, Carson csak állt ott. Von kíváncsi tekintettel sétált az eszköz körül. McKay épp a naquvadah reaktort vizsgálta. Bizonytalanságát még most sem sikerült lepleznie. Emilia miután minden irányból szemügyre vette az előtte levő széket, Carson mellett megállt.

\- Fantasztikus - mondta halvány elégedettséggel.

\- Igen, az - nézett rá Beckett. – Ám, remélem nem kell beleülnöm.

Rodney még mindig az energia ellátással bajlódott. Sajnos az üzemeltetésnél akadnak néha energiagondok, és ezt a tudós most szerette volna elkerülni. Mikor már úgy gondolta, hogy a rendszer készen áll, felállt a reaktor mellől. Vetett egy pillantást az összes kábelre és kapcsolóra, hogy minden a helyén legyen. A mellette állókra nézett.

\- Készen vagyok - ismertette. Majd mint, aki már túlenne a dolgon, ránézett a Von-ra. - Kipróbálhatod.

Emilián valami érzelmi kavalkád futott át. Pár pillanatig azt sem tudta, hogy mi történik vele. Miután elindult és tett egy lépést, a sok érzés közül csak egy fura uralta már. Legbelül alig mert moccanni, levegőt venni. Majd miután tett még egy lépést érezte, hogy ettől nem kell félnie, mert ez nem más, mint önmaga. Magabiztosan lépkedett. A szék elé érve fellépett a párkányra, az kivilágosodott. A szerkezet elé érve megfordult. Valami azt súgta neki legbelül, hogy ez olyan mint amikor valaki elfoglalja és elfogadja saját helyét és rendeltetését. Arcán a rezzenéstelen nyugalmat a dicsőség halvány jele váltotta fel, ami keveredett a megrendüléssel. A két férfi meredt tekintettel figyelték. Mint aki épp elfoglalja megérdemelt helyét, Von készült a "megkoronázásra". Emilia leült. Abban a pillanatban bekapcsolt minden rendszer. A szék felemelkedett. Emilia szinte feszült nyugalommal kísérte a történéseket. Teste enyhén rázkódott a remegéstől. A szerkezet gyönyörű halványkék színben tündökölt. Carson kíváncsian és meghitten nézte az eseményeket. McKay oda volt az örömtől, hogy a rendszer hibátlanul működik. A dokik azt akarták mondani Von-nak, hogy gondoljon valamire. Erre mégsem volt szükség. Emilia átérezte az egész rendszert. Érzékelte azt, hogy körülötte minden atom arra várakozik, hogy feladatot kapjanak. Hát nem halogatta a döntést. A keze alatt valami szilikonra hasonlító gumiszerű anyag és kis pontokra hasonlító golyócskák voltak. A Naprendszerre gondolt. A feje felett hirtelen feltűnt a galaxis ezen piciny része, a két férfi újabb meglepett arccal álltak ott.

Emilia szinte magyarázat nélkül irányította a szerkezetet. Kezével néha jobban megmarkolta a keze alatt levő irányítószerkezet egy-egy részét. Nem is mondták mit kellene csinálnia, de mire ezt megfogalmazták volna, újabb holografikus kép tárult eléjük. Emilia szinte érezte, hogy mit is kell tennie. Maga sem tudta, de mintha minden annyira egyértelmű lett volna számára a szerkezet kezelésével kapcsolatban. A Földre gondolt, és hirtelen egy bolygó tárult elé. Az a bolygó, ahol az Ősök is éltek réges-régen. Emilia már látta mire képes a szék eddig. Hát arra gondolt, hogy hol van jelenleg a városban. A feje felett megjelent a holografikus képen a város és a terem, ahol jelenleg tartózkodtak. Carson és Rodney ámulva nézték az újabb képet. McKay megszólalt kissé furcsa hangon.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy a szék erre is képes - mondta a képre szegezett tekintettel.

Von kicsit kizökkenvén elméjének mély bugyraiból, az asztrofizikus felé fordult.

\- Sok mindent nem tudnak még erről a helyről - mondta Emilia ragyogó tekintettel.

Hangja ősi csengése meglepte az ámulókat.

\- Ezt honnan tudod? - nézett rá kérdőn Mckay.

A tudósra nézett. Nem szólt semmit, csak elmosolyodott. Fejét visszaengedte a szék támlájára.

\- Mit érzel? Jól vagy? Nem nehéz irányítanod? - szólalt meg Carson.

Tekintetét Emiliára szegezte. Eddig figyelmét a hologramok kötötték le, ám most orvosként állt ott.

\- Elég érdekes. Olyan mintha olvasna az elmémben, de mégis én határozom meg a feladat végrehajtás menetét. A részem, ám mégis én parancsolok. Nagyon érdekes összhang - megállt egy pillanatra, miközben egy újabb feladattal bízta meg a szerkezetet. A feje felett most a Pegazus-galaxis térképe lebegett. - Fura, más érzés mint eddig. Sokkal erősebb. Uralom az egész szerkezetet a gondolataimmal. Szuper érzés. - folytatta tovább mosolyogva.

\- Érdekes. Sheppard még ilyeneket nem mondott a működtetéssel kapcsolatban. Ő is mondta, hogy olvasnak a gondolataiban az eszközök, de ilyen részletességgel nem fejtette ki. - Vélekedett Beckett gondolkodó tekintettel arról, amit az előbb hallott.

Eközben McKay már egy kézi számítógépet tartott a kezében és a szék működését figyelte.

\- Érdekes. Jó pár százalékkal növekedett a bemenő feszültség. Eddig csak ennek töredékén működtettük a szerkezetet - lepődött meg.

\- Szerintem két kábel most kicsit összeért... - szólalt meg Von a székben ülve.

McKayt először hideg zuhanyként érte a kritika, hogy eddig valamit rosszul csinált. Kételkedve mégis csak a szék felé indult. Megállt a kábelek és a kapcsolók előtt. Nem kellett sokáig nézegetnie ahhoz, hogy meglássa, hogy Emiliának igaza volt. Most egy kábel egy másikhoz túl közel volt, és a csatlakozásoknál összeért, ami megnövelte a bemenő feszültséget.

\- Igaz... - mormogta alig hallható hangon, de a másik két személy tisztán hallotta azt.

Elkezdett egy diagnosztikát, szinte kizárta a külvilágot. Emilia a székben továbbra is összpontosított, hogy minél több dolgot "elérjen". Nagyon furcsa volt. Mintha mind jobban egybemélyülne a tudata a szék, interface által összekapcsolt Ős technika gépi megnyilvánulásával. Ám egyszer csak valami furcsa dolgot kezdett érzeni. Mintha körülötte az elemek egyre hevesebb működésbe kezdenének. Ezzel egy időben azt is érzékelte, hogy a szék egyre több és több energiát vesz fel, s nem akar valahogy abbamaradni az energiafelvétel. Emellett mintha valahogy erősebb lenne a mentális összeköttetés közte és a szék között. Megijedt és Rodney felé nézett.

\- Dr. McKay! Dr. McKay! - szólongatta a tudóst.

Rodney nagyon bele volt mélyülve a számítógépén levő adatok tanulmányozásába. Emilia Carson-ra nézett, aki azonnal kapcsolt, hogy gond van.

\- Rodney! Figyelj már ide! - szólította meg erősebb hangon.

\- Hagyj most Carson! Nem látod, hogy doglom van?! - csattant fel először a tudós. - A szék túl sok energiát vesz fel és sehogy sem akar leállni!

\- Rodney! - Carson már odaszaladt a tudós mellé, meglökte. Emilia felé mutatott.

\- Dr. McKay! A szék... - Ekkor már valami furcsa szikrázásokat észlelt a lent összeérő kábeleknél is, ám maga a szék működése is eléggé aggasztotta - A túl sok energia...valami történik...

\- Kapolcsod már ki! - ijedt meg Beckett.

\- Nem megy! Egyszerűen nem reagál! - válaszolta Rodney is fennhangon, s már rajta is eluralkodott valamiféle kétségbeesett ijedtség.

\- Emilia! Kapcsold ki! Gyorsan! - ment közelebb a székhez Carson.

\- Nem megy... - válaszolta.

Ekkor hirtelen egy nagyobb energiakisülés jelent meg a széknél, ami hirtelen a székre is átterjedt.

\- Nem engedni... - nézett Emilia Carson-ra, s a körülötte levő atomok pedig szinte észveszejtő rezgéssel a következő kisüléshez csatlakoztak, ami a széket átjárta. - Nem enged el...a szék nem...akar elengedni... - ekkor a következő kisülésnél lehunyta a szemét.

\- Rodeny! Azonnal kapcsold ki! Meg fogja rázni! Csinálj már valamit! - ordította Carson.

\- Próbálkozom, próbálkozom! - s tényleg mindent megtett, de mintha hiába osztogatna bármilyen parancsot, a gép egyáltalán nem reagált semmire. - De nem megy! Teljesen olyan, mintha figyelembe se venné a parancsaimat! Von irányítja, nem én... - ekkor hirtelen ránézett a energianyaláb általi fényességbe burkolózott székre.

McKay teljesen odafagyott, majd Carson is hasonlóan nézett az előtte levő eszközre és a személyre, aki benne ült.

\- Akkor is le kell állítanod! Még baja lesz! - Carson már maga indult volna segíteni, s lendületet is vett.

\- Állj! Ne menj oda! Nem tudjuk, hogy hathat rád ez az egész! - állította meg Rodeny. Gyorsan a rádiója után nyúlt. - Zelenka! Bármit is csinálsz azonnal hagyd abba és irány a város főelosztó állomása! Azonnal szüntesd meg az energiaellátást a székteremben és a környékén! Ne kérdezz semmit! Gyerünk!

\- Igen, Rodney! Megyek - válaszolta Radek és futásnak eredt.

Egy hang szólalt meg Rodney rádiójában.

\- Dr. McKay! Azonnal tegyen jelentést arról, hogy miért észlelünk felgyülemlő energiát a székteremből! - hallatszott Woolsey felszólítása.

\- Azért mert gond adódott a székkel...nem tudom leállítani. Zelenkát már leküldtem, hogy szüntesse meg az energiaellátást - válaszolta gyorsan és türelmetlenül.

\- Mégis mennyire veszélyes ez doktor? - érdeklődött.

\- Fogalmam sincs... - Rodney egyszerűen állt ott és tehetetlenül bámulta az előtte levő eseményeket.

\- Rodney... ez... - Carson képtelen volt az idegességtől, a félelemtől többet kimondani.

\- Ki fog sülni... - fejezte be McKay, s egyszerűen tudta, hogy nem maradhatnak ott.

\- Azonnal ki kell menni! - ordította el magát, fogta meg Carson zubbonyát, hogy kiráncigálja.

\- Megőrültél? - nézett rá Carson értetlenül. - Nem hagyhatjuk itt Emiliát!

\- Nem maradhatunk itt! Értsd már meg! - a székben levőre pillantott és egy sajnálkozó tekintet után Carson-ra. - Nem tehetünk semmit.

Carson engedett, s pár pillanattal később már kint voltak a folyosón.

\- Radek! Hol vagy már?! - kérdezte ordítva Rodney.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyok!

A székben ülő személyre a kisülések, amiket a szerkezet generált nem voltak még semmiféle hatással. Azért sem, mert Emilia úgy tűnt szinte öntudatlanul feküdt ott. Elméjét a szerkezet a szeme lehunyása után pár pillanattal mintha "beszippantotta volna". A kisülések, amik láthatóak voltak kívülről, azok az agyában oly módon futottak végig, mint a gondolatok. Mégsem bántva őt. Testi lénye és szellemi valója szinte atomi szinten létesített kapcsolatot a székkel. Ezen kívül a szék, mintha egy mérnöki pontossággal és beállítással megalkotott orvosi eszköz, nyugtatta le és vette át az elméje felett az irányítást. Emilia csak annyit érzékelt, hogy gondolatai elvesznek valamerre az éterben, miközben valami furcsa rezgés egyre jobban veszi át felette az uralmat. Valami, ami egyre nő s tudta, hogy ez valami lassan eléri a csúcspontját. Egyre jobban lebegett az atomok és gondolatai általi valóság síkján, mikor is a szék elérte az energiabevitelének tetőpontját. Lénye egészén egy katartikus rezgés söpört végig, ami nem állt meg. Ekkor vesztette el teljesen az eszméletét.

Rodney és Carson a folyosón siettek, mikor McKay táblagépe jelezni kezdett. Rondey odafordította tekintetét. Látta, hogy pár másodperc és a szék túltöltődik. Megállt és Carson-ra nézett. Legjobban valamiféle villámkisülést várt, vagy robbanást. Szeméből barátja kiolvashatta a mély bűntudatot és bánatot. Beckett is hasonlóan érzett. A rémület pillantásaival fordult a székterem felé.

Mikor a szék elérte a kritikus töltési pontot, az Emilia által érzékelt katartikus rezgés egy fényvillanás alakjában idézett elő egy hatalmas energia lökéshullámot. Carson és McKay összerezzent és leguggolt, mivel azt hitték ez a valami ráz, éget vagy hasonló sérüléseket okoz. Ám semmi ilyen nem történt. A város egy pillanatra megállt. Az irányítórészlegen az összes Ős kivetítőn Ős szöveg jelent meg. A földi gépek azon nyomban ki lettek zárva mindenből, s semmire sem reagáltak. Mindenki csak nézett egymásra. Woolsey és Chuck értetlenül állt a jelenség előtt. Pár másodperc múltán a rendszerek, mintha csak visszatértek volna eredeti állapotukba, állt vissza minden. Az ez utáni pillanatban sötétült el a város egy része, beleértve a széktermet is. Radek ekkor jutott el a főelosztóba.

Woolsey azonnali jelentést sürgető hangja rezgett McKay fülében.

\- Azonnali jelentést Dr. McKay!

\- Uram! Erre még várni kell. Az előbb Zelenka kapcsolta le az energiaellátást. Amint többet tudok, jelenteni fogom. Először is Von-t kell a gyengélkedőre szállítani.

\- Valami baja esett? - Woolsey megijedt, ez a hangjából is kiérződött valamennyire.

\- Még nem tudjuk. McKay vége - ezzel zárni akarta a beszélgetést. Jelenleg erre nem ért rá.

Carson-nal már az ajtónál voltak, ahol benézve annyi megnyugvásuk volt, hogy a szék még egyben volt. Emilia láthatólag sértetlenül feküdt benne. Carson azonnal odament. Nagyon ideges volt, remélte még életben találja. Leellenőrizte az életfunkcióit, s megnyugodott kissé.

\- Még él - jelentette ki megkönnyebbültebben. - Mégis mi okozhatta ezt? - nézett Rodney-ra.

\- Ha tudtam volna szerinted nem állítottam volna le, ha tudom hogyan kell? - förmedt rá McKay, bár a feszültség belőle eképp jött ki. Azért még ideges volt, mert tudta, hogy Woolsey nem fogja ennyivel beérni. Vagy valaki óriásit tévedett, vagy valami nagyon elromlott. S neki most az volt a legfontosabb, hogy ezt kiderítse.

Az ajtóban megjelentek a sürgősségiek. Carson megszólalt.

\- Tegyék a hordágyra és azonnal vigyék fel! - mondta, miközben két ápoló Emiliát emelte ki a székből. - Dr. Keller hol van?

\- Fent várja Dr. Beckett - jött a sürgősségi orvos válasza.

\- Renden. Indulás! - szólította fel őket. Vetett egy pillantást Rodney-ra. Sóhajtott és az orvosi csapat mögött szorosan sietett kifelé.

Carson és Keller egy órára rá a gyengélkedő egy nyugodtabb részén álltak. Pillantásuk hol Emiliára, hogy a kivetítőre tévedt.

\- A kisülések okozták? - nézett rá Jennifer.

\- Nem tudom. Valószínű - válaszolta Carson.

\- Mi van, ha... - kezdett bele a doktornő.

\- Ne. Kérem Jennifer, ne! Még nem tért magához. Nem szeretnék olyan diagnózist felállítani, ami nem tükrözi a valóságot - nézett Emilia felé.

\- Igaza van Dr. Beckett - értett egyet a nő. - De azt is tudja, hogy ezek az eredmények mit jelentenek - nyomatékosan kinagyította. - Valami történt ott a székteremben, ami ezt kiváltotta. Csak az a kérdés, hogy ennek milyen mellékhatásai lesznek.

\- Várjuk meg, hogy magához térjen. Utána meglátjuk - sóhajtott Carson.

\- Rendben - indult el Jennifer, ám hirtelen visszafordult - Mit mondunk Mr. Woolsey-nak?

\- Azt, amit eddig tudunk. Eszméletlen - vázolta fel Beckett.

Keller bólintott és elindult a másik szoba felé.

\- Dr. McKay! Rájött már, hogy mi okozta az előbbi balesetet? - nézett rá kérdőn Woolsey.

Nem igazán leplezte neheztelését, miközben a jelenleg inaktív Ős széket vizsgálta a pillantásaival.

\- Nem Uram - válaszolta és épp folytatni akarta, mikor a város vezetője közbevágott belé fojtva a szót.

\- Van fogalma arról, hogy mégis mekkora kockázatot jelent ez?! S milyen veszélyes lehet?! - nézett rá kicsit dühösen. - Ms. Von a gyengélkedőn van és fogalmunk sincs, hogy mi történt vele. Azon kívül, hogy a szék túltöltődése közben ájult el. Azt sem tudjuk, hogy felépül-e!

\- Nézze! - McKay is felhúzta magát, már emígy is eléggé feszült volt. - Fogalmam sincs, hogy a szék miért hibásodott meg! Mindent megtettem, amit tudtam, mikor észleletem, hogy gond van. Semmire sem reagált a rendszer! Most azon dolgozom, hogy kiderítsem mi történt. S ne nézzen szívtelennek, mert én is aggódtam Von-ért, nem csak maguk! Most pedig, ha kérhetem, dolgoznék!

\- Addig ne jöjjön fel, még nem talált rá magyarázatot! - nézett rá erősen Woolsey és távozott.

Reggel volt, mikor Emilia magához tért. Első pillantásai még homályosak voltak. Mire a látása kitisztult, ott állt előtte Dr. Beckett.

\- Kedvesem! Hogy érzed magad? - nézett rá aggódva.

Emilia még azt sem fogta fel hirtelen, hogy hol van. Így először csak nézett üres tekintettel Carson-ra.

\- Emilia! Hallasz engem? - nézett rá aggódva Beckett.

Halkan megszólalt.

\- Fáj a fejem - mondta.

\- Tudom. Csak pihenj. Ha bármi kell, itt vagyunk - majd egy bátorító mosoly után elment.

Emilia feküdt az ágyban és behunyta a szemét. Valami furcsa mélység volt az elméjében. Nem tudta megmagyarázni. Azt hitte a baleset következménye, vagy a nyugtatóké, amit kapott. Emellett a feje fájt, zúgott. Remélte, hogy el tud aludni, hogy ne érezze ezt. Nagy nehezen nyomta el az álom.

Mikor újból felébredt, már délután volt. A feje még mindig fájt, de nagyon szomjas volt.

\- Elnézést. Kaphatok egy pohár vizet? - kérdezte az egyik ápolót.

\- Persze. Azonnal hozom. - Jött a válsz, s alig egy percen belül az ápoló segített neki felülni és a kezébe adta a poharat.

\- Köszönöm - mondta és ivott pár kortyot.

Az ápoló bólintott, majd ahogy ellépett az ágytól, azonnal felvette a kapcsolatot Dr. Beckett-tel és Dr. Keller-rel. Így Atlantisz két fő orvosa hamarosan megérkeztek Von-hoz.

\- Hallottunk, hogy felébredtél - mosolygott Beckett.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - nézett rá Jennifer.

\- Még mindig fáj a fejem - jelentette ki Emilia.

\- Valami más? Nem szúr semmid, nem zsibbadt? Érzel mindent? Valami különös? - érdeklődött Beckett, láthatóan aggódva.

\- Kicsit gyenge vagyok. Fáradt - a két személyre nézett. - Mi történt a székteremben?

\- Nem tudjuk. Rodney dolgozik rajta. Ezen most ne aggódj. Az a fő, hogy Te jól vagy... - sóhajtott és Kellerre nézett.

\- Örülök, hogy jobban vagy. Én most megyek és megnézem a betegeimet - mosolyodott el.

Emilia felfedezte Carson-on azt, hogy valamit nem mond el. Aggódni kezdett és megijedt.

\- Dr. Beckett. Mi a gond? - érdeklődött.

Carson közelebb lépett az ágyhoz. Kissé nehezen szólalt meg.

\- Miután elhoztunk a székteremből, leszkenneltünk. Ekkor láttuk meg, hogy... - Nagyon neheztelt magára a történtek miatt, mivel hibásnak érezte magát, amiért nem tudott azonnal segíteni. - a baleset kihatott az agyműködésedre.

\- Tessék? Hogy mi? - nézett megrémülve rá, több kérdést már nem tudott feltenni.

\- Nyugodj meg, még nem vészes - Carson hiába mondta, Von látta azt, hogy nem pont így áll a helyzet.

\- Dr. Beckett. Ez nem volt meggyőző. Mi a gond?

\- Az agyműködésed mióta kihoztunk a székből erősebb aktivitást mutat. Nem tudjuk, hogy ez csak átmeneti és elmúlik, vagy talán valamiféle túlterhelés eredménye. - Carson rettentően utálta ezeket a helyzeteket.

Von látta a férfi szemében a bizonytalanságot. Az ijedtsége nőtt.

\- Mi lesz most? - a rémülettől könnybe lábadt a szeme.

\- Nem tudom Emilia... - vallotta be Carson már halkabban.

Emilia arcán a félelem és a kétségbeesés tükröződött. Nem tudta, hogy ezután mi fog következni. Félt a jövőtől. Carson látta mindezt. Nem tudott volna neki semmi biztosat mondani, hiszen még maga se tudhatta mi lesz ennek a vége. Pár percig állt az idő mind a kettejük számára. Emilia sem tudott mit mondani. A siralmas csendet Beckett törte meg végül.

\- Ne félj - próbálta biztatni. - Errefelé elég gyakran történik ilyen... - Elég meggyőzőn próbálta jobb kedvvel mondani a szavakat, talán már nem is Emiliának szánta Őket, hanem saját magának. - Egyszer még Dr. McKay is volt hasonló állapotban - ekkor a mosoly egy pillanatra odafagyott az arcára. Eszébe jutott, hogy annak mi is volt a hátterében és mi felé igyekezett az egész eseménysor. - Nyugalom. A gép felébresztette az agyad eddig alvó részének egy kicsiny darabkáját. Ez nem rossz dolog, csak pihenj. Később még benézek - mosolyodott el.

Emilia csak ült ott és nézte a doktort. Bólintott. Carson nehéz pillantással fordult meg. Emilia lehajtotta a fejét és nézett maga elé.

Woolsey épp Sheppard társaságában beszélgetett az irodában, mikor Carson közeledett feléjük gondterhelt tekintettel. Odaérve a város vezetője intett neki, hogy jöjjön be.

\- Hogy van? - érdeklődött Sheppard és hangszínéből kiérződött, hogy kinek az állapotára kíváncsi.

\- A helyzetet tekintve jól - kezdett bele Carson.

\- Carson! Ez nem lett túl meggyőző! - jelezte elégedetlenségét John, a válasz mibenlétével kapcsolatban.

\- Emilia MRI-je aggaszt - vallotta be.

\- Folytassa doktor! - szólította fel Carson-t Woolsey.

\- Igazából magam sem értem mi történt ma a székteremben. Megvallva nem voltam teljesen biztos abban, hogy Emiliát egyáltalán kihozhatjuk onnan. Először úgy tűnt, hogy csak eszméletlen. Semmi égésnyom, vagy magasfeszültségtől eredő sérülés nem volt rajta. Átszkenneltük Dr. Kellerrel. Ekkor láttuk meg, hogy az agytevékenysége jóval magasabb, mint eddig volt.

\- Hogy mi van? A szék belepiszkált az agyába? - nézett döbbenten Sheppard csípőre tett kezekkel.

\- Nem tudjuk biztosan. Lehet az váltotta ki, vagy a megterheléstől jött létre, amikor a székben volt.

\- Emilia tud erről? - nézett kérdőn John.

\- Igen tud. Megrémítette a hír - mesélt tovább Beckett.

\- Még csodálkozol? Carson! Miért mondtátok el neki? - lett ideges és csüggedt Sheppard.

\- Azért alezredes, mert szegény így is fejfásától szenved. Az igazság talán segíthet neki abban, hogy feldogozza - érvelt Carson orvosi pillantással.

\- És milyen hatásokat válthat ez ki? - érdeklődött Woolsey diplomatikusan, ám szemében látni lehetett az aggódást.

\- Sajnos nem tudom. Még azt sem merjük biztosra venni, hogy az agytevékenysége megmarad ezen a szinten - sóhajtott Beckett.

\- Vagyis akár a normál szintre is csökkenhet? - kérdezte Woolsey remélve a válasz megnyugtató lesz.

\- Vagy akár tovább is növekedhet - jegyezte meg kedvetlenül az alezredes.

\- Igen - nézett a másik két személyre Beckett. - Mind a két lehetőség elméletileg fennáll. Jelen pillanatban nem tudom megmondani, hogy ez melyik irányba fog elmozdulni.

\- És mi lesz, ha eléri a 100% -ot? - nézett aggódva John.

\- Nem tudom - felelte a doki kétségbeesetten.

\- Okozhat ez valami elváltozásokat, vagy valami kárt a szervezetében? - Woolsey nem tudta, hogy mit is lehet ettől az állapottól várni. Félt, hogy Von-nak ebből még baja származik majd.

\- Nem igazán tudom megjósolni. Van egy feltevésem. Erős ősi génállományról lévén szó, megeshet, hogy a túlzott agyfunkcióhoz is köze van - elmélkedett Beckett.

\- Ez nem olyan mint egy átalakulás? - nézett kérdőn a jelenlévőkre az alezredes, várva, hogy valaki szóljon hozzá a feltevéséhez.

\- Doktor? - tűnődött Woolsey.

\- Én nem mernék ilyen felvetésekbe bocsátkozni. Bár nagyon hasonlítanak az eredményei arra, mikor Rodeney használta a felemelkedésgépet.

\- Ugye, ezt most nem mondod komolyan Carson! - John-ra azonnali hideg zuhanyt zúdítottak Beckett szavai. - Csak azt ne mondd, hogy Emilia is...

\- Teljesen Őssé alakulhat... - mondta ki. - A génállományát nézve, ami olyan erős, amilyet eddig még nem láttam, és hozzávéve azt, ami a székteremben történt. Nem zárom ki a lehetőségét ennek sem. Vagy, ha nem bírja ki, akkor... - hirtelen elhalhatott, majd mély lélegzetet vett. - Lehet, hogy nem élné túl - mondta ki végül bús tekintettel.

\- Ha nem halna meg akkor lehet, hogy felemelkedne? - John arcán a zavarodottság és a kétségbeesettség látszódott.

\- Lehetséges lenne ez egyáltalán? - kérdezte meglepődve Woolsey.

Carson válaszát várták, aki csak pislogott a jelenlévőkre.

\- Meglehet. Nem tudom... - fejezte be szomorú pillantással a kapura nézve.

\- Tehetünk valamit? - Woolsey komoly hangja megfeszült a levegőben.

\- Nem - felelte Beckett. - Annyit tehetünk, hogy bizakodunk és várunk.

\- Értesítsen Ms. Von állapotáról Dr. Beckett, amint valami változást tapasztalnának! - szólította fel a város vezetője.

\- Meglesz Uram - ezzel bólintott és gyors léptekkel elindult vissza a gyengélkedőre.

Woolsey gondolati között a kaput bámulta, Sheppard lassan kiandalgott a főnök irodájából.

Emilia mikor újból felébredt, Sheppard-ot pillantotta meg az ágya mellett.

\- Szia - szólította meg.

\- Szia - mosolyogott rá a férfi. - Hogy érzed magad?

\- Attól eltekintve, hogy a fejem még mindig fáj, tűrhetően vagyok.

\- Hallottam, hogy mi történt ma a széknél. Ha kiderül, hogy ki felelős érte...

\- Ne! - állította meg Emilia. - Nem ők tehetnek róla.

\- Emilia! Nem! Tudod mennyire veszélyes volt ez? Nem csak rád! Bárki másra is? - érvelt John katonai erővel.

\- Nem ők tehetnek róla John! - nyugtatta le Emilia erősebb hangon, mire jobban megfájdult a feje és behunyta a szemét.

\- Emilia! Jól vagy? - ugrott oda Sheppard.

Von kinyitotta a szemét. Sóhajtott.

\- Csak szúr meg zúg. Jó lenne egy kis fájdalom csillapító - s újra összeszorította a szemét.

\- Mindjárt intézkedem. - Állt fel John és mire Emilia az előbbi fájdalomból magához tért, egy ápoló állt mellette. Beadott valamit, amitől lassan jobban lett.

\- Jobban vagy? - érdeklődött Sheppard.

Emilia ránézett.

\- Egy kicsit.

\- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felzaklatni az előbb - lépett közelebb Sheppard, miután az ápoló távozott.

\- Nem haragszom. Csak a fejem fáj - ránézett. - Ezt már szerintem tudod.

\- Tudom. Carson elmondta - bólintott.

\- Gyorsan terjednek a hírek - sóhajtott Emilia.

\- Nem - mondta komolyan Sheppard. - A város vezetőségének a tagja vagyok. Az ilyen esetek, mint ez a baleset is, az én hatáskörömbe is tartozik. Mint a város katonai parancsnoka, számlom kell a kockázatokkal is, ami ezzel együtt járhat. Így a szék használatát felfüggesztettük, és csak Rodney és Zelenka mehet a közelébe. Reméljük megtalálják mi okozta ezt - sajnálkozó pillantás húzódott a szemében.

\- Értem - válaszolta Von.

\- Nyugodj meg. Nemsokára jobban leszel. - próbálta nyugtatni.

\- Remélem - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Emilia arcán.

Az elkövetkezendő napok elég egyhangúan teltek. Emilia a gyengélkedőn sokat aludt és mikor fent volt, akkor pedig a fejfájása nehezítette meg az ébrenlétét. Mégis napról napra csökkent a fájdalom, ami megnyugtatta. Carson és Keller figyelemmel követték az felépülését. Egy hét után végeztek el még egy szkennelést, ami nem szolgált semmi új információval. Carson és Keller is megállt a szkennernél. Emilia ült.

\- Ugye még semmi? - nézett rájuk Von, mert látta rajtuk, hogy nem túl sok dolgot állapítottak meg.

\- Változás nincs, semmi - mondta ki Carson is.

\- De az, hogy jobban érzed magad, az sokat jelent Emilia. Lehet, hogy az agytevékenységed a gép hatására felerősödött, de ez még semmilyen kihatással sem volt a tested többi részére - vázolta fel a helyzetet Keller is.

\- Teljesen egészséges vagy. Leszámítva, hogy az agyműködésed magasabb a normálisnál - mondta Carson.

\- Vedd úgy, hogy okosabb lettél - huncutkodott Sheppad mosolyogva.

Emilia csak nézett rájuk. Sheppard mögött Zelenka tűnt fel.

\- Szia Emilia. Örülök, hogy már jobban vagy - tudós mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. - Ne aggódj! Gondolj arra, hogy a fel van turbózva a processzorod - nézett rá Zelenka.

Emiliából kibukott egy mosoly.

\- Értem - nézett a csapatra körülötte. - Szóval felturbóztak - mosolyodott el. - Azért erről előbb szólhattak volna...

Felállt.

\- Még keressük az okot. Rodney már darabjaira akarja szedni a széket. Bár Woolsey ebbe még nem ment bele - zengett Radek komoly hangja.

\- Emilia! - fordult felé Carson. - Elhagyhatod a gyengélkedőt, de az állapotod miatt felmentelek az aktív szolgálat alól. Hogy ez meddig tart, azt nem tudom, de amint újra készen fogsz állni, visszahelyeztetlek.

Sheppard egy köszönöm féle pillantást vetett Carsonra. Carson is bólintott, de az övében benne volt az, hogy ez az orvosi protokoll része is.

\- Renden - mosolyodott el Von.

Emilia visszament a szobájába. Rájött, hogy kiesett jó pár nap a megszokott munkanapokból. Carson felmentése miatt még egy ideig nem is fog újból belemélyülni a mindennapokba, nem volt túl boldog emiatt. Ám pontosan tudta, hogy ez a protokoll. Mivel délutánonként eddig edzése szokott lenni Teyla-val, így elindult megkeresni, hogy tudassa vele, hogy egy ideig nyugodtan tervezzen más elfoglaltságot. Az edzőtermek felé igyekezve a megszokott helyen találta meg a nőt, aki épp Ronon-nal gyakorolt

\- Üdv. Bocsánat a zavarásért - szólalt meg az ajtóban.

Teyla és Ronon azonnal megálltak.

\- Emilia - lepődött meg Emagann és elindult felé. - Hogy vagy? Dr. Beckett már kiengedett a gyengélkedőről?

Ronon nem mozdult, csak bólintott.

\- Az előbb hagyhattam el a részleget. Dr. Beckett felmentett az aktív szolgálat alól. Így azét jöttem, hogy tudassam, hogy egy ideig nem jövök edzésre. Nyugodtan tervezzen más programot - mondta és még válaszolt a kérdésre. - Jól vagyok - de ez nem volt túl meggyőző.

\- Köszönöm, hogy jelezted. - bólintott. - Pihenj sokat! - mosolyodott el Teyla barátságosan.

\- Jó edzést! - nézett rá és Ronon-ra. - Viszlát.

\- Viszlát Emilia - mondta a nő és elindult vissza.

\- Nem úgy tűnt mit, aki teljesen jól van - jegyezte meg Ronon.

\- Elég furcsa dolog történt vele a széknél. Dr. Beckett biztos még megfigyelés alatt tartja - válaszolta Teyla.

\- Nem lennék a helyében. Egy idegen szerkezet matatott az agyában. Ki tudja, mit okozhatott nála - nézett az ajtó irányába Dex.

\- Ne légy ennyire drasztikus Ronon. Biztos rendbe fog jönni, csak idő kell hozzá - Teyla felvette a támadási pozíciót.

\- Vigyázz, mert az előbb Te nyertél, de most én fogok! - mosolyodott el harci mosollyal és támadni kezdett Sateda harcosa.

Az aktív szolgálat alóli felmentés azzal járt, hogy a semmittevésre sok ideje maradt. Emilia nem érezte magát elég elszántnak, hogy a laborjába menjen és talán olvasson. Eléggé sok volt neki az Ős technikai behatás az elmúlt napokban. Így a mindennapok nagy részében keresztül-kasul sétált a városban. Volt, hogy táblagépen nézte a térképet, volt, hogy egy életjeldetektort hozott magával. Egy ehhez hasonló séta alkalmával ellátogatott egy számára ismerős helyre is. Lassan lépkedett. A folyosón nem volt senki. Se katona, se tudós, se senki. Csak ő. Egyedül az emlékekkel, az álom homályos képeivel. Lefordult a folyosón, majd folytatta útját. Az óceán halk morajlása volt az egyetlen hang, ami ide bejuthatott. Meglátva azt a termet, amelyen elámult miközben a székhez igyekeztek, lassan elindult felé. Az ajtóhoz érve, az kitárult. Emilia bement. Az ajtó bezáródása után újból csak az óceán halk suhogása uralt mindent. A terem meglehetősen sok hasonlóságot mutatott azzal a teremmel, amit az álmában látott. Megállt valahol a közepe felé, és körülnézett. Igaz eléggé homályos volt bent, mert a Nap a város másik felét világította meg. A félhomályból jól látszódtak a falban lévő kristályok csillogó fényei. Tett pár lépést tovább. Két irányban ajtók voltak. Ezek egy folyosón keresztül kivezettek az egyik sétányra. A szemben levő ajtó mellett - ahol jelenleg állt -, egy kisebb válaszfallal egy terem volt leválasztva. Pár vezérlőpanel foglalt helyet benne. Emilia tisztán maga előtt látta azt a pillanatot, amikor az álmában itt állt, majd az egyik laptophoz lépett. Igaz, most semmi sem volt a teremben. Hátrafordulva ott volt az ajtó, amelyen bejött. Az ajtó barnás színe összeolvadt a falak színével a félhomályban. Az azt díszítő üvegek meg-megcsillantak az ajtó mögött lévő folyosó halvány, de eléggé jól kivehető világításában. Jobbra volt egy lépcső melyen egy kiugró erkélyféleségre lehetett feljutni, ami itt-ott üveggel volt borítva. Emilia felment a lépcsőn, majd kicsit körülnézett. Itt is voltak különböző panelek. Közelebb ment a korláthoz. Innen be lehetett látni az egész terem alsó szintjét. Meghitt hely volt ez így. Nyugodt és szimpatikusan békés. Minden körülötte levő szerkezet, a falak, az ajtók, mind, mintha mondani szerettek volna valamit neki. Elmesélni, bemutatni azt az életet, amely tízezer évvel ezelőtt uralta ezt a helyet. De semmi sem felelet. Mindenen a mély csend uralkodott. Csak Emilia érezte azt, hogy itt minden mondani akar neki valamit, amit neki tudnia kellene. Csak állt ott, és nézett körbe-körbe. Ez a városrész még mindig csendben aludt. Álmodta több ezeréves mély álmát. Emilia lassan lejött a lépcsőkön, majd újra végigsétált a helyiségen és a szemben levő ajtón kijutott az egyik sétányra. Itt gyenge szél fújt. Néha az óceán hullámai nekicsapódtak a létesítmény szélének. Messze semmi mást nem lehetett látni, csak az óceánt. A vég nélküli vizet, mely a horizont alatt tűnt el végül az emberi szem elől. Eléggé eldugott szeglete volt ez a városnak. Séta közben szemügyre vette az itteni környezetet. Látta, hogy a városnak még tucatnyi ilyen helye lehet. Hiszen akkora volt itt minden, hogy azt még lehetetlenség volt feltárni. Ezer évnyi álom sugározta nyugodtság vette körül. Eszébe jutott az, ami a széknél történt. A fejében még mindig érezte a fájdalom alapmoraját. Mélyen, beleágyazódva a gondolataiba. Ideges volt, mert érzett valami furcsát, amit a székben érzett, amikor az nem akarta elengedni. Valami történt vele akkor...s érezte, hogy ennek sok köze lesz a megnövekedett agytevékenységéhez is.

Woolsey irodája tudós hangokkal volt tele.

\- Higgye el Mr. Woolsey, hogy alaposan átvizsgáltam a szerkezetet. Nem találtam semmi olyan okot, ami kiválthatta volna a túltöltődést - magyarázta Rodney.

\- Mégis megtörtént Dr. McKay. S én válaszokat akarok! - lett erélyesebb a város vezetője. - Nem írhatom a jelentésemben azt, hogy csiribí-csiribá túltöltődött az Ős irányító szék valamilyen rejtélyes okból, s a következménye majdnem egy tudóstársunk életébe került! Mi több Ms. Von-nak, mint maguk is tudják, úgy látszik maradandó emléke marad erről az esetről.

\- Tudjuk Uram - mondta megértően Zelenka is. - Mindent átnéztünk és az a két kábel, ami ott volt, nem adhatott okot arra, hogy a rendszer ilyen jelenséget produkáljon. Főleg ilyen mértékben. Átnéztük az akkor rögzített adatokat, és nem mi hibáztunk.

\- Azt akarják mondai, hogy a szék magától töltődött túl? - nézett értetlenül a férfi.

\- Vagy Von csinálta... - vágta rá McKay.

\- Ugyan doktor! Maga sem képzelheti, hogy Ms. Von az első alkalomkor túltölti a széket. Ez képtelenség! - hördült fel Woolsey.

\- Vagy a szék csinálta... - bukott ki Zelenkából egy feltételezés, amire Rodney azonnal ugrott.

\- Hagyd már könyörgöm Radek ezt a marhaságot! Tudod, hogy ez... - Woolsey feltartotta a kezét, elhallgattatva ezzel Rodney-t.

\- Mit akar ezzel mondani Dr. Zelenka? - érdeklődött.

\- Annyit Uram, hogy az is lehet, hogy a szék csinálta. Még nem tudom miért, és azt sem hogyan. Ám én - Rodney-ra nézett -, McKay-el ellentétben, ezt a lehetőséget is lehetségesnek tartom.

\- Mégis, hogy uralhatta volna a szék önmagát? - dőlt hátra Woolsey.

\- Ez a kérdés Uram - nézett rá Radek kíváncsian.

\- Én mondom, hogy ez badarság - szólalt meg McKay.

\- Rendben. Még egyszer nézzék át a széket - parancsolt rájuk Woolsey. - Utána helyezzék üzembe! A szék egy lényeges védelmi elemünk egy lehetséges űrből érkező támadás esetén. Szükségünk van rá!

\- Értettük Uram - bólintott tettre készen Zelenka.

\- Meglesz... - követte Rodney is kifelé menet a tudóstársát.

Emilia kopogott Woolsey irodájának ajtaján.

\- Uram. Bejöhetek? - kérdezte.

\- Persze Ms. Von. Jöjjön! Üljön le! - mosolygott rá halványan. - Hogy érzi magát?

\- Köszönöm - a vezetőre nézett. - Az állapotom Dr. Beckett szerint normális. Leszámítva az agytevékenységemet - egy kicsit elhallgatott. - Uram. Ezért is kerestem fel - látszott rajta, hogy valami fontosat szeretne mondani. - Mivel Dr. Beckett még jobbnak látja, ha egy ideig nem térek vissza az aktív szolgálatba, és nemrég kaptam egy üzenetet a Földről is. Szeretnék ma este visszamenni a Földre a Daedalusszal.

\- Dr. Beckett tud erről? - nézett rá komolyan Woolsey.

\- Igen tud - válaszolta és még hozzátette. - Megvan, hogy mi tehetek és mit nem. Nem érzem magam rosszul Uram. Néha fáj a fejem, de tűrhető. Itt most nem sokat tudok segíteni. Ám a Földön lenne egy elintézni való ügyem - boldogan elmosolyodott.

\- Rendben. Elengedem. - komoly pillantást vetett rá. - De vigyázzon magára és várjuk vissza!

\- Igen Uram! Amint visszatérek, azonnal szolgálatba is állok. - felállt. - Minden jót Mr. Woolsey.

\- Minden jót Emilia. - mosolygott Woolsey.

Emilia pár dolgot pakolt csak be a bőröndbe, amit úgy ítélt meg, feleslegesen hozott magával. Épp a bőröndöt zárta be, mikor jeleztek az ajtón.

\- Szabad!

\- Szia - sétált be Sheppard.

\- Szia John - nézett rá meglepődve Von.

\- Hallom hajókázol kicsit - mondta mosolyogva.

\- Igen. Visszamegyek a Földre - mikor kimondta, hirtelen javított is. - Egy kis időre. Nyugi, visszajövök.

\- Remélem is! - jött közelebb az alezredes. - Nem lesz kire vigyáznom... - mosolyodott el viccesen.

Emilia elnevette magát, mert tudta, hogy Sheppard megint az apjának tett ígéretre gondolt.

\- Vigyázz a városra! - szólította fel komolyan.

\- Meglesz - bólintott.

\- Akkor indulok - sétált ki a lakosztályból.

Sheppard követte.

\- Hallottam Rodneyéktól, hogy átnézték a széket, de még nem találtak semmi magyarázatot - mesélte.

\- Én is hallottam. Azt hiszem egy ideig elkerülöm majd - sóhajtott Von.

\- Remélem rendesen működik majd, mert meglehet én leszek a következő benne - nézett már a folyosó végén levő ajtóra az alezredes.

\- Ha véletlen magába akarná olvasztani a tudatod, vagyis furcsán működik azonnal szállj ki, vagy szüntessétek meg az energiaellátását - már a kapu elé értek.

\- Hogy mit csinál? - nézett Sheppard Vonra.

\- Mindegy - jegyezte meg sután és gyorsított a léptein.

\- Emilia! - szólította meg ismét.

\- Alezredes, Ms. Von. A Daedalus indulásra kész - nézett rájuk Steven és beleszólt a rádiójába. - Marks! Sugározzon fel minket!

Sheppard kérdését Caldwell köszöntése vágta el, és maradt válasz nélkül. Egy mosoly jelezte a viszont látás reményét, miközben Emilia intett. A fehér fény után Sheppard sóhajtott és elindult a másik folyosó irányába.

Emilia a Daedalus fedélzetén elfoglalt egy kabint és izgatottan várta, hogy megérkezzen a Földre. Régen volt már otthon. A hajót pedig elnyelte a hipertér. Az utuk rendben telet vissza a Tejútba. Emilia eközben sokat gondolkodott az Atlantiszon eltöltött időről.


End file.
